Star Trek Aegis
by ObeahVII
Summary: Action/Adventure story set in the Prime Universe with elements from STO but does not follow any particular story line. In the year 2388 one year after the Hobus Supernova destroyed Romulus, the Federation has begun a massive humanitarian effort. A new ship, the USS Aegis, is commissioned to deliver aid, much needed relief, and protection in a region with little stability.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Torad V, Gamma Quadrant, Old Earth Calendar Year 2388**

 _"Expedition log, stardate 59210.4, chief science officer reporting. This will be my last official log entry as head of the science division here on Torad V. While not the most glamourous of positions, I have found the experience personally fulfilling beyond measure. With the necessary reallocation of resources during the Dominion War, a proper botanical study and bio survey was never conducted by Starfleet. Current interstellar political affairs have kept the Federation busy at the moment, and I will admit a certain amount of relief at being able to continue my research these last two years. But all good things must come to an end, and it is with a heavy heart that I prepare to say farewell to some of the most brilliant and talented scientists and officers that Starfleet has ever produced."_

"End log." Theus said.

His PADD acknowledged his command with a standard confirmation chime and he pressed a key, putting the device into standby mode. Theus stood up for a long stretch before making his way outside the field tent. His eyes had to readjust to the blazing orange light emanating from the K-class star above, but relished in the scented pollen that was being released from a field of wildflowers not even half a kilometer away across billowing violet grass.

The heated air smelled of an exotic, tangy citrus with notes of coriander. And while it was more than pleasant, what was truly fascinating was how the plants lived up to their namesake of being 'wild'. The shortest ones were over one and a half meters tall, with the highest being over four and a half. One researcher asked would it be more accurate to call them small trees, but their stalks were made of a surprisingly thick stem and not bark that was filled with a blue chlorophyll. When in bloom, as they were currently, the 'heads' of the flowers resembled terran coconuts that were split into four peeled back sections. The inner leaves, a kaleidoscope of colors with ten jagged, but sweet-smelling stamen releasing the shimmering pollen into the air.

"Commander."

Theus turned from the far-off sight of his final study toward the sound of a young Bajoran research assistant piloting an Argo land vehicle to where he stood. The eager boy loved to drive around needlessly, and had shown interest in joining Starfleet to pilot a 'real' model. Real in the sense of it being militarized, and not the current modified version they were using that held an impressive mobile science and communications package. Not heavy assault weapons. Instead of parking next to him, the driver stopped a few meters away from the research tent and began to run up to Theus.

"Slow down Petas, I'm not gone yet." Theus said.

"I-I know sir." He said slightly winded. "But you've probably spoken to soon."

Theus furrowed his brow before asking, "What's this about? If the _Bozeman_ is on subspace again, just remind them that we're well ahead of schedule and will be ready when they arrive in orbit."

"You're only half right this time." He said. "The _Bozeman_ is hailing, and they're in orbit right now."

"What?" Theus asked incredulously.

Petas shook his head, "I'm not sure what's going on either sir. Lieutenant Itaba told me to bring you a comm terminal immediately. He said the channel we were being hailed on is priority-one…one delta?" He said trying to remember.

"Priority-One Alpha?" Theus asked.

"That was it sir. They also said that I couldn't be around when you took the call."

"Then why didn't you park closer and just walk away?" Theus asked dryly.

Petas mouthed a few silent words before Theus smiled and left him. He wasn't at all upset, more aggravated at this disruption of his work. He reached the back of the Argo and activated the subspace transceiver to open the channel.

 _"Identify."_ The stoic voice of the computer stated.

"Eridos, Theus L., Lieutenant Commander, authorization Eridos-2730 Gamma."

 _"Acknowledged."_

Theus waited as the emblem of the United Federation of Planets was replaced by the face of someone that he was well acquainted with, and not looking forward to seeing.

"Commander Williams." Theus said diplomatically. "I didn't know that you were serving aboard the _Bozeman_."

"Commander Eridos, forgive me, _Lieutenant_ Commander Eridos," he enunciated the prefix on Theus' rank, "I didn't know that my mission was to escort your rotation back to the Admiral's flagship. I was told that I would be bringing aboard a VIP. And for the duration of this mission, I'm commanding. A position that will become permanent soon enough."

Theus pushed down his first reaction to respond in the same subtle condescending manner as Williams. It wasn't difficult, as he was more concerned with why he was having the conversation in the first place.

"I suppose someone has a high opinion of me." Theus said. "But more importantly, why are you here Greg? We aren't slated for rotation for another three days, and it's pretty unusual for a starship to change its schedule. Beyond that, why am I contacting you on a priority-one secured channel?"

"Because Admiral Harris ordered so." Williams said plainly.

Theus took a breath. "I understand that, what I'm asking is why."

Williams glowered for a moment and took in a sharp breath of air. "You know Lieutenant Commander, I understand that you've been away from the fleet for a while on this field mission of yours. But under the commands I serve, we don't question the decisions of superior officers."

"I understand that sir, but-"

Williams glowered again.

"Sir, I still have many research notes and personal items to gather. Half of my team is spread between four continents. If I could just have a day or so I'm sure we will-"

"I'm not here for your team Eridos, I'm here for you. Your personal items will be handled with the utmost care by a quartermaster we're leaving behind. Prepare for transport."

"Wait? Now?" Theus asked taken aback.

Williams touched the comm badge on his chest. "Williams to transporter room one, energize." He nodded at Theus. "See you soon. Williams out."

The screen went dark. And before he could protest, Theus felt the restriction of the confinement beam and tingling sensation of the transporter as the lush, vegetated planet he had called home for almost two years began to disappear in a quantum shimmer.


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

 ** _USS Bozeman_** **, En Route to Deep Space 9 via Bajoran Wormhole** **Stardate 59210.5**

"Come!" Theus said harsher than he had intended at the sound of the door chime.

He had been transported aboard the _Bozeman_ almost ten hours ago and had been told practically nothing. An enlisted crewman showed him to his quarters, and although he was allowed free movement of the ship, he wasn't allowed in any mission critical areas. Least of all the bridge. Everyone he asked had repeated the same information to him he received from Commander Williams, and no one was forthcoming with anything more. It had been frustrating in every way imaginable, so Theus was surprised and glad to see a familiar face enter his quarters.

"Serg? Is that you?" Theus asked with a wide smile.

"Ensign Sergio Contreras, reporting as ordered sir." He said with a smug smile. "I've been ordered to bring you to the bridge."

"Finally. So how desperate is the Fleet? You were barely out of the Academy the last time I saw you." Theus said and walked up to shake his hand.

The young Ensign smiled back equally as hard. "What can I say? Xeno-Culturalists are in short supply these days."

"Xeno-Culture? You went into the Diplomatic Corps?" He shook his head. "What happened to geology or metallurgy? I'd never seen a cadet with such a natural talent for soil analysis before."

Sergio gestured toward the door and they both exited. Theus was relieved that his old student had been sent to bring him to the bridge, but also that he was leading the way. It had been a while since he had set foot on a starship, and an older _Miranda-_ class wasn't as familiar to him.

"Thank you, sir, but I didn't give it up entirely. For my final studies I took up Xeno-Archeology. Discovering lost civilizations was incredible, but it also made me realize that there are countless small and subtle aspects about living cultures that we take for granted. With how much was lost in the war, and recently, it made me want to look to the present and preserving what we have now for future generations."

They reached the turbo lift and entered.

"Bridge." Sergio called.

"I can understand that. If anyone can collect the best about a species, it's you. I'm just sad we lost another future scientist to the talkers in the Corps. You sure you wanna trade in your blue shirt for red tape?"

The lift opened before the Ensign could answer. Theus stepped out and waited for Williams to turn in his command chair and acknowledge his presence before speaking.

"Permission to enter the bridge, Captain?"

Williams paused before answering. "Granted. I see you've been brushing up on your starship decorum. I was expecting you to call me Commander."

"A certain amount of decorum is expected of all Starfleet Officers." Theus said.

"I would tend to agree with you, Commander." Williams said. "However, my time is limited and I am a very busy man, what with commanding a starship and all. So, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Sir?" Theus said, clearly confused.

"You've made several requests to speak with me since beaming aboard, have you not?"

"I have sir." Theus said. "I'm just a bit surprised at the timing. I thought this would be discussed in your ready room."

"Will this conversation be sensitive or privileged?" Williams asked.

"No sir."

Williams shifted in his command chair. "Commander Eridos, you asked to speak with me at my earliest convenience. I've taken the time to devote a few minutes to your request, and suddenly you're acting shy?"

He paused and Theus heard the slight chuckles and muffled coughs of the bridge crew as they intentionally busied themselves at their consoles.

"I'm not your commanding officer so you don't report to me. As a passenger, if you have a personal issue, you can submit it to my First Officer Lieutenant Commander zhNon." He said gesturing to a tall and muscular Andorian zhen.

The entire bridge was silent save for the audible beeps and humming from the control consoles and computer systems. Theus was having second thought about his request, but decided to press his luck.

"It's not a personal matter sir, it's an official request to join your crew. If only temporarily."

"You can't be serious?" zhNon said. She sounded more taken aback than anything. "Commander, our trip will only take a few days. I suggest you, what is that human expression? 'Relax and enjoy the time.'"

"'Ride', Commander. And I'm quite serious. I'm one of Starfleet's most distinguished and decorated science officers. My Premier Distinctions and disciplines include Exo, Quantum, and Molecular Chemistry. Probability and Statistical Mechanics, Astro and Quantum Physics, Fractal Calculus, and Advance Warp and Slip Stream Theory. Not to mention Exo-Biology or my level eight medical trauma training. I feel that it's a gross waste of my talent and resources that are available to the _Bozeman_. I want to be useful instead of sitting in my quarters all day."

zhNon strode purposefully to stand directly in front of him. "Do you relish the opportunity to reveal your résumé to as many people as possible, in the most public way you are capable as it seems you do?" She asked.

Theus stood his ground. He and zhNon could not have look more dissimilar. While he stood just shy of one-hundred eighty-three centimeters tall with chestnut skin, almond shaped eyes, short faded hair, and a full mouth, zhNon was almost fifteen centimeters taller. She stood above him, with skin a light blue like an Earth desert sky and long disheveled white hair reminiscent of a Vulcan monk. Her eyes were an impossible deep blue that seemed to see parts of him he didn't know existed. With her frame comparable to his own in toned muscle and a lean long torso, she was strikingly beautiful. With cheeks bones not even the most skilled artisan could sculpt and a wide mouth with perfectly symmetrical lips.

"I didn't hear you refute my assessment." Theus said back just as strong.

"Because you're correct." Williams said interrupting them.

"Captain?" zhNon said.

Before she could continue Williams held up his hand and turned to his Operations Officer, "Lieutenant Carver, please enter Commander Eridos as an active member of the crew into the ships computer. Note time and date."

"Yes sir." She said quickly.

Williams then turned to his Tactical Officer. "Lieutenant Goritan, ensure the Commander has all the security credentials he will need to perform his duties as a senior Science Officer. Level 2 clearance, bridge officer status. Enable."

"Right away sir." The lanky Denobulan said as his fingers danced across his console.

Theus wasn't sure what to say. While he was pleased that his request was approved, he wasn't expecting it to go this smoothly. It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to when he again heard someone shout.

"Commander!"

Theus looked to zhNon. "Y-Yes sir? M-Ma'am. Yes ma'am?"

zhNon let out a sigh. "We're approaching the Bajoran wormhole, take your station."

Theus nodded and relieved a junior officer from the science station. As he logged in, he noticed Sergio in the corner of his eye at the master systems display near the rear of the bridge smiling. He refreshed the logs from the passive scans that were being performed at regular intervals by the ships main sensor array, and began to identify and classify new items that were coming into range.

A blip on the particle scanner got his attention. Theus reviewed the log notation, and cross referenced it in the computer library with known constants for this region of space. With the multitude of ships that entered the Gamma Quadrant through the worm, there was a more than reliable baseline for comparison.

"Ops, I'm sending you coordinates for review. Can you rescan and verify?" Theus said to Carver.

"That didn't take long." She said to herself.

"'Aye sir' will more than suffice Lieutenant!" zhNon snapped and gave her a disapproving stare.

"Yes ma'am." She said quickly.

Theus looked to zhNon who barely made eye contact. It reassured him to know that he was working with a professional, no matter how short the time.

"Confirmed." Carver said sounding surprised.

"What have you got?" zhNon asked.

Carver looked to Theus and nodded for him to report.

"Ma'am, I picked up highly elevated levels of neutrinos on my passive scans at grid two-two-seven, mark four-three-eight that I had Ops confirm."

"We're close to the wormhole, is there something unusual about that?" Williams asked.

"It wouldn't be sir, except we aren't close enough yet. Even if they did extend this far out, the concentration shouldn't be that high or localized."

"Do we know the source?" zhNon asked.

"Not at this time." Carver said.

"Speculations?" Williams asked.

Theus paused only for fraction of a second. "It could be a ship. All vessels that travel through the wormhole are blanketed in them."

"Tactical!" zhNon shouted.

"I've been scanning the area for a radius of fifty-thousand kilometers since Commander Eridos gave the grid coordinates and that area. I haven't detected anything." Goritan said.

"Lieutenant Mok, do you have anything on navigational sensors?" Williams asked.

The flight controller at the helm quickly ran her fingers over her console. "Negative sir." She said with a light Korean accent. "This is also the second scan I've run."

zhNon looked to her captain and he nodded to her. "All stop." She said.

"Belay that order." Theus said.

Everyone on the bridge fell hush.

"You had better have a damned good reason." zhNon said in a low growl. Her antennae became rigid and erect from anger as her face flushed a dark cerulean.

Theus proceeded un-phased. "Commander, if there is a cloaked ship out there, then the last thing we want to do is stop."

"So instead you recommend we continue and risk them firing on us while within a warp field? A few well aimed torpedoes and they can destroy us with their first volley." zhNon shot back.

"If we stop, they'll know we've detected something, not necessarily them. They can slow to a crawl and adjust their speed perfectly to fire on us when we're at our most vulnerable."

zhNon turned to the Captain. "Sir, I recommend we drop out of warp. At least we would have open space to maneuver and fight. It gives us the best defensive posture we can muster, and it prevents our engines from being an easy target."

"I have an alternative, sir." Theus said. "Continue on course. We alter our heading slightly to take us around the wormhole and to the adjacent system. It would require us to keep our shields down, but we would have a better chance of identifying a target, thus giving us a solid weapons lock."

"How?" Goritan asked. "Running a tachyon sweep is inefficient in this large an area, and a metaphasic scan would be useless on more advanced cloaks. A tachyon burst might reveal something, but the ship would have to be within range or right on top of us. All of those options reveal us to the ship, and are the only legitimate way to identify a target save for crashing into them."

"We skim the edge of the wormhole." The helmsman said.

"What do you mean Lieutenant?" zhNon asked.

Mok looked to Theus and said, "If I'm understanding your plan sir, you want me to skim the edge of the event horizon of the wormhole correct?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Theus said. "If I were a cloaked ship, I would wait until just as we are entering the wormhole to attack. By skimming the edge, we can excite some of neutrinos and get them to saturate the area. They won't detect anything directly, but a ship would have to pass through the field. And we can detect the distortion in the dispersal patterns of the particles."

"The ship would essentially be a brush dragged through a large blot of paint on a canvas." Mok said.

"That's brilliant." Goritan beamed. "Captain, I concur with the Commander's tactical solution. It would give me the best opportunity of acquiring a target and eliminating the enemy contact first should it turn out to be one."

"I concur." zhNon said and nodded to Theus.

"Very well." Williams said. "Helm, make your course, four-nine-three, mark zero-one-nine, warp five.

"Aye sir." Came Mok's reply.

zhNon said, "Tactical, load a full spread of quantum torpedoes in fore and aft tubes and be ready to raise shields at a moment's notice. We may only get one shot at this." She looked over to Theus. "You seem to be on a roll. Why don't you set the condition, Commander?"

Theus was about to question why he was being ordered to do so, but thought better of it. They were in a potentially hostile situation.

"Ops put me ship wide." Theus said. When she nodded he began. "This is the bridge, all hands, battle stations." The lights to the bridge immediately dimmed and bathed the deck in a deep red light as a thrumming klaxon wailed. "Department heads, set decks for possible hull breach. Secure emergency bulk heads and critical systems."

zhNon nodded and began to turn from him, but Theus was not finished.

"Bridge to Engineering."

" _Bridge this is Chief Bloss, I don't recognize your voice so you must be the new guy. Tell me, did you break something up there or did you forget how to raise shield entirely?"_

Theus looked to zhNon who actually cracked a smile before saying, "Senior Master Chief Warrant Officer Bloss, enlisted officer, and very Tellarite."

Theus chuckled in comprehension. "Chief this is Lieutenant Commander Eridos, science division. I need you to increase structural integrity field strength by two-hundred thirty-three until we raise shields."

" _Oh sure, would you also like me to get the Klingons to become pacifists while I'm at it? Seeing as how I'm good at doing the impossible."_

"I'm sending you several new formulas now, integrate them into the existing protocols the shield generators use for hull polarization."

" _And where exactly am I supposed to get the power for this increase?"_ He asked indignantly.

"As you mentioned Chief, I forgot how to raise shields."

The Chief huffed loudly over the intercom. _"Look_ sir, _I'm not sure who taught you engineering, but this plan of yours and the fancy formulas a-are….they're..."_ Bloss drifted. _"Where did you learned this? Oh we have to talk when this is all ov-"_

Theus closed the channel and turned to zhNon. "We're ready."

"Captain." zhNon said. She took her seat next to his and leaned over to whisper, "I've never seen a SIF configuration like that. He just gave us the equivalent of thirty-five percent shields without one generator being active. I don't think a ship would be able to detect it if they weren't looking."

Williams set his jaw as his brow tensed. "Nor would they be since no Starfleet vessel utilizes only hull polarization. So, it begins." He sat up straight and said aloud to the helm, "Engage."


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **Stardate 59210.5, _USS Bozeman_ , On final approach to the Bajoran Wormhole**

"Report." zhNon said from her command chair seated next to the captain.

"We're five-thousand kilometers from the event horizon." Helmsman Mok said.

"Recommend we adjust heading to one-zero-two, mark seven, Captain." Theus called without looking up from his display. "That will put us on a course to make a wide, crescent shaped pass of the entrance. We won't veer off our heading too much, and it still allows us to excite the neutrino particles."

"Come to new course and slow to impulse." Williams said.

The bridge became quite as everyone waited, tensed for a possible battle they physically could not see coming. As the _Bozeman_ adjusted its speed and angle of approach, even the normal bridge sounds seemed to mute in anticipation.

"Anything?" zhNon asked Ops.

"Nothing yet ma'am." Carver replied instantly. "The concentration of neutrinos is starting to build. And we won't even be halfway through our approach, before the parts per million are sufficient enough to track."

"On screen." Williams ordered.

A swipe effect crossed the main view screen from left to right and changed the dark vista spotted with bright points to a tactical grid display. The squares were green, while false color images displayed the neutrino particles as a bright gold. With the amount of saturation, the screen looked like glitter suspended in dark water.

"Two minutes until we're out of range of the event horizon." Mok reported.

"Maybe it really was nothing." zhNon said to the bridge. She stood from her seat and walked over to the science station with Theus. "Your recommendation was sound Commander, but all of this, really is based off your assumption that the sensor blip you saw-"

"Sensor contact!" Goritan shouted. "Bearing two-zero-four, mark three. It's right on top of us. Ship's profile and energy signature classify it as Romulan _T'varo_ -class light Warbird."

"Maintain heading and speed." Williams ordered. "It still doesn't know we've seen them."

zhNon strode over to the helm and said, "Prepare to come about. I want best possible angle for our torpedoes. Coordinate thruster maneuvers with tactical to fire the nano-second our targeting arcs have a positive lock."

"Commander?" Theus said to zhNon. "We can't fire on them. They haven't attacked us and we still don't know their intentions."

"I'm aware of Starfleet regulations, but these Romulans have approached us in a hostile manner. Oh and there's that little matter of them crossing into our space violating the Neutral Zone Treaty!"

"They've also just lost their home world in a cosmic genocide." Theus reminded her. "It's highly unlikely that they came all the way to the Gamma Quadrant to attack a Federation starship. They gain nothing by provoking us, or expending the resources of military materiel when they are facing the very real possibility of extinction as a species."

zhNon pursed her lips. "Let me guess. You just so happen to have an alternative?"

Theus was trying his best not to antagonize zhNon with his perceived intrusion, but she wasn't making it easy. He sighed and offered, "We can still come about as planned, however with a solid location we can now perform the tachyon sweep. They will know that we see them, and we can maintain a weapons lock while we hail them and raise shield."

"Sir." Goritan interrupted them. "The Romulan ship is changing course. They aren't accelerating, but they are coming into position on our starboard flank. If they continue, they will be able to come straight at us head on from a higher vantage."

Williams stood. "Helm, prepare to execute emergency come about. Mr. Goritan, ensure you're able to protect us and fire as soon as we begin the turn." He turned to Ops. "This could turn very bad, very quickly. Clear the outer hull and be prepared to initiate multiple emergency force fields."

Carver nodded.

"Alright Commander, you can perform your sweep. But if you so much as detect an energy spike above a milliamp, you let me know." Williams said.

"Aye sir." Theus said.

"Helm, execute maneuver."

No sooner had the command been input did the _Bozeman_ began to move. The small, saucer ship turned hard to the left with a massive release of thrusters. As they did so, the main deflector came to life, emitting faster than light particles directly aimed at the unknown Romulan ship. With no shields, the hull of the green ship began to resonate, and glow slightly at the continuous tachyon beam targeted at them. It stopped immediately.

"Yellow alert, hail them." zhNon said.

"Shields up, channel open." Goritan replied.

Theus let out a sigh and relaxed only slightly. While they were still in danger, at least they were in their predicament with shields.

"Romulan vessel, this is Commander Gregory Williams, captain of the Federation starship _Bozeman_. You've been following us for quite some time while cloaked. Is there something that we can do for you?"

Everyone on the bridge stared as the small vessel decloaked. The tactical view on screen was replace by the small, sharp and dagger like shape of the ship with bright green glowing nacelles. After a moment, the star scape too was replaced as an incoming transmission showed the face of a young but stern looking Romulan male.

 _"Commander Williams."_ _He said sounding menacing._ _"I am Commander Rukulk of the Romulan Star Empire ship_ _Penance_ _. And you can help me by surrendering your vessel."_

Williams looked to zhNon and then back to the screen. "Commander, I'm not sure what you think is going on here, but I will not, nor will any Starfleet officer, ever surrender our vessels. I understand your people have lost much, and the Federation will do everything in its power to help. But these threats do nothing-"

Williams was cut off as a large explosion rocked the ship and threw him to the deck. The _Bozeman_ lurched hard to the left, and then again to the right as another explosion was felt from the port side. Theus was thrown forward, and his head hit the console. He could feel a warm liquid on his forehead, and his vison became blurry.

The bridge officers scrambled to regain control of the ship, and report over the cacophony of alarms and emergency signals. A final explosion detonated directly above the bridge. It caused several consoles to overload as fires began to burn, and an acrid smell of electrical smoke filled the deck.

"R-Report!" zhNon said, through coughs to anyone.

Theus looked around and noticed that most of the bridge crew had been incapacitated. The rear where the master system display was located had become unreachable, as several overhead struts had fallen down onto the unfortunate crew members. He saw a fire at tactical, but no sign of Lieutenant Goritan. Lieutenant Carver was barely standing as she manned Ops. Lieutenant Mok was also splayed on the deck, and Commander Williams was unconscious while zhNon checked his pulse.

"Medical teams to the bridge!" Theus said. He didn't get a confirmation so he grabbed an emergency medical kit and ran toward zhNon and Williams.

"Don't." zhNon said. "We need to secure the bridge and the ship."

Theus grimace, but agreed. He returned to his station while zhNon took over at the helm.

"Commander, we were hit by three anti-matter detonations. Two on the outer hull, one on the primary right above the bridge. If our sensors are working correctly, they were in contact with us before they exploded." Theus reported.

"In contact?" zhNon shook her head. "Bridge to engineering, report…engineering can you hear me? Damn it!" She shouted. "Internal comms are down."

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Romulans. Audio only." Carver said weakly.

"P-Put it up." zhNon said.

Theus didn't turn from his station but could hear the labor in her breathing. It also sounded wet.

 _"If anyone is still alive over there, I would prefer not to destroy your little ship. The Empire needs as many raw resources and ships as we can acquire at the moment. Do not try to launch escape pods. We need those as well. You have five terran minutes to signal your surrender. If you do not, we will board and take the ship by force. Any resistance will be met with deadly consequences."_

The transmission closed. And the three officers looked to one another, not sure what to do.

zhNon stood but then immediately grabbed her side and went down. Theus ran to support her up, and felt the cold wet blood on her side.

"You have a puncture wound." He said. "Let me-"

"No!" zhNon seethed through pain. "Take care of those Romulans first."

"Ma'am, I reviewed the logs, they deployed mines at the entrance of the wormhole. When we passed around the event horizon, they attached themselves to the hull. Rukulk must've had a remote detonator." Theus said.

"A Romulan using cloaked mines, how in character of them."

zhNon started to cough up blood. She tried to speak again but soon closed her eyes and her antennae fell limp.

 _"...gin...ring to bridge! Engineering to bridge!"_ Came the voice of Bloss over a static filled intercom.

"This is the bridge, go ahead!" Carver said.

 _"We were just hit with what could only have been mines."_

"We-we know." Carver was sounding a little relived.

 _"For all the good it does. The entire EPS grid is unstable. We barely just stabilized a core breach, and all major systems are down. Main power, the main computer, weapons, warp, and impulse engines. The turbolift network is also down and we have multiple hull breaches. It's a good thing we cleared the outer decks, but we still have casualties down here. Shields are at 10% and we have partial thrusters. One more shot and we're through. Should we evacuate?"_

Carver froze. Theus saw she was unsure of herself and knew this was the most dangerous position any officer could be in.

"No!" Theus said loudly, causing the Lieutenant to snap out of her inaction. "Chief this is Commander Eridos, except for Lieutenant Carver and myself, all the bridge personnel are dead or incapacitated. I'm taking command of the ship."

 _"But sir-"_

"Are weapons completely useless, or is there a patch you can apply?" Theus asked, not giving him time to argue.

 _"…Sir, phasers are useless and the torpedo firing controls are fused."_ Bloss answered.

"Could we fire them manually? If someone went into the fire control housing?"

 _"Only if you have a death wish."_ He said _. "The controls are in a section that was damaged in the attack. Even if someone did go in there, they wouldn't have an available EV suit for protection. Emergency force fields are barely holding, and I can't transfer power to shore them up. If they fire while inside the housing, the shield will drop and they will be exposed to hard vacuum."_

"Can you beam me to the area, Chief?" Theus asked without hesitation.

 _"Again sir, all major systems are down. You can't even crawl through the Jeffries Tubes."_

Theus closed his eyes and thought, but there were no other options available. He considered ordering the crew to evacuate. That he could defend them by using thrusters to put the ship in between the escape pods. But realized that the loss of life would be too high. He let out a curse and opened his eyes.

"Chief, can you get to the housing from your location?" Theus asked solemnly.

 _"I can."_ Bloss said sternly.

Theus took a deep breath. "Get in their Chief. Wait for my signal and then save us."

 _"Like I always do."_ Bloss said sounding proud _. "We have four torpedoes loaded sir, two fore, and two aft."_

"Thank you Chief." Theus looked to Carver. "Transfer weapons control to Ops, I'll take the helm. Divert all available power to the aft shields and tell our people to get as far forward on the ship as possible."

He took the helm station. After tapping in a few commands, he cleared up enough resolution in the distorted view screen to see the _Penance_ approaching them. Theus then programmed a solution into the maneuvering systems and then increased the inertial dampeners only on the bridge.

 _"Bridge, I'm in position."_ Bloss reported.

"Good." Theus said. "Count down the distance, Carver."

"Aye sir. Three-thousand kilometers…two…one."

"Fire!"

Theus gave the order and as soon as Carver pressed fire, Bloss pulled a large handle that launched two Mark VII quantum torpedoes at the Romulan vessel. At the same time, he engaged full thrusters on the dorsal, forward hull of the saucer. It pushed the nose of the vessel lower to flip it upside down. The second part of his program immediately activated rear thrusters to push them away from the impeding detonation.

The artificial gravity generators strained, and Theus could feel the bleed of the excessive G-forces from the inertial dampeners not being able to handle the stress in such a weakened state. When the turn was complete, he felt himself being slightly pushed into the helmsman chair. He didn't stop, couldn't stop, or everyone on the ship would be dead.

"Direct hits!" Carver yelped. "They aren't in pursuit!"

An alarm sounded.

"Sir, they aren't coming after us, but they managed to get off a torpedo before ours took them out!"

"Arm aft torpedoes." Theus said.

"Sir, we can't fire."

"We're not firing them. Use the explosive bolts to blow off the firing tube covers, and cut gravity to that section so that they can float out as we move away."

Carver did as ordered and began to count down.

"Ten seconds to impact…five…"

"Detonate torpedoes, all hands brace for impact!" Theus said.

The shockwave almost threw Theus from his seat again. He held on as three, massive anti-matter explosions collided and sent the ship tumbling.

"Regaining attitude control!" Theus called.

After a few moments, the ship righted itself and was still. Theus checked his station and saw that there was nothing on his screen.

"Y-You did it. My Gods you did it!" Carver said, in a hushed tone.

"Report." Theus demanded.

"Sir, the Romulan vessel has been destroyed, as has their torpedo. No contacts on sensors. Should I send out a distress call?"

"No."

"No?" Carver asked, almost angrily.

Theus went back to his science station and checked some reading before answering.

"I have nothing on sensors."

"Sir, I just reported-"

"No Carver, I mean nothing. No residual ions, no graviton distortion waves, no stray neutrino emissions. Absolutely nothing!" He looked up at her. "Check your scanners, we just destroyed a warp capable Romulan ship. Unless they've switch to dilithium regulated, anti-matter annihilation to power their warp drives, we should be seeing traces of an artificial singularity."

Carver stepped from her station to join him.

"Theus, we just survive a surprise attack that could've killed us all, we have more important things to focus on. Repairs, medical treatment. Besides, there have been reports that the Romulans keep anti-matter containment pods around their cores to destroy the singularity in the event of a catastrophic breach. Two quantum torpedoes fit that bill."

Theus snapped his head up. "How did you fire two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chief Bloss gave his life to fire from the manual control mechanism, but he had to physically be there to pull the lever. The controls are separate for each torpedo launcher, and he said the controls were fused. There's no way he could've gotten to the other, or that you could've simultaneously fired two. We shouldn't even be here in one piece. We were still close when our torpedoes detonated, and the only thing that happens is we get tossed around? With only ten percent shields? How?" Theus finished angrily.

Carver furrowed her brow but said nothing.

"Damn it Eridos, it wasn't enough to pass, you just had to go for extra credit as well, didn't you?!"

Theus turned to see Williams standing up from the deck and dusting himself off.

"What the hell?!" Theus shouted.

"It's okay everyone, it's over." Williams said to the bridge.

Theus' eyes shot back and forth as he saw every officer and crewman began to get up. They tossed the debris aside like it weighed nothing, as they too cleaned themselves off.

"That's going to stain." zhNon said, as she dabbed at the 'blood' on the side of her uniform.

Theus didn't say anything. Still at the helm station, he reached under and grabbed the emergency phaser used to repel enemies that infiltrated the bridge, tapped some settings, and pointed it at everyone.

"This is set to wide beam and the heaviest stun. Someone had better start talking."

zhNon flashed a quick smile to her captain and said, "Computer, end program."

The simulation ended. And only he, Williams, and zhNon remained in the sterile, metallic bay.

"Don't worry Theus." Williams said. "I promise you that before this is over, you will thank me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

 **Stardate 59222.8, March 07, 2388; Earth Space Dock, Earth Orbit**

Theus held his breath as he gazed out of the towering transparent aluminum panels, which gave him the most breath-taking view of Earth. Small shuttles zipped pass, and other traffic delivered supplies; as the station was always a hub of activity. It was sunrise on the western hemisphere, giving him the perfect vista as Sol illuminated the North and South American continent. Although he knew it was impossible, he liked to imagine that if he focused hard enough, he could make out the borders of his hometown in Palm Beach, Florida. At least from an overhead orbit. He needed something to take his mind off his frustration, and the thought of the beautiful beaches and warm sun helped slightly.

"Lieutenant Commander Eridos?" A station yeoman asked.

"Yes Ensign?"

"Admiral Harris will see you now." She said and gestured for him to follow.

Theus knew he would have to maintain his deportment when he faced the Admiral, however he was looking forward to being done with formalities to speak his mind. The turbo lift ride was over in no time, and he didn't have to take a seat at the entrance to the Admiral's office before being signaled in. He walked purposefully to her desk, and noticed Commander Williams was standing right behind her. Along with the entire bridge crew of the _Bozeman_. When he stopped in front of her desk, she stood.

"Attention to orders." She projected and walked around her desk. "Theus Lyon Eridos, in accordance with Starfleet regulations, and for exceptional performance of your duties while serving as the Chief Science Officer on the Torad V expedition for two years, an endeavor that has gone above and beyond the call, it is my pleasure to promote you to the rank of full Commander. Congratulations."

The entire assembly began to clap. Theus was so surprised that he almost forgot his anger. He stood at attention as his hollow pip was removed, and replace with a full silver one. Harris took his hand and shook it briskly while giving him a warm smile. Her long braids and dimples reminding Theus of one of his aunts.

"Thank you all for attending, everyone but Commanders Eridos and Williams i." She said. When they had cleared her office, she looked to Theus. "Commander Eridos, I'm Admiral LaToya Harris, it's nice to finally meet you. Please have a seat." She said.

Theus took the seat and tried to speak but was cut off.

"I understand you must be extremely frustrated. You were pulled from your assignment early, put through quite a stressful ordeal, and just spent the last few weeks in the dark as to why. All while you made your way back here to Earth. To say that you want answers would be quite an understatement."

"It would ma'am." Theus said carefully. "I saw everyone on my bridge dead or maimed. I ordered a man to his death. And suddenly I'm told that it was all a test?!" He didn't hear himself but he was shouting.

"That's correct, Commander." Williams said neutrally.

"Sir…Greg, I understand that Starfleet has some difficult psychological tests, that they are necessary. But I had a very real concussion, and you all risked giving me post-traumatic stress. I'm owed an explanation!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't have one for you Commander, as it was my doing." Harris said. "The commander knows this already, but all Starfleet command level officers must prove that they have the capability of making the hard decisions when necessary. It's the only way you can be promoted."

"And to do this, you devised a test that makes the _Kobayashi Maru_ look like a preflight checklist?!" Theus snapped.

Admiral Harris, for her part, seemed un-phased by the outburst. "That was your last free one, Commander. It's time to collect yourself and move forward."

Theus chided himself and said, "My apologies ma'am. It's just that I have no idea what is going on. Why am I being kept in the dark and suddenly tested?"

Harris handed him a PADD. Theus skimmed it for a moment, and was confused as to why he was looking over the information.

"I've never seen this design of starship." He said. "It looks like a variant of the first _Defiant-_ class; bigger definitely, but the lines and shape are familiar enough. Is my expertise required onboard?"

"In a sense." She said. "She's been commission NX-13784 _USS Aegis_ , and you are to take command of her."

Theus and Williams both shouted their surprise at the same time.

"Was there something about my order that was confusing?" Harris asked.

Williams began first. "Ma'am, begging your pardon, but I have worked tirelessly on the _Aegis_ since her keel was laid. You told me that I would be promoted to Captain soon!"

"And you will, Greg." She said. "But Starfleet agrees with my assessment that the mission _Aegis_ is design for would be better carried out by Commander Eridos."

Williams began to turn red and shake. Without being dismissed, he left the Admiral's office.

"Admiral, it's not my intention to question your judgement, but I have to agree with Commander Williams on this. Even if it's not him, I don't believe I'm the right person for this mission. I'm a science officer."

"You successfully led an expedition team, highlighting your leadership skills. And you were able to take command in a crisis, making the most difficult decision to sacrifice a member of your crew to protect the rest. You've proven yourself, Theus."

He shook his head. "But I don't want a command Admiral. It's why I stayed in the science division. It's why I haven't set foot on an active starship since I was a junior grade lieutenant."

"Now we both know that's not true." She said.

"Ma'am?"

Harris looked at her terminal on her desk and said, "Computer, display personnel file Eridos, Theus L., full listing, authorization Harris, three-two-eight-one-lambda-red."

The computer chimed, and a holographic display appeared in front of both of them showing the extensive length of Theus' service to Starfleet.

"I took the liberty of reviewing your file, and something didn't quite add up. Too many date gaps, too many leave of absences." Harris said. "Anyone else would have been subject for review to determine their future in the Fleet, and if they should transfer to inactive reserves. You on the other hand, have maintained not only your current certifications, but also received glowing fitness reports from every CO you have served under."

Theus didn't say anything.

"I may not have a need to know, but even my security clearances can get me some information. You joined the Starfleet Midshipmen program, and started your training at age eight. A savant they called you. Programs like that haven't existed for naval officers since man sailed on wooden ships, but you excelled. That is, until the Dominion War broke out."

"Ma'am I…"

"Dropped out of the program at fifteen, and lied on your enlistment application about your age and identity to get to the front lines. As a trauma medic you saved over seventy-six lives before you were even sixteen. Saw things a child at that age should never have been exposed to."

"Starfleet commissions officers as young as seventeen, Admiral." Theus challenged.

"True, but we have never allowed someone as young as you were. It was only for the grace of another admiral, that you saved the life of someone close to him. And that they allowed you to remain in after you were found out. But that doesn't explain the multiple gaps. What were you doing when you weren't serving on a starship, Commander?"

Silence again.

"Could it have something to do with Earth General of the Armies Al-Shabaq of the United Earth Defense Force?"

"Admiral…"

"Spoken like a true operative." She didn't let him finish. "I'll get right to it Commander, while I'm not privy to the details of your missions, I do know that you needed a break from all the cloak and dagger. It's why you stayed away for so long. But Starfleet has need of your services once again. You've answered the call since before you could legally drink synthehol. Will you answer it again?

Theus knew the answer without a second thought. He knew his duty, and was damn proud of his service. In recent years things had become complicated, and he wanted to get back to his passion of science. But even in an age where want, need, greed, hate, bigotry, and idolatry had been all but been eliminated from human society, there were still things that one had no choice in doing. And following your own passions took a backseat to the needs of the greater good.

"What's the mission ma'am?" He asked.

Harris stood up and walked them over to a wall terminal. She input some commands and a visual of the _Aegis_ appeared.

"With the destruction of Romulus, a major power void is all that remains of their Empire. In-fighting, backstabbing, and secret coups are preventing us from helping the everyday citizen with basic necessities. That's where you come in. The _Aegis_ is the first in a line of brand new escort ships. You will take command of her to provide relief efforts to the Romulan people."

"Relief?" Theus asked. "Admiral, the _Aegis_ is a small ship, but more importantly she's an escort vessel. Multiple phaser banks, heavy pulsed phaser cannons, photon, quantum, and oh, mission strategic configuration torpedoes, tracking quantum mines?! This is a warship."

"She is whatever we need her to be, and foremost, we need a ship that can protect itself and the Federation's interests. You will be operating in the heart of former Romulan territory, and will need the protection."

"What about the crew?" Theus asked. "Even with a full complement, fifty people isn't much."

"You'll have one-hundred five total." Harris said.

"More security?"

Harris smiled and changed the display. "We've made some unique enhancements to the _Aegis._ In addition to a full Starfleet crew complement, you will have a detachment of specialized troops trained in land, sea, air, and space engagements from Military Assault Command."

"MACO's?" Theus asked surprised.

"My, you are smart Commander. You're taking all the fun out of this briefing. Two MACO officers will join you with a platoon level of troops. They will provide security, in addition to handling refugees."

"What about supplies? We can't carry much, and with the additional manpower, things will get tight."

"We've thought of that too. The internal design has been changed to utilize more mobile space. While you'll still have the standard living areas, we've made some advancements in miniaturization to allow for another cargo bay. That will in essence, be the MACO's barracks."

"Berthing area ma'am, I'm not letting them call it that." Theus laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you'll work it out, but there's one more thing." Harris' demeanor suddenly became much more serious. "We've tried our best to anticipate how the Romulans will react to our presence. Federation starships suddenly arriving with an olive branch right after their planet has been destroyed, doesn't look good. Then add we were conveniently able stop the spread of the supernova with red matter. All before it consumed other systems. The harsh reality is, they distrust us now more than ever."

Harris typed in another command and the image of a tall Romulan male appeared on the screen. His gaze was intense, and Theus couldn't look away.

"Are you alright Commander?"

"W-Who is he?" Theus asked, as his face became hard.

"Do you know him?"

Theus thought for a moment. He did know this individual, but the Admiral didn't already know that, and knew why instantly.

"You're telling me that I have to take aboard a Romulan liaison to help people? It will be difficult enough working with the MACOs, this just adds another layer."

"Just another challenge for you to overcome." She said and walked toward the door, signaling the end of this meeting. "Thank you, Commander, I know you will do Starfleet proud. In the meantime, I suggest you brief your crew. Your ship has already finished its shakedown cruises, all that's left is for you to pick up your Marines."

Theus smiled at the idea of his ship sharing more in common with old Earth naval vessels of the past.

"Thank you ma'am." He said, but remained.

"Was there something else?" She asked.

"Two things, actually." He said. "You said _brief_ my crew. I haven't even met them yet."

"You have in fact. The _Bozeman_ was recently decommissioned and the majority of the crew will join you on _Aegis._ You will have a new Chief Surgeon, but all the senior officers will be there."

"So my first officer…"

"Will be Lieutenant Commander zhNon. Unless you chose otherwise. But a small bit of advice, I would wait a while before making any major changes. I mean, they were expecting to serve under Commander Williams again, but at this point the matter is moot. And the second item?"

Theus didn't let his displeasure show that he would be the one to brief the crew on the change in assignments, his crew.

"It's not a major issue ma'am, but I felt a bit out of place walking around in this." He pointed to his uniform. "On board the _Bozeman_ I noticed they wore different uniforms. I assumed it was just an update, but here on the space dock, everyone is wearing something different. I've checked the computer, but it just displays multiple styles with what seems like limitless combinations."

The admiral let out a deep laugh. "It has been some time since you've been back in the core systems, Commander. Starfleet has updated its regulations to allow for a bit more diversity. A century or so ago, each starship had its own unique emblem to identify the command. Starfleet eventually adopted the current Delta symbol we all use, however in an attempt to bring back old traditions, we are once again allowing for unique markers. The captains of a ship set the uniform standards. Once you choose your style, your crew will follow."

"Any style?" Theus asked.

"So long as it's in the database, yes."

"Thank you Admiral."

Theus began to exit her office. He was being honest when he told Harris that he had never considered command. She knew vaguely of his other assignments, and those were what had kept him busy. Still like all Starfleet officers, there was some part of him that always dreamt of sitting in the big chair. Being the one that made the decisions. He took the turbo lift down to the main floor and saw his crew in a semi-circle speaking with Commander Williams.

"Commander!" Sergio said and ran up to him. "Sorry about the misdirection sir, but you're our new captain now!" He said and shook Theus' hand. "It's an honor to serve under you again. I won't let you down."

Williams was walking up to them now, and Theus nodded for Sergio to leave. When he was close enough, he said, "Greg listen, I just want you to know-"

"Save it." He said coldly. "I was just informed that I am in fact getting promoted, but that the Admiral thinks I will be in better service to Starfleet as her Adjutant. That means that you and I will be in regular contact for your missions until your fleet's taskforce assembles."

"Yes sir." Theus said.

Williams leaned in close. "I don't know how you did it, or why Starfleet has so much faith in you, but I want to make it clear that to me, you aren't fit for this command. That crew is one of the finest I have ever had the pleasure to work with, and now you're in charge of their lives. You may have passed the bridge commanders exam, but you haven't even begun to put in the necessary work to rate your posting. Hell you've never even been a first officer. So the moment you mess up, and you will, I'll be there to take over."

Williams walked past without another word.

Theus looked up to his crew. They were waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what. Instead of focusing on what he didn't know, or trying to come up with uninspired words, he looked to zhNon and said, "Assemble the senior officers for a staff meeting, one week from today, zero seven-hundred hours."

zhNon didn't show any emotion on her face when she said, "Aye _Captain."_

The rest of his officers dispersed, except for Sergio.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" The young Ensign asked.

"Serg, I've been in Starfleet for twenty of the almost twenty-nine years I've been alive. If I wasn't in school, I was on the battlefield in some way or another until just recently. For the first time in what seems like forever, I get to embody the Fleet's mission. Exploring a region of space we couldn't go. Helping people in need, and making a difference in a galaxy that all too often is cold. I couldn't imagine anything else I'd like to do."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

 **Stardate 59222.8, March 14, 2388; Military Assault Command; Base Yuma, Arizona**

"You got this…you got this…" Theus repeated to himself yet again, his head slightly bowed.

After granting a week of shore leave before departing for their mission; Theus had taken the time to bring himself up to speed on pertinent intelligence information, regarding the state of the former Romulan Star Empire. It was worse than he could've imagined, and suddenly he remembered why he preferred being so far away from the actual operations of Starfleet. The date of their departure was at hand, and before they got underway, he needed to pick up the final members of his crew.

"Here for AIT?"

Theus looked up to see an exceptionally fit MACO officer; whose rank denoted that of a Major, approach him. She stood a few centimeters shorter than he, with short cropped blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was pleasant, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was sizing him up with her gaze.

"I'm not sure what that is." Theus said.

The Major stopped short being close enough to shake his hand and went to attention, giving a perfectly crisp and smart salute.

"Major Tiffany Bullock, reporting as ordered sir." She said. "I doubt any _Starfleet_ would be out here in the desert for advance infantry training, but it never hurts to ask."

Theus notice she held an expectant look on her face and gave a wry smirk.

"Oh, sorry." He said and returned the saluted before shaking her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Major. I was honestly expecting you to be waiting for me in the briefing room."

"Not my style." She said. "Besides, part of my primary mission is your security and safety. In these times one can never be too careful. And it gives me a chance to show off in front of your…our crew. Particularly the first officer."

"Have you met Lieutenant Commander zhNon?" Theus asked.

"I haven't. But it's a little telling that she's not with you. New command?"

"Not just a new command, new to command." He said.

"Everyone's new at some point. What do you say we stop taking up hallway space, and get this show on the road?"

She smiled and led the way. Theus had never been to an Earth Defense Force base. While the multiple military bases from all over the planet had been preserved in some fashion or another; for posterity and history, most had been repurposed to support Starfleet and other various scientific or logistical endeavors. This base had once been used for desert combat training, as well as the most advanced aerospace technological advancements of the time. As it was now, it currently was a multipurpose training facility for ground forces.

The two traveled a short distance through the building, and out into a wide quad where Theus saw many military vehicles and aircraft. He was never particularly fascinated with them, as their primary function was to destroy life. But their development would one-day lead to a weapon of mass destruction delivery system, ushering in a new era. One of peace, exploration, and humanism for all mankind. After passing through more auxiliary buildings, they arrived at the secure briefing room.

"Attention on deck." Bullock said as she held open the door for her CO to enter.

Theus was a little embarrassed, and notice the looks of confusion on the faces of his senior officers as they slowly stood. Bullock closed the door, and proceeded to tap in a few commands before ensuring him that the room was secure. She then took a seat across from zhNon.

"Good morning everyone." Theus started. "I hope everyone had adequate time for rest, and to get their personal affairs in order. As you all know, we're slated for departure here in a few hours, and since we had to pick up some final crew members, I thought it would be a welcomed gesture to come and meet them in person."

"How very cordial of you, sir." zhNon said.

Theus almost accused her of being sarcastic but Bullock spoke up first.

"This facility is also one of the most secure on the planet. Instead of having to beam through multiple time-zones, we can receive orders directly from Starfleet, and proceed straight to our mission." The Major said.

zhNon gave her a hard stare that was return just as strong. Although Theus was finding this slightly entertaining; the loyalty of a MACO toward a CO versus the oath of a Starfleet First Officer, they did have business to attend to.

"Continuing, I've review everyone's personnel file and for now, I'm not making any changes."

Theus let his statement linger. He waited until he saw comprehension in everyone's face before continuing.

"Lieutenant Mok, you will remain senior flight controller. Lieutenant Goritan at tactical, and Lieutenant Carver at Ops. Chief Bloss, we've had some new transfers to engineering to replace those that didn't come with us from the _Bozeman_. Our Chief Surgeon is already aboard, so that just leaves a bridge science officer. Ensign Contreras?"

Sergio beamed from his seat and said, "I'll do my best sir."

"I know you will." He looked to zhNon. "Commander zhNon will continue her role as first officer, and I would like to introduce you all to Major Bullock. She will oversee the MACO contingent, as well as being responsible for ground missions."

"Sir?" Goritan said, clearly upset.

Theus held up a hand. "Don't worry Lieutenant. Ship's security and tactical operations still fall under your prevue. However, when there are mission specific items that arise related to peacekeeping or shore landings, the MACOs have point."

This seemed to satisfy Goritan so Theus continued.

"Computer, bring up _Aegis_ mission profile one-zero-zero, dash one-two-five-three tact, three bravo, authorization Eridos, five-three-nine-seven, alpha."

The computer chimed, and a holographic projection in the center of the table displayed their orders from Starfleet.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is our first mission." Theus said.

"We're charting a new system?" Mok asked.

"Not exactly. Because it was on the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone, we've never had a chance to explore this region of space. What limited intelligence reports we have, suggest that contained within it was an ancillary support facility. Raw materials for their outposts, repairs, and such. The system has seven planets, all but two gas giants, but there are signs of habitable moons.

"Starfleet wants us to take a look at what we are designating, RSS-2398. This will allow us to get the lay of the land in a sense, in addition to allowing us to help the locals in any way we are able. We suspect that there will only be a small presence, if that, on any of the planets or moons, so we aren't anticipating running into anything that we can't handle."

"Do the Romulans know we're coming?" Goritan asked.

"We've been sending out constant, wideband subspace transmissions since our relief efforts began. Automated buoys have even been set up, so they will know our intent well before we enter their space."

"What about relief supplies?" Bloss asked. "I've been looking over my engines during my time off, and like what I see. But the _Aegis_ is still a pretty small ship, so unless you have another fancy formula that breaks the law of conservation of-"

"You'll have more than enough room." Theus said, and turned to Bullock. "I was planning on briefing this later, but in an effort to integrate the crew more smoothly, I've assigned 4 to a room for enlisted crew members. I have other plans for the additional cargo bay, which includes three, type VII industrial replicators. They're one-third the size, and twice as efficient."

Everyone seemed content with their objectives and Theus was feeling confident that his crew had a mission to focus on.

"Excuse me captain," zhNon said, "But if I may ask, why are we going here?"

Theus took a split second to gather himself before saying, "I thought it was clear that we would be providing relief efforts."

"It is sir, but I mean why this system? You said it was ancillary, even if there are Romulans there, it wouldn't be a large contingent." She sighed, "This may sound callous, but if we are really trying to help people, shouldn't we go to an area that's more densely populated?"

Theus walked from the wall console to stand before his crew. He needed them to see not only him, but how strong his conviction was in what they were doing, and why it was important.

"You're right zhNon. This area may not have many, if any Romulans in it. As an ancillary facility, they wouldn't have had many workers or much down there by way of comforts. But that is exactly why we need to help them. With their home world destroyed, the remnants of the Empire have consolidated in on themselves. Items like cultural preservation and continuation of government have taken a priority.

We ourselves are no strangers to making the tough decisions; the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. And while that makes sense logically, in our hearts, and in the very fabric of what makes us the Federation, we cannot turn our backs on them. Their own government has probably forgotten they exist. Worse, they could know they are there, and have written them off because the cost of a rescue would be too high. So if we are ever to have them begin to trust us, it has to start somewhere. Be it by helping a thousand of them, or just one."

Theus was proud at what he saw in the eyes of his officers. They came from different backgrounds, cultures, and planets, but they were unified in their goal.

zhNon stood. "When do we leave Captain?" She ask.

"As soon as the MACOs finish transferring all their people and supplies."

"That should be finished in the next half hour or so." Bullock said. "My second in command, Lieutenant Noor, has been overseeing the embarkation since 0400."

"You sharks really do more before 0700 than most people do in an entire day." Theus said. "Commander zhNon, take everyone aboard and finish preparations to get underway. I need to make a final stop over at Admiral Harris' office on Earth space dock and will join you shortly. Major, with me."

"Aye sir."

He looked over the room once again. "You have your orders, dismissed."

His crew filed out in short order. Once the doors were closed and the room re-secured, Bullock asked, "Are we going to meet our special guest?"

"That's an interesting title." He tapped his commbadge. "Eridos to Yuma Base transporter room, two to beam to the following coordinates." Theus said while entering in commands on a nearby terminal. "Energize."

The room fell away in a whining shimmer to be replaced by the artificial gravity, and recycled air of the orbital space station. Normally, passengers would materialize in one of the main transporter rooms. Theus and Bullock had arrived at a different location. Within Admiral Harris' office suite, a newly promoted Captain Williams was seated at his desk. In front of him, stood a rigid Romulan.

"Excellent timing Theus." Williams said. "But if you wanted security you could have just asked. Was an armed escort really necessary?"

Theus didn't understand until he noticed Bullock standing next to him. Rather he thought it was Bullock. He stepped back from his MACO commander who was covered in a sleek silver armor. Complete with strength enhancing attachments on the arms and legs, with one of the most advance tactical HUD helmets that he had ever seen.

"Major?" Theus said.

"Sir?" She answered casually, while adjusting her hold on an advance battle rifle that clearly wasn't general issue.

He was about ask her to explain when her suit suddenly crackled a soft blue, and he heard the sound of a shield resequencing.

"Is that a portable, personal shield?" Theus asked in fascination. "I thought these were still in the prototype phase."

"Amazing right? Almost like we live in a technologically advanced society." Bullock said, sounding slightly mechanical through her helmet's speakers.

"If we could get to it!" Williams shouted.

Theus and Bullock approached him and stood straight.

"As I was saying," continued Williams "Commander Eridos, I would like for you to meet your special liaison to the Romulan people, Centurion Keln."

Theus turned and stared at him hard for a moment before he extended his hand to the officer. His gaze was just as intense as the holo-image he had seen earlier, but the photons didn't do him justice. He was just as tall as Commander zhNon, with hard eyes and a deep olive skin. His jaw was square, and made him seem to scowl a bit, but his physical bulk made him appear even more overbearing. While not quite the size of the physique obsessed body builders in some cultures, he was close.

"Commander." Keln said, and nothing more.

"Damn, I really don't want to have to shoot you." Bullock said.

"You won't, Major," Theus said, "no ones here to make any trouble. The only thing that matters right now, is helping the people of Romulus."

"Romulus is dust!" Keln boomed.

Theus kicked himself internally for his poor choice of words. "And I am sorry for your loss, the entire Federation is."

"Are you? Because of all the powers in the quadrant, we are the only ones you couldn't assimilate!"

"The Federation is dedicated to the peaceful coexistence of all species." Bullock answered him.

"And yet you currently have some of the deadliest weapons of mass destruction ever created. Red matter, for example."

"Centurion." Williams said sternly. "When we offered you this posting, it was in good faith. The level of autonomy and trust we have extended is great, but it will only go so far."

"Then perhaps we should end this farce of a cooperation before it even begins! My people need me."

"You're right Centurion, they do." Theus said. "There are hundreds, perhaps thousands of Romulans that have been cut off from any source of legitimate assistance in what must feel like forever to them. They're hungry, in need of medical attention, and in all likelihood very desperate. If you are any indication, then they won't trust us."

"As they shouldn't! What reason would they have?" Keln spat.

"None. So help us give them one." Theus pleaded. "Trust is earned Centurion, and we can't begin to show our true intentions if your people will not listen to us in the first place. The fact of the matter is that we need you. We need you to be the bridge to show that there is a better way."

"A better way?" Keln laughed loudly, hysterically. "Gods of old, do you even hear yourself? A 'better way'! The sheer arrogance you display even when you have convinced yourselves you are doing the right thing. You see yourselves as the galaxy's ultimate altruists, when you are really saying that the price of admission into paradise is to submit to your will."

"And what will you do?" Theus asked defiantly. "Where will you go? What's left of your government barely authorize you to work with us. Your world, your entire civilization as you know it has changed, and it's not coming back. For centuries we've tried it one way, and look where it got you."

"You dare suggest this is our own fault?!" Keln roared.

"I don't suggest anything, just submit facts. Ambassador Spock warned Romulus of its impending fate. He sacrificed his life to stop a cosmic catastrophe that threatened us all. And in the weeks leading up to it, the only thing that kept Romulus from evacuating was their distrust. Their distrust of Starfleet, their distrust of Vulcans, and their distrust of the Federation. The nations of Earth decided to trust one another, and we reached the stars. The Vulcans, Tellarites, and Andorians decided to trust one another, and joining with humans, we've built a dream turned into reality. It's time for the Romulans to start trusting someone now."

Keln turned from Theus and headed toward the exit. Over his shoulder he said, "Ready to depart when you are, Captain."

"I almost envy you, Commander." Williams said. "Dismissed."

Theus left with Bullock in tow. Along the way to the lift that would take them to their entrance terminal, Bullock pressed a button that retracted her helmet and he noticed that she wore a peculiar smile on her face.

"Is there something on your mind, Major?" Theus asked.

"Hmm? Oh no sir, it's just that I realized Keln will fall under my command. Seeing as he's our liaison I will need to take him down with all MACO landing parties."

"I don't have to quote Starfleet regulations concerning fraternization to you, do I?"

"No sir. A Centurion is the equivalent of a Lieutenant Commander, or in my case, a Major." She smiled harder.

Theus sighed. "Just make sure you get authorization from the doctor first."

"Oh don't worry sir, I will."


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

 **Stardate 59223.2, March 15, 2388;** _ **USS Aegis**_ **, Earth Orbit**

"Captain on the bridge." zhNon said, as Theus stepped out of the turbolift.

"As you were." He said with a half-smile.

His crew returned their attention to their stations. And he walked over to the dedicated mission operations console behind his command chair, where his first officer was posted.

"Report."

"All decks report ready, sir." zhNon began. "The last of the crew and supplies were loaded a few minutes ago, and all preflight checks show green."

"Good."

zhNon handed him a PADD, and walked along side as Theus took his center seat.

"Also, we've received several successful test pings from Earth Space Dock for your holo-communication emitters."

"Emitters?" Theus asked. "I didn't request a holo-comm system."

zhNon tapped a few controls on his arm console, and brought up the work order. At the bottom, it was signed by Captain Gregory Williams.

"Well that explains that." She said.

Theus suppressed a curse. "I guess Starfleet's newest, Adjunct for Relief Operations in the Romulan sectors prefers more than face-to-face contact."

"Yes sir." She said, and zhNon remained at his side.

"Was there something else Commander?" Theus asked.

zhNon cocked her head slightly. If she was trying to appear stoic, the movement of her antennae betrayed her. She paused, and seemed to mull over her words before leaning in closer.

"Not entirely the worse choice as far as uniforms go, sir, but blue?"

Theus was expecting this question eventually, and was almost surprised that it took his first officer this long to ask. During their shore leave, he had chosen the fourth design, of the Sierra line of uniforms for his ship. It appealed to his sense of minimalism in color; while still maintaining the sleek, modern, and stylish design that was currently in fashion.

The officers wore square, silver pips. As was also the color of their commbadges, although raised with division insignias on each. Theus was informed from Admiral Harris that he had a lot of freedom in the style of dress for his ship, and himself personally. However, he was required to wear a badge with a command division star in the center. That didn't deter him from proudly displaying his passion.

"Old habits die hard." Theus answered her, and she nodded. "Now if you would Commander, take us out."

"Aye sir." zhNon stood tall. "Helm, signal space dock to get underway."

"Space dock has cleared us for departure." Mok said.

"Excellent, clear all moorings and umbilical struts. Ops, seal all hatched and retract all docking gangways."

"Ship sealed." Carver reported.

"We're free of Space Dock controls. Navigation at your discretion." Mok said.

"Give me exterior illumination. Ahead thrusters until we've cleared the outer hatch, and then engage one half impulse."

Inside the maintenance yard of Earth Space Dock, the _USS Aegis_ came to life as its power levels increased, and more flight systems were brought online. The impulse engines blazed a bright crimson as the ship slid smoothly out of the confines of the space station, and out into the Sol System.

"We're clear, engaging impulse engines."

Earth and Luna soon fell away, as the ship accelerated to over thirty-seven thousand kilometers per second.

"We're clear, sir." zhNon said.

"Good work Commander." Theus said. "Bridge to Engineering, how're we looking down there?"

 _Smoother than an Orion's females b-"_

"I'll take that as a confirmation the engines are at peak performance, Chief! Concise reports worked for our former captain, and they'll be more than adequate now." zhNon spoke, with unhidden heat in her voice.

 _Y-yes ma'am. All engines are nominal, warp power at your discretion, Commander, er…uh, Captain."_ The Tellarite stammered.

Theus smiled. While he may still have had a lot to work on with his personal relationship with his first officer, a performance of her duties was not one of them.

"Helm, set course for supply Outpost-63, warp seven." Theus said.

"Aye sir, course plotted and laid in."

"Captain, I've just received confirmation via subspace that the _Vesta_ is on schedule to rendezvous with us." Carver reported from Ops.

"Very good Lieutenant. Helm, engage."

 **Captain's Log, stardate 59432.1**

 _After several days at high warp to reach_ Outpost-63, _we are finally within range of the former Romulan Neutral Zone to begin our mission. I will admit a bit of frustration at having to be tractored to the region with the help of the_ Vesta's _quantum slip stream drive, but the bruise to my ego will heal nicely with the comfort of being able to save lives._

 _The crew, for their part, has performed their duties with a professionalism that should be commended. The_ Aegis _is a new ship, and with the added systems, personnel, and new commanding officer, it would be understandable if there were areas that they were falling short of. But with the uneventful travel time, everyone including myself has had an opportunity to begin settling in. Everyone except the MACOs."_

"It took only three days for our first official fight?" Theus asked his security chief.

"Technically four, sir. Ships clocks just began alpha shift. And it was more of a bout, a sparring match." Goritan replied.

"I think the more important matter is why they were dueling in the first place?!" zhNon asked in frustration, and shook her head.

The trio were on deck two making their way toward sickbay. Theus had been awoken to a call from Goritan; who himself had been awoken, about a physical altercation that had taken place down on deck four, in cargo bay three. Initial reports had said it was nothing serious, but a call from the chief medical officer garnered the attention of both the captain and first officer.

"Doctor Utan?" zhNon said, as they entered sickbay.

"Back here." Came a female's voice.

Theus had already toured his ship multiple times before their departure, but was pleasantly surprised to see the departments in action. With the increase in size of the _São Paulo_ class, came an increase of interior space. After the lessons learned from the Dominion War, Starfleet equipped escort vessels with more advanced sickbay systems. While not all were larger, they all had more advanced equipment that made them on par with any surgical facility on any larger starship. The _Aegis_ had the best of both, a sickbay that was modeled after the _Prometheus_ class ship, only without an internal medical laboratory.

"How's the patien…Great Ancestors!" Goritan shouted.

Theus and zhNon were equally as disturbed as they walked in on their CMO mid procedure. On a bio bed sat a young enlisted crewman, who was holding the doctor's foot in his lap as she stood above him on the bed. Her other foot was being used as leverage, as she pulled on an almost fifteen centimeter claw from his collar with a pair of gripping forceps.

"Almost…got it!" She shouted gleefully as she tumbled back, forceps and claw in hand with a large squirt of crimson blood arcing out from the gaping wound. "Okay, that's that worst of it, nurse take over." She said to her assistant.

"Doctor, report please." zhNon said sternly.

The middle-aged woman wore her auburn hair up, thankfully so as she was dabbing blood from her coat and neck. She had a warm, rotund face that accented her large, black eyes. Eyes with iris that were also completely black.

"I know what you're thinking, and he's going to be fine." Utan said.

"You read my mind." Theus said.

"Captain!" Utan said dramatically. "Aside from it being a breach of Starfleet ethics; and serious faux pas in Betazoid culture, I personally would never read your thoughts without your permission."

"Well you have it now."

Utan focused for a moment, and then grinned embarrassingly. "That's an Earth expression. Oh, you are a clever one, sir."

Before he could say anything, the door to sickbay opened and Lieutenant Noor entered. He was being followed by another MACO who was limping. Theus stared for a moment, and couldn't help but noticed how incredibly young he looked.

Although Theus knew mentally that the injured MACO's culture defined maturity and age different than Humans, it slightly bothered him. By any measurement, he was barely a post adolescent. But his rank and service stripe indicated he was not a fresh recruit.

"Captain." The Punjabis Lieutenant said, in an agitated voice. "Corporal V'Riss has something he would like to say to you."

The Caitian's tale flicked lazily behind him. His ears were folded back against his sandalwood colored fur, while his whisker drooped. "I would like to apologize sir. For wasting your time, and the resources of the medical team." He said, and finished with a low growl, looking crestfallen.

"Doctor." Theus said. She took the young corporal to a bio bed when she noticed; just as her captain, the quick bandage that had been applied to his foot. Theus turned back to Noor. "What happened?"

"V'Riss and Crewman Debis are bunkmates. When he woke up this morning for PT down in the gym, he taunted Debis about not being…hard enough." Noor finished carefully.

"Apparently Debis knows how to grapple, and V'Riss challenged him. It ended as such sir."

They were dealing with a serious matter, but Theus still had to keep himself from laughing.

"Lieutenant, are you saying that my crewman was seriously injured because another one of my crew; an experienced non-commissioned officer at that, became too aggressive during morning exercise and broke one of his claws off into his shoulder?"

"Again sir, I apologize." Noor said.

Theus was annoyed, but at the same time relieved that there was no malicious intent.

"Goritan, with this new information can we consider this matter settled?" Theus asked.

Goritan nodded. "I will still have to conduct a follow-up investigation sir, verify claims and such, but I don't see the need to file any formal charges."

"Good. Well then, shall we proceed to start the day?" He said to his bridge officers.

"Actually, do you have a moment sir?" Utan said returning from working on the MACO. When Theus nodded she continued, "Sir, it's been almost a week since we've launched. I understand there've been matters that required your attention, but we need to schedule your physical. I need it to certify your competency for command and-"

"Of course doctor." Theus said. When everyone within sickbay stopped talking and stared at him, he asked, "What?"

"N-Nothing, sir." Utan said in a surprised tone. "When would be a good time?"

"You don't seem busy now." He said.

zhNon stepped forward this time and said, "Run a detailed neurological scan while you're at it."

"Already on it, Commander." Utan said sounding even more shocked.

"Don't you all have work to be doing?" Theus asked. "zhNon, take the conn and prepare us for entry into RSS-2398."

"Aye sir." She said, and left with a smirk.

 **Bridge**

"Entering system RSS-2398, sir." Mok reported.

"Slow to impulse." Theus said. "Goritan, began sending hails on all subspace frequencies, let anyone who's out here know our intentions. Ops, anything on sensors?"

Carver worked her console methodically before summarizing. "There's a lot of junk in this system, sir."

"Junk?" zhNon asked.

"A lot of debris and rogue objects. Most likely from a relatively more violent formation in comparison to other systems. I'm detecting at least three dwarf planets with irregular orbits, an abnormally dense Kuiper Belt, and evidence of planetary discharge from impacts."

"Confirmed." Contreras said. "Sir, I've been conducting scans on the planets within this system. The star is a G-type, slightly older than Sol by a few million years. Intel was correct that only two of the planets have rock surfaces, but they're too close to the sun to support any type of life."

"Is there anything remarkable about them?" zhNon asked him.

"As far as composition, negative ma'am. But the second to closest planet has been, well it's been cracked open."

"Elaborate." Theus said.

"Sir, I was picking up debris trails from the orbits of the planet. While I could understand planetary matter being destroyed and ejected from the proximity of the sun, I also picked up traces of elements that shouldn't be in an atmosphere at all. Yttrium, Europium, Thulium, Promethium. The list goes on."

"Are those elements dangerous?" Goritan asked.

"Not at all Lieutenant." Theus said. "They're what humans used to call Rare Earth metals. We still use a lot of them, but once we began exploring space we found others that were more valuable. They're essential to the production of most advanced technologies."

"Which begs the question of why and how high enough concentrations were found in the atmosphere." zhNon said.

"More importantly Commander, who exposed them to the surface?" Goritan asked. "Any legitimate mining operation wouldn't have been remotely careless with their blasting or excavation."

"All good questions, luckily we'll have plenty of time to search for answers." Theus said. "Ops, send out a series of probes, starting with the outer most gas giant and working their way in. Have them all focus and survey one planet at a time. With the amount of moons each one has, this could take a while."

"Aye sir." Carver said.

"Helm, lay in a course for the fourth gas giant." zhNon said from her mission ops console. "Captain, I'm detecting over twenty three moons orbiting the planet. With its proximity to the sun; and number of rocky satellites with potential resources to exploit, I believe that will be the best place to start looking."

"Agreed. Take us ther-"

A bright, sickly green energy bolt crackled against the armor of the ship's starboard side and sent it veering to the left. Inside, the crew barely had time to hold on as they tried to stop from falling from their seats.

"Red alert, shields up!" zhNon shouted.

"Report!" Theus demanded.

"Incoming disruptor fire sir, energy signature matches known Romulan weapons." Goritan said. "Nothing on sensors, they're using their cloak."

Another blow to their ventral side.

"Sir, shields are down to eighty-nine percent. Armor at seventy." zhNon said.

"Defensive pattern Beta nine-three, try hailing them." Theus said.

"Sir!" Goritan shouted.

Everyone focused on the screen as a _Dhael-_ class Romulan Warbird de-cloaked in front in them. It began to disappear almost as soon as it was visible, but not before firing.

"Incoming plasma torpedo, point blank range!" Goritan reported.


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

 **Stardate 59432.1,** _ **USS Aegis**_ **, Uncharted Romulan System, RSS-2398**

"Hard about, set course out of the system, maximum warp!" zhNon order.

"Belay that." Theus countermanded.

"Captain?!"

"Torpedo has a lock, ten seconds to impact." Goritan said.

"Helm come about, full impulse to the nearest gas giant, red line all reactors. Ops, bring back those probes we sent out, and have them rendezvous at our position in theta formation, ten-thousand kilometer distance."

"Aye sir." Both stations acknowledged.

"Sir, our increase in speed has bought us time, but the torpedo is still gaining. Impact in twenty seconds, and falling." Goritan said.

"Captain!" zhNon shouted. "We need to put as much distance between that torpedo and the ship as possible. Continuing into the system prevents us from going to warp."

"Leaving the system gives them time to get away Commander, we're ending this. Now."

"Sir?"

"Tell me about that gas giant, Ensign." Theus said to his Science Officer.

"Standard hot giant sir. Atmospheric layers composed primarily of molecular and metallic hydrogen, methane, helium, ammonia."

Lieutenant Carver from Ops spoke up. "Sir, I wouldn't recommend getting to close. Wind speeds are in excess of two-thousand kilometers per hour, and the radiation belts in the magnetosphere will become lethal in short time."

"How much radiation?"

"Fourteen seconds to impact." Goritan said.

"The closest moon receives at least thirty-eight hundred rems per orbit." Contreras answered.

"Good." Theus said calmly.

The view screen began to fill with the vista of the massive planet. It reminded Theus of Jupiter, with its swirling clouds of multiple browns and greens. It had no signature markings or features, but at one of the poles was a clear and brilliant display of lights.

"Entering the upper atmosphere now, sir." Mok said.

"Hold her steady, Lieutenant. Take us directly to the highest concentration of magneto-interference at the pole." Theus said as the turbulence caused the ship to tremble.

"Torpedo less than three-thousand kilometers from impact." Goritan said, with an edge in his voice.

"Divert all available power to aft shields." zhNon ordered.

Theus tapped a few commands into his arm panel and said to Goritan, "Lieutenant, bring photonic counter-measures online."

"Aye sir." He said.

"Sir," Carver said, "scanner resolution down to less than seventeen percent. If we stay this close to the planet, significant damage will be done to the sensor array."

"Acknowledged."

"One-thousand kilometers." Goritan said.

"Pop chaff, Lieutenant" Theus ordered.

From aft of the _Aegis_ , two slow moving cylinders were launched. The hung lazily in space until they recognized a targeting scanner, and detonated with a blinding flash. Centuries ago, man used similar devices to confuse the radar signatures of air craft, and weapons guidance systems by detonating clouds of aluminum and other materials in their path. Starfleet had updated the devices to send out highly charged EM particles in an effort to overload the onboard systems of projectile weapons.

"Torpedo has lost us as a target, its scanners are attempting to reacquire." Goritan reported.

"A snowball would have a better chance in the Vulcan Forge." Theus said. "Commander, if you would?"

Theus saw that zhNon was busy at her Mission Ops console, no doubt coordinating preparation for what she believed would be major casualties and damage to the ship. She looked at the screen puzzled for a moment before regaining her focus.

"Helm take us up and come about, make sure we're still in the blind spot the pole is creating. Goritan, target cannons and fire."

The _Aegis_ gracefully swung up and fell back on herself before rolling to right herself. Mok expertly guided them into position, as Goritan manually targeted and fired several volleys of energy blasts from the main batteries to vaporize the torpedo.

"Target destroyed." zhNon reported.

"Are our probes in position yet, Commander?" Theus asked.

"Just about sir, I had them hold station to prevent damage from the gas giant."

"Ops, coordinate with Science. Our probes are about to have an unobstructed spherical line-of-sight on us, and we'll need a grid setup asap."

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Full power to the main deflector. Goritan, initiate tachyon pulse."

From the main deflector a pulse of tachyon energy was released. It expanded in all directions with no results.

"Enemy vessel de-cloaking, dead astern!" Goritan said.

"Probes have detected the ship. I have six sensor beams trained for solid lock." Carver said enthusiastically.

"They're trying to get away." zhNon said, as the ship started to cloak again and move away from the probes.

"Not this time." Theus said. "Set probes to stalk. Goritan, resolve a firing solution and target propulsion systems."

The Romulan vessel was cloaked, but still very visible to the _Aegis'_ sensors thanks to the sphere formation of the probes that kept pace with its every move. Even when it evaded the constant beams of two or three of them, the probes had it surrounded. They could destroy them, but it would require them to de-cloak. Their best option was to try and run, an opportunity Theus was not allowing.

"I have a lock."

"Fire photons, full spread." zhNon ordered.

Four crimson, active-thrust accelerated torpedoes streaked from the _Aegis._ The Romulan ship seemed to realize its mistake, as it began to de-cloak in an effort to raise shields, but it was too late. Two torpedoes slammed into each of its nacelles, sheering them off and causing several secondary explosions. Their shields finally activated, just as the other two warheads detonated near their primary impulse reactors.

"Direct hits, they've suffered massive damage, sir." Goritan said.

"Stand down to yellow alert, hail them." Theus said.

"They're responding, on screen." Carver said.

The screen flash, and showed the damaged and sparking bridge of the Romulan vessel. Smoke was visible in the background, but the spiteful face of a Romulan female surprised Theus. Truly she was still defiant.

 _Federation veruul! Finish it then!"_ She demanded.

"Romulan vessel, you have attacked a Starfleet vessel. As far as the Federation is concerned, that is an act of war. An act, which we both know your people cannot commit to. I am Commander Theus Eridos, Captain of the Starship _Aegis._ Why did you attack us?"

 _I don't answer to you, Federation!"_ She spat. _"You can either finish it, or wait until we make repairs and I will. Any attempt to board, and I will send us all to the afterlife!"_

Theus signaled for the channel to be muted and screen to be deactivated. He stood up and turned to his crew.

"Impressions?" He asked his bridge. zhNon stepped forward but he held up a hand when he noticed three individuals at the turbo lift doors. "Major?"

Major Bullock deactivated what sounded like magnetic boots and stepped forward. Once again she was in full battle armor, only this time she had two addition MACO's with her at each access point. They were posted like sentry, armed with several particle weapons and each wore a combat bandoleer with a loadout of multiple grenades, stabbing weapons, blunt non-lethal batons, and scanners.

 _Engineering to Bridge, can someone tell me why there are MACO's posted in my engine room?"_ Bloss demanded.

"Stand-by Chief." Theus said. "Well?"

The helmet retracted from her face and she said, "Sir, I must admit to being a little confused. What did you think we would do when you sounded battle stations, sit in our bunks?"

"When did you even enter the bridge?"

"Respectfully sir, there is still a very active situation we have to deal with. I would be more than happy to go over protocol; and the absolute lack of security for critical systems and personnel during general quarters, but we should really focus on the Romulans for now."

"I take offense to that." Goritan huffed.

"As you should." Bullock said without missing a beat. "I'm surprised professional embarrassment didn't keep you quiet."

Goritan began to walk from his station but zhNon interrupted.

"Enough! The captain asked for input, does anyone have anything?" She said.

Goritan grumbled. "I don't think they are trained from the Imperial Fleet." He said. "Threats from their Commander aside, their movements were too predictable. Too textbook."

"Agreed." Bullock said. "What little I saw of their bridge suggests they're a poorly trained militia, maybe even civilians. They weren't wearing Imperial Fleet uniforms."

"She also seemed angry." zhNon added. "Not humiliated or defeated, but angry in the sense of being helpless."

"I noticed that as well." Theus said.

Just then, the door to the bridge opened, and Centurion Keln stepped out.

"You called for me?" He said to Bullock.

Bullock cleared her throat, and gave him a hard look. He stared just as hard and then turned to Theus.

"Permission to enter the bridge…sir?" He said after an unnatural pause.

Theus didn't respond for a moment but eventually said, "Granted." He motioned for him to come toward his chair. "Centurion, we've just been attacked by a rather powerful Romulan Warbird."

"It couldn't have been that powerful, we're all still alive." He said.

"I think you underestimate the capabilities of Starfleet." Theus said, angrily.

"Forgive me Command…Captain. I meant to say that the commander of the vessel must be an inept fool. While Romulans have no problem fighting, we prefer to achieve our objectives in the most direct way possible. Combat requires time, energy, and has variables that cannot be controlled. That ship would have been right to exercise more patience, and strike when you were busy with a scan or during a shuttle launch."

"He's right."

zhNon and Bullock spoke over one another. They shot each other a harsh glance before zhNon continued. "They didn't follow any known or observed patterns of Romulan combat."

"Sir, I recommend we allow Centurion Keln to speak with them." Bullock said.

"I object sir." zhNon said swiftly. "He's here to facilitate easier interaction once we have an agreement of relief operations. This is a combat situation, and until we resolve it, I don't think it's an acceptable risk to let him contact them."

"And what exactly would I do, Commander?" Keln asked. "Or did you not notice they were firing on me as well?"

"One of the newest, most advance, and heavily armed ships in Starfleet would be a nice start to rebuilding your Empire." She said.

"What is he here for if not to make our interactions more peaceful?" Bullock asked.

zhNon and Bullock were challenging one another with non-verbal looks again, but Theus didn't have time for it.

"Enough." He said. "We're contacting the Romulans with Centurion Keln's help. After our attack, they probably have wounded over there and we need to try and provide aid."

Theus retook his seat.

"Goritan, maintain positive weapons lock. zhNon, notify sickbay of possible casualties. I want a strike team prepped and ready in case we need to go over their Major, for now, reestablish visual."

It took a moment but the Romulan finally responded.

 _What do you want…bruchon!"_ She shouted at Keln.

"Jolan tru citizen, I am no traitor." He said. "My name is Keln, I am a Centurion in the Star Navy. The Federation is here to help. Something you would know if you possessed the wisdom to speak with them first, instead of firing disruptors."

 _You speak sweet words while on the ship of our enemy, and claim not to be a traitor?"_ She asked.

"If they wanted to destroy you, they could have done so multiple times over."

Keln said this plainly, and it seemed to mollify her as she realized the truth.

"Do not trust them, trust me. Our empire is broken, bordering on the brink of extinction. You know the weakness of Humans. Their compassion and need to help overrides their concern for the safety of even their own lives. They want nothing more than to be seen as the saviors of the galaxy."

 _This I know, Centurion."_ She said in a low voice.

"Then you must also know, that being able to say they are the reason we survived as a people, is the ultimate narcotic to them. They are not doing this out of the kindness of their hearts, but to say once again to all the races of the quadrants that they are morally superior. It's what gives them the power they so vehemently deny they crave."

 _Your words speak true, Centurion. So answer me, why should we help them to increase their political leverage?"_

"We shouldn't." He said. "But our position necessitates that we think of the larger picture. Romulus will return. We will stand tall as the proud and glorious people we have always been. But that cannot happen if we do not survive long enough to rebuild. The Federation is offering to help us. It would be unwise to reject those that will help put food in the mouths of our citizens."

She was silent for a long time before saying, _"I am_ _R'Navta_ _, champion of the free_ _Romulan Republic of Lleiset_ _."_ She said.

"Lleiset?" Theus asked.

"Roughly translated, it means liberation or freedom." Keln answered him.

 _I will allow you to take us back to our world. A moon orbiting the next gas giant in this system. Do not try to board us."_

The screen went blank. Theus raised an eyebrow before letting out a breath.

"They're powering down their defensive systems, sir." Goritan said.

"I supposed we're fortunate that they're allowing us to tow them." He said. "Helm, bring us into position. Ops lock on tractor beam."

"I'm receiving a set of coordinates, Captain. However, our probes completed a scan of that moon and found nothing." zhNon said.

"I'm sure there's more to that moon than initial scans revealed, Commander." Theus said. "Engage."


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 **Stardate 59432.3, USS Aegis, Romulan Moon Lleiset**

 _Captain's Log, supplemental_

 _After a brief engagement with what has been identified as the Free Romulan Republic Ship Revolt, we are currently in orbit of their home planet, a moon named Freedom of all things. While we have very little information to go on, what little we have been able to surmise is that this system and moon were indeed a small support facility. But why they refer to themselves as an independent state is something that has yet to be determined. R'Navta has invited us to meet with the leaders of their world; me in particular, and though I remain skeptical, I believe it is best chance we have at moving forward._

"Eridos to Aegis, transport complete." Theus said into his commbadge.

 _"Acknowledged sir. We've taken up a high stationary orbit that will give us maximum coverage of the area. If you need any form of assistance, we will be able to provide support."_ zhNon said.

"Have Chief Bloss put a survey team on stand-by. If things work out, I want them down here as soon as they are able to start fabricating items the Romulans need. Eridos out."

He closed the channel and took in his surroundings. The coordinates that were provided put them right on the outskirts of what was obviously a makeshift town center. The buildings had been converted from modular shelters, and most of the streets were made from metal deck plating.

Accompanying him was his own chief of security, Lt. Goritan along with two security crewmen. Although Theus was satisfied with that for his protection, Major Bullock had insisted on some of her MACOs joining. Lt. Noor beamed down with Corporal V'Riss in addition to another two privates and Centurion Keln.

"How long are we supposed to wait again sir?" Goritan asked.

"They said an escort detail would be here shortly. While we could've beamed directly to their front door at the municipal hall, I didn't think it would make the best impression for Federation personnel to appear suddenly in front of people who've already proven themselves as hostile."

"You use that word a lot Captain." Keln said. "Tell me, would you consider yourselves as hostile if Romulans were beaming down freely onto Earth or any Federation outpost?"

Theus was about to challenge him when he heard a deep growl. He looked around only to see V'Riss scratching at his head.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It's the weather here sir." V'Riss said, sounding very uncomfortable. "The amount of moisture in the air is distracting and making it difficult to concentrate."

"Suck it up." Lt. Noor said sternly.

With the amount of security they had, Theus wanted to make a gesture of good will by not having them fully armored. Everyone still carried weapons, but the MACO's and Goritan's team wore less sophisticated energy dispersal uniforms. This exposed the fur covered Caitian to the elements, and he couldn't get away.

"It's not just you." Theus took out his tricorder and began scanning. "The atmosphere here has a higher moisture content than most M-Class planets. I wouldn't be surprised if breathers were required seasonally."

The moon they were on was a lush world. While the settlement had cleared away a majority of the local plants for buildings, behind it an overgrown forest was thriving. Large leaf trees the color of turquoise and aquamarine loomed, while the smaller grass and plants were deep hues of red and violet. Theus was intrigued at the possibility of being able to study it in depth, but an approaching medium size land vehicle approached.

"You will come with us." The leader said once they reach the landing party.

Theus nodded politely and ordered the crew to mount the vehicle. It was an angular shaped troop carrier by the look of it, and it had a tarp that covered the back of the bed in which they rode. Most likely to sequester the knowledge of their arrival. In short time they had reached the municipal complex and were brought in through a rear loading dock to a medium conference room.

"Was anyone able to see anything of note?" Theus asked his assembly.

"Just that these Romulans seem to be a bit more hospitable than most, it's almost alarming." Noor said, referring to the small table of refreshments his MACOs were already helping themselves to.

"Could be a show." Goritan offered.

"Oh I assure you, our intentions are most genuine Starfleet. Can you say the same?"

They all turned to see a confident Romulan male entering the room with R'Navta and two other elders. Theus could not help but to notice the almost identical resemblance of the one who had spoken to them and the Commander, but he was older. Perhaps a sibling. He gestured for them to sit at the long square table and did the same across from them.

"Commander Eridos, I am told you are the Captain of the powerful warship in orbit. I am daise C'Ulos, leader of the free world of Lleiset."

Theus took a moment to gather his response. A daise was the title given to leaders or chiefs in Romulan society. That there were two older members apart of his delegation spoke volumes.

"Thank you, daise-"

"C'Ulos, please."

"…Thank you C'Ulos. I regret that we are meeting under these circumstances, or that it is almost immediately following an altercation between the Federation and your settlement. But I hope that through these talks, an amicable resolution can be reached."

"Yes well, I must apologize for my sister, though the fault is my own. I have given the Lleiset Guard explicit orders to repel all who would encroach upon our space. The blame lies with me for not clarifying that it should be for those that have shown a hostile intent."

The Starfleet officers all exchanged a silent glance with one another, not sure what to make of a Romulan apologizing.

"There was no serious damage done to our ship, however the Revolt did take quite a beating. We would be more than happy to help you with repairs." Goritan said.

"Is that how you plan to garner our favor?" One of the elder representatives asked. "You come in, destroy our means of protection, invade our space, and then suddenly offer the hand of friendship?"

"I would remind you sir, that you attacked us first. We only fired in self-defense, a policy Starfleet has had since its inception." Noor responded to the accusation.

"Yet there is no policy of respecting the borders of sovereign states." R'Navta said. "Or do you still claim that you are on a mission of relief?"

Theus held up his hand before anyone could answer her.

"I believe we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." He said. "With the destruction of Romulus, The Federation is committed to providing any and all relief efforts that is within our ability to your people. We came to this system in the hopes of being able to provide assistance. Yet, before we go any further with these talks, I feel it necessary to ask the obvious. Who are you? And what is the Free Republic of Lleiset?"

C'Ulos jutted his chin up defiantly and smirked. The same look was on the face of his entire entourage.

"In the days following the destruction of our home there was sheer chaos. As you can imagine, the news struck at the very soul of every Romulan. Emergency messages flooded our channels, as we struggled to make sense of what was happening. Ships from all across our space were recalled, our resources consolidated. And what should have been a time of great solidarity started to turn into a power grab!"

C'Ulos' last statement increased his breathing as his face took on a look of utter disgust. After letting out a hard breath, he continued.

"Being so close to the border, it took several khaidoa for any meaningful representation to reach us. When they did, our most valuable materials were taken. Orbital platforms, supply depots stripped barren. When the Empire was finished, they left us with barely a functioning kllhe'mnhe!"

Only they Romulans understood the expletive but they no one asked what it meant.

"It's been over a year; how did you survive?" Goritan asked.

"We are Romulans." R'Navta said. "If nothing, we know how to persevere."

"You may have noticed that our moon has an unusually high water content." C'Ulos picked up again. "It was a fortunate discovery, as we are able to mine deuterium and process anti-deuterium from the oceans in vast quantities."

"A valuable commodity indeed." Theus said.

"When the Empire returned not long ago seeking more 'tribute', we honored their request by commandeering their drop ships. We returned to space, and took over the Revolt as well. My sister, lead the charge." He said looking to her with pride in his eyes.

"And how many Romulans died for that honor?" Noor asked.

"How dare you!" The other representative finally spoke. "You have no idea what we have had to contend with. The struggles and sacrifice of trying to survive!"

"Gentlemen please." Theus said. When everyone had settled he said, "It's not our place to judge you or the actions you have taken since the loss of your planet. But the Federation does have strict laws and codes in regard to whom we interact. If I understand you correctly, you're saying that your world stands apart from the Romulan Empire. That you have declared yourselves an independent state?"

"It's more than a declaration Commander."

"That much is obvious. And while I can understand the incredible predicament that you all faced, this new information does change the nature of our mission." He said carefully.

"Ah yes, those regulations your Starfleet is so fond of." C'Ulos said and nodded. "Very well, you have shown an interest in helping us, and I humbly accept; no, humbly submit to you an official request of your assistance in making us more self-reliant Commander."

Theus once again looked to his officers. They both looked just as reserved as he, so he decided to buy himself some time.

"I will need to discuss this with superiors." He said.

"The anthem of all who serve." R'Navta said sarcastically.

"Take the time that you need Commander." C'Ulos said. "We won't be going anywhere, seeing as how we have major repairs to make to our main battle ship."

Theus heard the bait but didn't take it. Instead he said, "daise, it would go a long way to helping your request get approved if we knew more about your society. The daily routine of your citizenry, vital statistics, recorded history."

"Looking for the tactical advantage?"

"Not at all, however when I report back to Starfleet Command, having a solid idea of the needs of your people will more than likely make them inclined to approve your request."

"Of course." C'Ulos said. "I will have the information sent to your ship immediately. In the meantime, I have a gift for you."

He walked them back to the loading docking in which they had entered. At one of the offload doors, were two large sealed flats. C'Ulos went to one, and pulled back a tarp to pull out a bottle filled with a pale blue liquid to hand to Theus.

"Being so far away from the Empire had its advantages. While they didn't give us much, they ensured our stores of ale were kept overflowing. In retrospect, I supposed they wanted to keep us docile, but recently we have had more than enough occasion to celebrate."

"I-I couldn't." Theus said.

"Oh, but I insist." He said. "That particular bottle is a century vintage; 2288. We're also fortunate enough to have older citizens from a time when every Romulan made their own brew. It's become quite a popular time consuming, but worthwhile hobby with our emerging cultural district and they each included their crafts."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that those cases are full of multiple artisan craft ales, created in small batches locally on your moon?" Theus asked while trying to not sound interested.

"Artisan Ales? I like the sound of that Commander. That's exactly what's in there."

"Captain," Corporal V'Riss said while scanning the containers, "there's over 600 liters here." He said while hungrily fawning over the cases with his other MACOs.

"The Federation still considers Romulan Ale illegal sir." Goritan said.

"And despite not being within the borders of Federation space, we are still obligated to observe the law. What do regulation demand of us Lt.?" Theus said.

"That all officers who confiscate contraband transport it to the nearest star base for proper disposition at the earliest convenience of the ship without interfering with mission accomplishment. So long as the material is not classified a hazardous, radiological, or biological threat." Goritan said.

"All officers." Theus repeated. "Corporal V'Riss, please confiscate this contraband and report to the quartermaster for proper stora-"

Theus cut himself short when he heard the distinct sound of his ships transporter sequence initiating. He turned to see the fading silhouette of V'Riss and the containers disappearing and heard a pleased purr coming from him as he vanished.

Lt. Noor looked sheepish and said, "MACOs, what can I say sir."

"Ahem." C'Ulos interrupted. "If I may Commander, I would like to offer you a tour of our city. We are proud of what we have accomplished in so little time, and are eager to show…"

C'Ulos stopped when a personal communicator on him chimed. He brought it to his mouth, and spoke hurried, angry words into it before putting it away.

"I'm afraid our tour will have to wait, please, come inside." He insisted.

"What's wrong?" Theus asked.

Just then, a loud siren began to sound in the distance. Theus couldn't tell what direction it was coming from, but soon another blared. And then another.

"What's going on?" Goritan demanded.

"I assure you that everything is under control, however we have a situation that needs to be dealt with. Now for your own safety, I suggest you come inside."

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what's happening." Theus said.

"Sir!" Noor said. "I'm detecting supersonic disruptions in the atmosphere. My gods! Incoming!"

Noor shouted as he dived onto Theus. No one had time to say anything as the other MACOs covered the Starfleet security crewman, and Goritan dove behind a stanchion with Keln as a large explosion impacted and the concussive blast threw them back.

Two more blasts rocked the compound, and Theus could only protect himself until a lull in the attack presented itself. When no more streaks were heard in the air, he pushed his Lt. off him and looked around. There was a loud ringing in his ear, as he took in the sight of the massive structural damage that had been done.

In the distance, there were smoldering buildings that had also been attack. Sirens from emergency vehicles and first responders could be heard in the distance, and loud speakers blared what sounded like a repeating message in Romulan.

"R-Report." Theus choked out. He was covered in debris and soot. "Is everyone okay? Sound off."

Everyone on his team acknowledged they were uninjured except Noor. Theus looked to the ground and saw him laying limp.

"Lt.!" Theus shouted. He took out tricorder and did a quick scan before touching his commbadge. "Eridos to Aegis, emergency beam out, send me and Lt. Noor directly to sickbay for a medical emergency."


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **Stardate 59432.8, USS Aegis, in orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

The cursor on the holographic screen of his terminal blinked non-stop and Theus could not think of the words to move it forward. Everything had happened so fast, and without warning. He replayed his security procedures in his head and found nothing lacked. Scans from the ship had found nothing that would suggest an attack. There was a small military base south of the city, but even that proved to be nothing more than training for reserve forces. He was about to replay the events of the day in his head once again when the door to his ready room/quarters chimed.

"Yes." Theus said exhausted.

Major Bullock entered in her normal strong gait, and stood in front of his desk.

"I've spoken with the Doctor regarding how to handle his remains sir. She assured me that the stasis pod fields won't fail."

"How long?"

"The funeral detail I dispatched is set to rendezvous with the _Io_ in about five days. We'll be a shuttle and three MACOs down for about 11 days total." She said.

"I see, thank you Major."

Bullock remained. She fixed her gaze and said, "It never gets easier sir. You learn how to go through the motions while maintaining your composure but that feeling is just as strong each time."

"As it should be." He tilted his head to each side and cracked his neck. "Did you complete your analysis?"

If she was surprised at his response, Bullock didn't let it show. "I-I did sir. Scans of the area show impacts from a massive mortar attack."

"Mortar?"

"Crude explosives launched as indirect fire weapons utilizing chemical propulsion. Normally they move at much slower velocities, but with the elements and chemicals we have access to in these modern times, they're just as deadly as a photon grenade when used properly."

Theus nodded. "And because they're just explosives encased in metal, they're difficult to detect unless you're looking for them."

"That they are sir."

 _"zhNon to Captain Eridos, daise C'Ulos has beamed aboard."_

"Thank you, Commander. Escort him up." He nodded to Bullock. "Prep the Wardroom."

"Yes sir." She said and turned to leave. As the door opened, she passed the Romulan leader and gave a cold stare.

"Come in please." Theus said impatiently.

He entered and took a seat when it was offered while zhNon walked around the desk to stand at her captain's side.

"Commander…" C'Ulos started, but zhNon cut him off.

"On this ship, he is the Captain, daise."

"Forgive my lapse of decorum. Captain, I cannot begin to apologize for yesterday's unfortunate events."

"Try anyway." Theus said.

"I understand your position. As a leader myself; one who has also loss those under my charge, I know how difficult this time must be for you and your entire crew."

"I don't think you understand our position daise." zhNon said.

"Are you suggesting that those in the Federation are somehow capable of feeling loss greater than a Romulan? Or that we are not capable of feeling emotions like you do?" C'Ulos accused.

"Don't!" Theus shouted. "The fragility of your ego, or your hurt feelings are of no consequence when compared to the fact that we have to deal with a man who has just loss his life!"

"An action that neither I, nor my people had anything to do with, Captain."

"I'm sorry, but did we miss something?" zhNon asked. "You said this was your republic."

"But they refuse to join."

Theus pinched his brow and massaged the area. He saw where this was going and didn't like it.

"Are you saying that there is a sperate political group on your planet that refuses to recognize your government as the legitimate authority?"

"I wouldn't give them that much of a classification but yes."

"And you didn't think it prudent to at the very least warn us?" zhNon asked.

He ignored her. "Captain, I know this has been a difficult time, but I would ask that you not let recent event…this recent tragedy influence your decision. We still have many people down there that could use your help."

He held up his hand. Theus did indeed have much to think about, but as it was, daise C'Ulos was too much of a distraction. It angered him to no end that his crew was put in danger, that one had died, simply because one man did not consider it worth mentioning.

"You'll have my decision later." Theus said.

"And approximately what time will that be at?"

He didn't answer. Instead Theus touched a panel on his desk and a security crewman entered.

"Please escort the daise back to the transporter room." Theus said.

C'Ulos gave him a searching stare, but did not object to leaving. Theus stood, and paced about his medium sized cabin a bit before turning to zhNon.

"This complicates matters." She said.

"Commander, you have a gift for understatements." He sighed. "Assemble the senior staff, Major Bullock has the Wardroom ready."

"Aye sir." She said.

The Aegis was a technological marvel not only for the advanced weapons and sensor packages she held, but also from her utilization of space. While the ship looked extremely compact and cramped from the outside, the complete redesign of the internal space of escorts vessels had come a long way.

Cargo bay space was limited on the ship, but with the improvements in miniaturization that Admiral Harris had spoken of, they were able to fit more into practically the same amount of space. The areas of bays 1 and 2 had been increased and held most of all the items Starfleet needed. Bay 3 had been split with the MACOs. It was the smallest rec room in the fleet that held a gym and a few lounge tables. Wall mounted barriers prevented anyone from inconveniencing the other, but that left bay 4 completely to the MACOs.

All of their equipment, vehicles, weapons, and anything else they desired was stored here. It also housed what they had affectionately called their "stack". Three long cargo containers that stretched the length of the bay that were stacked right atop one another. They were so large that they left barely 10cm of space from the wall and ceiling.

Each one could be accessed via a center door, and a small scaffolding ladder allowed access to the different levels. The first stack held personal equipment; armor, shield generators, scanners, and the like. The second; a dedicated armory that contain any and all weapons that a ground troop could want. The final at the top served as Major Bullock's office. She handled administrative and disciplinary issues on one side. On the other, a secure room with state of the art holographic projectors and an imaging system interfaced with the main computer for mission planning.

"Captain on deck." Bullock said as Theus entered.

"Are you going to do that every time he walks into a room?" zhNon asked.

"My house, my rules."

zhNon rolled her eyes as Theus took his seat. He tapped a few commands into a PADD and took a sip from a glass of water before starting.

"Good morning everyone. I wish this first official meeting included all of my senior officers, but unfortunately, he is one of the reasons it had to be called. We will have time to mourn his loss, but for now, we must continue on. Lt. Meynush Noor literally gave his life to protect mine. A debt no man can repay, I for one, will not see his sacrifice given in vain by not doing everything we can to make this mission a success."

"Here, here." Bullock said as everyone nodded.

"Before we begin discussions, I've had our resident Xeno-Culturalist work up a profile on these Romulans. Ensign?"

Contreras stood and delicately maneuvered through the cramped office toward the exit. He brought up a holographic window, and began inputting commands directly into the screen, the holographic sensors detecting his movements and thus providing resistance.

"Meet the Lleisetians, a designation we'll use to keep things from getting confusing. We received a pretty thorough cultural database from them, just before the…the attack." He said. His voice was starting to crack, and he looked embarrassed.

"It's okay Sergio." Dr. Utan said reassuringly.

Theus was proud to see his crew there for one another. They had known one another far longer than they had known him, but seeing the camaraderie was welcomed. He knew that Contreras, a young man of only 19 years, had just been commissioned by Captain Williams after completing his final requirements on the Bozeman. This was his first experience with the realities of service, as his prior ship only flew routine supply and courier mission.

"Excuse me." He said, and gathered himself. "As I was saying the database contained a complete detailing of their history. There are a little over 15,000 citizens and they are growing at a slow, but steady pace."

"Considering their life spans, and the fact that they aren't in direct conflict with anyone, that's a given." Goritan said.

"Yes, but one of the more interesting things I discovered was that this outpost was originally for _bruchonis_."

"Didn't R'Navta call Keln that during the attack?" Mok asked.

"Close. From what I can tell, it's a conjugation. If _bruchon_ means traitor, then _bruchonis_ literally translated means 'fallen' or 'disgraced'."

"Like Klingon honor codes?" zhNon asked.

"No Commander, it would be more accurate to compare them to someone who has failed in their duties to the Empire. They aren't traitors in the classical sense, more they are social pariahs, and the status is reflected in their daily lives with financial and political interactions."

"That's a bit much isn't it?" Carver asked.

"That's a bit light. If you don't believe me, ask the Commander here what Andorians used to do to those who failed the Imperial Guard." Bloss said with a snort.

"The same you Tellarites used to, only with less talking."

"This shouldn't come as a surprise." Theus said to Carver. "Earth was not immune to similar practices. Well into the Information Age when we were sending small probes and rockets into space, many militaries still used physical punishment for discipline. Administrative discharges could follow former service members for years."

"And that doesn't hold a candle to criminal charges." Bullock said. "While some of the laws were understandable, the punishments rarely focused on rehabilitation. When they were released, the felonious charges interfered with their ability to find work, housing, and prevented certain rights like voting.

"Exactly," Sergio continued, "the Lleisetians were in a sense exiled here. They were out of sight of the 'good' acceptable Romulans, while still providing a much-needed service."

He tapped the screen again.

"They also have some pretty progressive ideas and laws when compared to what we know of Romulan society. While Romulus had a senate, they were still imperialistic with an Emperor. But we know from our intelligence reports that the Emperor and Emperor's Legate were mostly just heads of state, while the Praetor was the one with true power."

"Like Earth nations with Monarchy's and a Prime Minister." Carver said.

"Indeed. They are incorporating aspects of chief executive officials and more voting. Most notably, they seem to be expanding their definition of civil rights in the form of freedom of speech and privacy."

"Hang on Ensign." zhNon said while trying to comprehend. "Are you saying that the Romulans…the Lleisetians are trying to establish their own version of the Guarantees that Federation citizen are entitled?"

"That's the best way to put it ma'am." He confirmed. "However, there are those that do not agree with these changes. A small group of a vocal minority has been calling for a return to the ways of the Empire. They call themselves, _Children of the Wing._ And they have shown that they are willing to go to any length to be heard."

"Thank you, Ensign." Theus said. "So as everyone can see, we have a legitimate issue that puts us at direct odds with the goals of our mission."

"Forgive me sir, but I don't see the issue you speak of." Goritan said. "We came to help, they've attacked us. Twice now. And in the process, one of our own was killed. I believe we should move on."

"I concur Captain." Mok said. "That torpedo was more than close enough, and the radiation damage to our shields and sensors will take time to repair. We are expending resources and time unnecessarily the longer we remain."

"I hope I'm not sounding too in character when I say I believe would should stay and help in whatever way we are able." Dr. Utan said. "The tragedy of a life being taken from us should not be answered with allowing them to suffer needlessly."

"Help has to be desired Doctor." Bloss said. "If you want to dodge mortars for your workout regiment, be my guest. But I'll keep my snout, and my crew safe from their cruelty!"

"Chief?" zhNon asked.

"My team was able to do an analysis on the fragmentation pieces we collected from the site with the Major. They weren't normal ordnance, they were make shift improvise explosives. The metal they used was coated in various other liquid metals in order to linger in the body. It was meant to poison and kill slowly if it didn't extinguish your life outright."

"What kind of people are these?" Bullock asked in revulsion.

"Is there a way we can split the difference?" Carver asked. "We don't have to beef up their military or restock their coffers, but we could take care of their immediate medical needs. For all their people."

"I'm afraid that might risk our people to unnecessary danger again." Bullock said. "Even if my guys transport down in full battle gear, we would more than likely agitate the locals to the point of not being effective. They've just thrown off what they consider an oppressive government, we don't want to come in and be seen as more overseers."

"More to the point, does the Prime Directive even allow us to do anything in this situation?" Contreras asked.

Theus and zhNon looked to one another and he nodded for her to proceed.

"The Prime Directive does and also does not apply in this situation. On one hand, they are certainly a warp capable species that has made a direct request for our help."

"On the other," Theus said, "they are also an independent state not recognized by the Federation Council. While it would be one thing if we just found them while exploring, we are in recognized Romulan territory. The Federation has no plans for a sector grab, so we are honoring their borders."

zhNon continued. "Still, borders only exist so long as a nation can enforce them. With the Romulans occupied with internal matters, Starfleet has limited approval to travel their space only with the intent of delivering relief. If they don't consider themselves citizens of the Empire, then we're not supposed to be interacting with them."

"And there's the matter of the Children of the Wing. Even if I did allow for relief efforts to proceed, we would still have to contend with a dissident faction that doesn't approve of us helping who they consider traitors to the Empire."

"They're terrorists sir." Goritan said emphatically.

"That's subjective." Theus said back. "But what is not up for debate is that they have engage in violent extremism in order to effect political change."

"Isn't that the textbook definition sir?" Mok asked.

"Centuries ago, Nelson Mandela, a man Earth recognizes as a freedom fighter for his efforts to end the perfected racism of institutionalized discrimination called Apartheid, used violence to get the attention of people and effect change in his nation."

"Sometimes I forget just how violent and backward you Humans used to be." Dr. Utan said. "They're using violence to return to a more oppressive way."

"Oppressive to us, Dr." zhNon said. "Andorians have also had their issues with social justice. Not only did we marginalize the Aenar, their ideals of pacifism were considered so revolting and weak that they were treated as a sub-species."

"Denobulans were no better. Our bigoted views toward the Antaran made it easier to develop policies against them as well as justifying military campaigns." Goritan said.

"Their way is theirs alone Doctor." Theus said. "Until they decide to change, and ask for that help, it's not our place to interfere."

"So we're leaving then?" Carver asked.

"Not exactly." Theus shook his head. "I've been in contact with Starfleet Command and they agree that this is one of those gray areas. After consulting with Captain Williams, he has given me authorization to make the call myself. His assessment of my and Commander zhNon's interpretation has given him confidence.

He stood, signaling that this meeting was about to be over.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is an internal matter that the Children of the Wing and the Lleisetians need to work out for themselves. At the very least, we will leave medical supplies. But won't be able to make a determination to do more without talking to all sides."

"Captain? You don't plan on going back down there do you? You can't" zhNon said.

"For once, I'm in complete agreement with the Commander." Bullock said.

"Is that all it took?" Theus gave a half smile. "Unfortunately ladies, we don't have a choice. Major take whatever security precautions you feel are warranted, nothings off the table. Commander, contact C'Ulos and see if he can arrange a meeting. Lt.'s Goritan and Carver, I want you two to coordinate an over watch for the landing team. See if you can find a way to increase sensor resolution to detect the metals found in the explosive. If you're successful, then we can use an orbital strike as leverage.

Lt. Mok, Chief, I want you two on countermeasures for any more cloaked vessels. It may sound paranoid, but I wouldn't put it past the separatists to have acquired their own vessel for less than diplomatic purposes. Doctor, start replicating medical supplies. Specifically, tissue regenerators, treatments for burns, and the like. Also if there's a way to counteract the poisons in those weapons, I want them to have ample supply."

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"You have your order, dis…was there something else Ensign?" Theus asked when Contreras raised his hand.

"Sorry sir, but did you have a specific task for me to accomplish?" He asked.

"Um…continue to work on you culture profile. Inform the proper department head if you find anything and assist where needed."

Theus didn't say anything, but he noticed that zhNon's antennae twitch in anger. He knew she would have a discussion about chain of command with him soon, and it was probably for the best so that the young man didn't forget that despite their past work, there was a new structure to adhere to.

"Aye sir." He said. "…sir? Would it be alright if I tracked the mortar launches down to their source?"

"Ensign?" Theus asked.

"Well, the Romulans…the Lleisetians included planetary weather data with the information package they sent. The Romulans left them one orbital satellite for communications, but they've been using it themselves for multiple tasks, including meteorological studies. Lt. Noor said that the ordnance broke supersonic speeds. Combined with our own passive scans, I can look for those disruptions in the atmosphere. I'm sure there will be multiple locations, but we would at least know where they are launching from to have an idea of where to look for them."

Everyone was silent, shocked at the incredible suggestion.

"Y-Yes Ensign…that would be fine." Theus said in a stunned tone.

"Right away sir!"

Still closest to the door, Contreras left. Theus looked to his officers, who were trying their best to suppress their smiles, but with little success. After a few moments, Contreras ran back in, winded from having made it all the way out the cargo bay and having to run back up the stairs.

"Sir! I wasn't dismissed!" He said looking horrified.

"No you weren't Ensign!" Theus shouted. He saw the young man swallow hard. "…okay now you are."

Contreras ran from the office, and Theus strolled out smoothly with the hearty laughter of his officers at his back. He wondered if the Ensign would ever realize just how much he had given them all during a time when they needed it the most.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 **Stardate 59433.4,** ** _USS Aegis_** **, Romulan Moon Lleiset**

"Captain, a word?" zhNon asked as she caught up with Theus.

"We're about to leave Commander, is something wrong?"

Theus and Bullock were heading to the launch bay to meet with _daise_ C'Ulos on the moon. After some tense back and forth at their request, the Lleisetian leader had informed them that he would 'do what he could' to facilitate the meeting with representatives from the Children of the Wing. The meeting would be held outside of the city, in a more rural area that had recently been cleared for agriculture. Though punctuality was not a major concern, Theus did not want to leave the two factions together by themselves for too long.

"In private sir." zhNon said.

"I'll meet you on board." Bullock said and went ahead.

Theus looked about the corridor and led them to a small auxiliary maintenance room. It was cramped, but would do the job.

"What is?" He asked.

"…Permission to speak freely sir?"

This moment was days in the making, so it didn't surprise him. "Go ahead."

"Sir, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

"zhNon?" Theus said in confusion. "You're my first officer, all information that I have unless classified, you have as well."

She crossed her arms and her antennae folded back. "You say that sir, but since the beginning of this mission I can't help but notice your reliance on Major Bullock."

"I've relied on her because our mission dictates a more militaristic posture. Everything she has been called upon relates directly to her specialty as a MACO." Theus huffed in exasperation. "Frankly I'm surprised that we're even having this conversation. Jealousy doesn't seem to suit you."

"This has nothing to do with me being jealous!" She shouted.

"You're out of line Commander." Theus said strongly.

zhNon ground her teeth and continued. "Sir this is not just about the MACOs. Our fight when entering this system, your tactics, the way you task the crew. As your First, it's my duty to among other things, help and support your decisions. Coming from your background in science, I was prepared to offer my counsel, but you rarely accept it because you don't need it."

"Your problem is that I am too competent a commanding officer?" He asked.

"Yes…no!" She said in frustration. "Captain Williams told me-"

"You've been speaking to Adjunct Williams about me?" Theus asked.

"N-not about you sir. He and I have history, we've just discussed issues dealing with adjustments to the new ship."

He didn't let up with his gaze.

"Regardless, it still doesn't address my primary concern. Many of us aboard were concerned that you wouldn't be a good fit for this command. Again not because of any personal bias, but because you lack starship command duty. But you're much more experienced than you let on. Than anyone knows."

Theus thought for a moment, considering how much he would disclose to his first officer. "You're correct, I do have experience and expertise that are not apart of my official file."

"I know, I checked sir." She said.

"…My point, Commander, is that despite my not telling you this information, it should not give you any reason to be suspicious or distrustful."

"I wish I could tell you with confidence that your word is enough." zhNon said with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"You don't have a choice." Theus said. "In the meantime, I suggest you focus on your performance as first officer."

"…Meaning sir?" She asked.

"I recall our battle with the _Revolt_ as well Commander. Those tactics you spoke of, you didn't even consider them."

"Because I didn't know the _Aegis_ had projectile weapon countermeasures." She said.

"My point exactly. Why don't you know the full defensive capabilities of this ship? What else don't you know? Could it be, that while you were supposed to be familiarizing yourself, you were too busy reporting to Captain Williams? Confident in the belief that I would soon be relieved of command?"

zhNon cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Permission to return to duty sir?...I think it would be best if we forgot this conversation."

"I don't think we should." Theus said. "Return to the bridge, Commander. We'll need your support, all of us." He said and left the room without another word.

"We're cleared for launch sir." The MACO shuttle pilot said.

"Take us out." Bullock ordered.

On the underside of the _Aegis_ , two launch bay doors slid back vertically into the hull. The atmospheric shield painted a blue screen over the opening, as the sleek troop drop ship; the _Champion,_ fell out and accelerated toward the planet. It was a variant of the _Delta Flyer_ class shuttles developed by the former lost starship _Voyager_ , with a longer front end and nacelles on each pylon. Initially, Starfleet R&D had tried to incorporate a retractable armor onto the ship via emitters obtain from the _Voyager,_ however the damage done to them during their trip back made it impossible.

The idea still intrigued the Earth Military Assault Command HQ, and in the greatest naval tradition, what the Fleet didn't want, the MACOs corrupted for themselves. They had updated the design, as well as placed a permanent layer of armor around the ship. It became a multipurpose transport. Capable of fitting an entire platoon if necessary, or troops with supplies and land vehicles.

"5000km to exosphere of the moon sir." The pilot reported.

"Eridos to _Aegis,_ initiate jump sequence." He ordered.

From inside the flight cabin, those with a view of space through the transparent aluminum watched as the vast darkness shimmered away and was replaced by clouds as the transporter beamed the entire vessel directly to the preprogrammed location.

"We're in the stratosphere sir."

"Bring atmospheric thrusters online, full power to inertial dampeners, and initiate evasive maneuvers." Theus ordered.

The _Champion_ began a series of hard rolls and turns as it accelerated. By design, it was meant to handle more stressful landings and G-forces, but that increase in the durability of the ship did not apply to its passengers.

"Next jump in 3…2…1."

They were transported again, this time into the lower troposphere. The pilot continued with his maneuvers, not giving anyone on the ground the time to get a positive lock with any weapon that could've been aimed at them.

"Cutting engines, standby for final jump."

The ship began falling through the sky. Though the pilot had put them on a relatively stable trajectory, gravity did not care for all the technology that the Federation was able to produce. They were beamed one final time, and when they materialized, all motion had stopped as they were on the ground at their designated landing position.

"Everyone okay?" Theus asked.

Several of the MACOs looked groggy and two needed the bags from under their seats. A Corpsman walked up and down the aisle with a hypospray, administering a digestive sedative before informing Bullock and Theus that they were ready to go.

"Let's move out Major, I don't want our people exposed any more than we have to be."

The rear hatch of the _Champion_ flipped down, and out rolled two _Hercules_ class land vehicles, an updated and larger variation of the _Argo._ Each vehicle carried four MACO troops along with Theus and Bullock commanding each and Keln joining Bullocks vehicle. One troop was tasked with driving, while two provided security on their flanks, and the final manned a heavy phaser turret.

This particular location was chosen because of how flat and expansive the terrain was. It reminded Theus of the plains he had seen on field trips in the Midwest of the North American continent in which he lived. There was little to no tactical coverage, but that also meant that there would be little to no concealment either. This also gave the _Aegis_ the opportunity for unobstructed scans, seeing as there was very little power or geological interference.

"Here we go." Theus heard Bullock say over the open channel they all had.

The two teams pulled into what looked like a rest area for travelers that commuted between the city center and the outlying areas. It was large enough to hold a few hundred people at any given time, as it was now, they were the only ones present.

"Let's go!" Corporal V'Riss shouted. "I want two, on the roof! Sniper, get into position. Roving patrols around the perimeter and check-in every three minutes! Set all tricorders to active scan and everyone double check pattern enhancers for emergency beam out!"

The young Caitian had everyone moving. Only the officers and another Sergeant named Hightower out ranked him, but he didn't need to be told what to do.

"He's in raw form, barking orders like that." Theus said to Bullock.

"'Barking' you say?" She asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard it as soon as I said it."

"He's feeling guilty." Bullock said seriously.

"Guilt? Major I ordered him to transport back before the attack started. There's no way he could've known."

"That doesn't matter. He wasn't there during a fight that one of his fellow MACOs lost their life in. I'm sure mentally he knows there is no one to blame but the attackers, but in his heart, he feels like he let us down."

"I hope you can help him see that he is not to blame." Theus said. "Our ship wasn't large enough to rate a Counselor, but hopefully with you're support he can get through this."

"The only therapy he needs comes from using those claws sir."

They walked into the building and were directed to a conference room by an attendant. Fully armored, the MACO's were a fearsome presence as Bullock, V'Riss, Keln, and Hightower escorted their captain. Theus for his part also took more precautions. While he didn't wear the same defensive gear his escort brought, he did have an advanced science module kit from Starfleet R&D. It looked like a smooth metallic harness with storage pouches and energy cells, and it also emitted visible force fields that looked like blue holographic projects contouring the frame of his upper torso, and extremities.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Bullock asked.

Theus brought up his arm in front of his body and made a fist. Starfleet personnel and MACO's that wore armor had their tricorders slaved to a display on their forearms with the sensor diode being emitted from their wrists like old style chronometers. He took some scans and said, "They're already here."

At the end of the oval shaped room, the wall moved in a warped distortion as a cloaking field was lowered.

"I have to give it to you Starfleet, your ability to see through our screens is more formidable than I thought. At least on the ground." A middle-aged Romulan male said.

He was joined by two others, male and female, both about his age.

"I am _daise_ Y'Borom." He said. "Jolan tru, Centurion."

"Jolan tru, _daise._ " Keln said back steadily.

"How refreshing, to see a loyal officer of the Empire returned to our outpost." One of the representatives said.

Theus stepped forward. "I think it would be best to wait until all parties have arrived to begin our talks." He said. "I understand that it has required a great effort of trust on your part to attend, but if we are to negotiate in good faith, then we shouldn't give the appearance of deception."

"Spoken like a true politician." C'Ulos said as he entered with the two representative Theus had met earlier. "I think you may have missed your calling, Commander."

"And miss the opportunity for these discussions? I think not."

They all took their seats and poured water. Once they were settled, Theus began.

"Gentlemen. Ladies. We find ourselves in a tenuous position that needs to be resolved."

"I'm sorry Commander, but who is 'we'?" Y'Borom asked. "We are dealing with the ungrateful _bruchon_ on this moon in the ways of our Empire. What right have you to interfere?"

"I will give you something to be grateful for in the form of a semi-painless death!" C'Ulos threatened.

"Not even a minute!" Bullock said. "I don't know how long you two have been at this, but it's obviously taken its toll. Otherwise, none of you would've agreed to sit down."

Y'Borom looked to Keln. "And what is your position here, Centurion?"

Keln jutted his chin. "I am here, to serve the citizens of Romulus. The Federation is offering their help during our darkest hour. If I can help them, to help our people, I do so willingly."

"Exactly." Y'Borom's representative said. "Help the citizens of _Romulus_! They have renounced their citizenship, and will be dealt with accordingly. You know the punishment for disloyalty, Centurion."

Theus shot up from his seat and pounded his fists on the table.

"I'm not about to go down this road!" He said. "We are here to negotiate an end to hostilities. Even if it is only temporary, a stop to the bloodshed is the first step in moving forward."

"You still haven't answered what business you have here, Federation." The other Wing representative said.

"How about you answer for the man you murdered!" V'Riss hissed and bared his fangs.

The representative was about to speak but Y'Borom patted her shoulder.

"That was…an unfortunate casualty of our conflict." He said. "We did not intend to harm any of your crew. In fact, we had no idea you were even on the moon."

"Is it only unfortunate because you killed someone you didn't mean to? Because you didn't seem to mind firing explosives with no targets in mind!"

"Corporal!" Bullock said. "Go check on the squad."

V'Riss growled low and left the room, his eyes catching the light and shinning menacingly at the Wing delegation.

"Thank you, it is so difficult to keep enlisted-"

"Do not make the mistake of assuming me to be the reasonable one, _daise._ " Bullock said coldly. "My anger is only tempered at the prospect of relieving the suffering of those forgotten by the Empire to which you swear allegiance, and the people on this planet caught in between the crossfire of both sides."

"The fighting only began when you refused to stand aside and allow the Lleiset government to serve its people. People that selected us as their leaders." A representative with C'Ulos said.

"Again, I do not care about your political differences." Theus said with a sigh. "Let's come right to it. Both of you lay claim as the rightful governing body of this moon, and while there is nothing I can do about that, I can assist both parties with medical supplies to treat your wounded."

No one interrupted so Theus continued.

"The larger issue, is whether or not to supply you with more mechanical items." He tapped some controls on his forearm and his tricorder projected a holo-screen onto the center of the table for all to see. "This is a list of what we can provide. It will not be a problem to replicate any of these materials, and with the amount of deuterium you produce and have on hand, we can produce even more."

The two leaders looked to one another and then back to Theus and nodded for him to proceed.

"I have no problem authorizing the transport. What I do have a problem with, is providing fabrication materials, refined metals, and power cells to factions that are determined to kill one another. I can start with the medicine and even food replicators, but nothing more until there is some form of concrete agreement that prevents the fighting long-term."

They sat in silence for a long while. After mulling over the proposal and speaking to their respective delegations, they both came back to speak with Theus.

"The Lleisetian Government will agree to a ceasefire, pending more discussions." C'Ulos said.

"As with the Empire's Children of the Wing." Y'Borom said."

"It's a start." Bullock sighed.

"Eridos to _Aegis,_ Chief Bloss are you there?"

 _"Where else would I be?"_ He asked.

"Chief, stand-by to receive coordinates for transport. The parties have agreed to a ceasefire, and I want to get started on the relief supplies. Have Doctor Utan join you."

 _"Yes sir."_

"Eridos to zhNon, Commander did you copy?"

 _"I did sir."_ She said. _"We'll get things moving immediately."_

"Trust but verify." Theus said. "Ensure that a security and MACO team beam down with each landing party."

 _"Yes sir."_ zhNon said.

Theus closed the channel. "I believe our work for the day is done. We all have our counterparts and superiors to report to, I suggest we take the time to do just that."

They exited the building and headed back to the vehicles. Just as they were approaching, V'Riss came running up to Theus and Bullock both.

"Sirs! There's something you should know!" He said sounding agitated. His ears and whiskers were extended in a rigid manner and his tail was curved up.

"Slow down Corporal, what is it?" Bullock asked.

"Sirs, while out here with the Romulan and Lleiset guards, well, we talk. Like all enlisted do."

"I'm a Mustang, Corporal. You don't have to explain talking trash like a garbage scow to me. Get to it." Bullock ordered.

"Something is very wrong here." He said. "One of the guards from the Wing walked up to a _Herc_ , and spat on the tire. I just shook it off, but noticed this."

He held up a micro data chip, the kind used in covert operations.

"Why would an Empire loyalist slip you a secret message?" Bullock asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Theus shook his head. "Sergeant Hightower, take the _Champion_ and your squad into the city and meet up with Chief Bloss to help with security."

"Sir!" V'Riss said in an almost pleading tone.

"Don't worry Corporal, you Keln, and Bullock are with me. We're taking a trip to the Wing headquarters."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

 **Stardate 59434.5, Romulan Moon Lleiset, 10 kilometers east of Lleisetian Municipal Center**

 _Captain's Log: Supplemental_

 _After a tense, but productive meeting with the Lleisetian and Romulan Wing representatives, we finally have a cease fire. The prospects seemed optimistic, however after an exchange or words between our enlisted personnel, a secret message was passed indicating a much deeper problem. Though I want more than anything for my suspicions to be proven wrong, I cannot help but feel that the chances of us ever helping these deserted people getting slimmer and slimmer._

"Try it again!" Keln yelled at the Corporal.

"This is my fourth time damn it!"

Keln reached over and grabbed V'Riss' wrist. He held him tight while he removed the small data chip from the scanner on his forearm and released him without any words.

"Give that back!" V'Riss demanded and leapt at Keln.

The Romulan caught him by his arm again and threw him back hard. V'Riss, with his natural balance and nimble form, tucked and rolled back to land on the ground with his hind legs planted firmly. He curled his body down, with his hands on the ground and growled menacingly. With an almost blinding speed, the naturally evolved Caitian predator pounced and lunged at Keln. He gabbed him buy the neck, claws extended, and knocked him down with a loud roar and snarl.

"That's enough!" Bullock shouted at the two.

Still grappling on the ground with one another, Bullock un-holstered her phaser and released a pistol like bolt of energy that impacted the ground centimeters away from Keln's head, and that had also grazed the whiskers on V'Riss' right side.

"Is there a problem?" Theus asked without looking up from his tricorder?

"N-No sir." V'Riss said and released Keln.

"Good." He said. "Major, take the Corporal and reconnoiter the area again. Make sure we didn't miss anything. Centurion, bring me that chip."

Everyone paused. Theus assumed it was because of his level of calm but didn't care to dwell on it, not when there was so much work to be done.

"Now!" He shouted.

Bullock and V'Riss moved instantly. It took Keln a bit to shake off the earlier attack, but he shook away his lethargy to meet Theus without anymore delay. He handed over the chip, and Theus inserted it into a recess in his tricorder and opened several holographic screens to hover in front of him.

"Do you have anything-"

"Let's get one thing straight, _Centurion_ ," Theus said angrily, "Corporal V'Riss does not report to you. No one on my ship does."

"I know that." He said.

" _Sir_!" Theus shouted. "You know that, _sir_!"

"Sir." Keln said.

"You say you know it, but you don't act as if you do. But rest assured, if you forget it again, I'll make sure you spend the rest of this journey in the smallest part of the brig."

Keln nodded. "Understood, sir."

Theus turned his attention back to his screens. He was running more analysis on the data chip in addition to several scans of the surrounding area. While en route to their destination, he had used the computer system onboard their Hercules to decrypt the security codes and access the contents of the chip. To everyone's surprise, there was only a set of coordinates.

They traveled some distance to the outskirts of the municipal complex. The area they arrived at was deep within the lush forest that covered most of the planet, and Theus was thankful that there was a small trail already available. Their presence wouldn't disturb the local wildlife or fauna much, but the destination was a rather large glade. It was beautiful with the sparse wildflowers growing near the trees, and a pond that was fed by a 30-meter-high waterfall. But aside from the picturesque scenery, there was nothing noteworthy.

"Sir?"

"What?" Theus asked.

"Maybe I can take a look at it again, I might be able to see something you all have missed."

"There is nothing here K-...Centurion. I've run several multi-layered decryption algorithms and even ran the high-resolution spectrogram across the surface for physical defects that could transmit data. Nothing."

"But there has to be something more."

"I agree. There's no reason we would've been sent out here just for a nature hike."

Theus checked more information. He was trying to concentrate, but an itching on his neck and at the side of his head kept taking away one of his hands.

"You alright over there?" Keln asked.

"Fine." Theus said in a clipped tone. "Also watch your accent, you're slipping."

"No one's around." He said. "I thought you sent them away to be able to talk."

"I did. But if you were going to tell me what your real mission is or why you're on my ship, you would've led with that."

"Eri-"

"What do you want? What is it that you're after?" Theus asked and scratched again.

"You know I can't tell you that." He said. "You sure you're okay? I can grab you something from the med-kit."

"If you won't tell me, you can help by starting a grid scan of the area with me. We'll start by the Herc and work our way out." Theus ordered.

They walked over to the vehicle and began to search the area away from it in opposite directions. Now less focused on security since they got here, Theus took the time to take in the area. He would've loved to have had the time to study this spot alone. At the corner of the pond was a large, bulb plant that was as tall as the palm trees from his hometown. It was a bright white and green, with blue stripes along it's outer leaves. An interesting aspect of this plant, was that its bulb was closed, even with the amount of sun in the sky. It was also moving, no pulsating. At least at the top where the closed bulb was.

"Argh!"

Theus turned and saw Keln coughing harshly, while doubled forward at the edge of the pond and rushed to him.

"What happened." Theus asked while taking scans with his tricorder.

"N-nothing." He gasped, and coughed more. "The water."

"What about it?"

"It's salty." Keln said.

Theus stopped scanning and looked at Keln quizzically. "You drank some of this water?"

"So what if I did?" He asked with a sheepish grin. "Look at it, it's pristine."

Keln was correct, but it didn't explain his actions. "Why would you ingest anything from a foreign planet that hasn't been cleared by our doctor?"

Keln shrugged, more to himself than anything. "I dunno, I just became really thirsty suddenly and the water was calling my name."

Theus turned to the pond and took some scans. As he worked, Bullock and V'Riss returned from their patrol.

"Sir, there's still nothing out there." Bullock reported.

"One moment Major." Theus said. He turned from the pond and scanned a nearby plant. Then jogged a bit to the entrance of the glade and scanned a tree, then over to the large bulb and scanned it before returning.

"Corporal, do me a favor and retract your helmet." Theus said.

"Yes sir." V'Riss said while the HUD peeled away. "Is there something I should be doing?"

"You're doing it now." He touched his commbadge. "Eridos to Utan, Doctor are you available?"

 _"Utan here, how can I help you Captain?"_ Came the Doctors cool voice.

"I'm sending you some scans, as well as a few samples of the local plants here with a water sample as well. Can you have a full biological work up done on them?"

 _"Sir, I'm currently in the process of replicating the medical supplies your ordered be transported down."_

"This takes priority Doctor, it may help explain why there's been so much bloodshed here recently."

 _"Right away sir."_ She said.

"Good, also I need-"

Theus was cut off by a loud cracking sound. It could've been mistaken for tree branches snapping. Or even the breaking of bone. Everyone looked toward the source of the sound to see the bulb plant opening. Nine curving leaves opened to reveal what could only be described as a gapping maw, filled with teeth."

"Good god!" Bullock said in shock.

The 'teeth' on the inner leaves of the plant were in fact barbs. They seemed to interlock with one another, hence the cracking sound as they split. But on one of the leaves, was the desiccated corpse of a Romulan. Its skin had been so mutilated that the gender and age was indistinguishable, but it was so taught, it looked like bone.

"Are you still there Doctor?" Theus asked.

 _"Yes sir."_

"Doctor prepare your sickbay, I'm going to need an autopsy as well."

Commander zhNon sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Aegis in a deep contemplative thought. The words that her captain had spoken to her had struck a chord. Although she had not done anything outright that was insubordinate, it did irritate her that her actions while serving as first officer could be seen as so. She could see it as so.

She was not concerned that she was challenging her CO, more doing her job to present to him alternatives that he may not have considered. But she had spoken to Captain Williams concerning her current commander. And she was lacking in the familiarity with all ships systems. She would go over the technical manuals and schematics with a fine comb, but for now, she needed a way to broach the topic that had her so preoccupied.

"Commander." Carver said from her Ops console.

"Y-Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am I just received a sub-space message back from the Emergency Romulan Governing Council." She said.

"Acknowledged, transfer it to my station." She said.

zhNon reviewed the data. At first, she thought there was some mistake, but after reviewing the authentication codes from the sub-space relays she knew that couldn't have been the case.

"Lt. Goritan, please join me in the ready room." She said while walking to the captain's office.

The two traveled the short distance and once inside, zhNon said, "Computer, seal the doors to this room, no entry without my explicit authorization."

Room is sealed, the computer confirmed.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" He asked.

zhNon reached over to the desk for a PADD. After inputting a few commands, she handed it to Goritan to read. He too, seemed confused as he re-read and checked several authentication codes.

"So we agree that the information is accurate?" She asked.

"We do ma'am," he said, "but this makes no sense. Why would the Romulan Star Navy report Centurion Keln as, what can only be described as dishonorably discharged after a court-martial?"

"I'm still trying to understand it myself. Romulans aren't exactly known for their leniency, especially when it comes to their military forces."

Goritan looked as if he was trying to suppress a dark thought but couldn't. With hooded eyes he said, "Commander, if he was disciplined, then more than likely he was sent to the dilithium mines of Remus."

"And it's a safe bet to assume that prisoners on Remus were amongst the lowest of concern with the attempted evacuation." She sighed. "If there was in fact a Centurion Keln, then he died with the destruction of the Romulan system."

"We need to inform the captain." Goritan said.

"Not just yet." She said. "Keln is with the Captain's team right now, we don't want to tip him off to anything."

"Understood."

"I'll have you beam down once they've finished their survey of the area they were investigating. It won't look suspicious with you being armed or with a security team."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Is there a problem?" zhNon asked.

"…How did this happen?"

"I wish I knew, Goritan."

"No, I mean physically how? Starfleet requested someone, but they didn't vet a Romulan Officer? At the very least the Empire would've had his entire bio-metric profile on record. There's no way command wouldn't have verified it."

zhNon pursed her lips as she thought. The lieutenant was correct, there were times when Starfleet and certain members of the bureaucracy dropped the ball, but this was bordering on sheer incompetence. This form of gross negligence in the security community would never be tolerated. Especially with the heightened state of alert the destruction of Romulus put the Federation in.

"Can you check with the Captain?" Goritan asked.

"What? I just said we will wait on that."

"No I meant Captain Williams ma'am."

She bit her tongue over what she wanted to say.

"I will say this once Lieutenant, we have one CO. That's who we report to, that's who we take orders from!"

"Ma'am I…"

"I know what you meant, and it stops now. From you, from me, all of us. He's been doing an amazing job so far, we can't give him anything less."

Goritan nodded. "Understood, but as acting captain and as your acting first officer, it's my duty to present you with better options. I think we should find out more about this, if not from Captain Williams, then from someone."

He finished with an edge in his voice that zhNon heard. "What's on your mind?"

"…Permission to speak-"

"What is it Goritan?!"

"The Admiral." He said in a low voice. "She was the one who ordered the command test for Commander Eridos and who took Captain Williams off the Aegis. She was the one who insisted on Keln being aboard."

"Go on." zhNon said.

"I can send a security request back to Starfleet. It'll take a while, but if it comes back, it should have every step he took once he entered Federation space. I have the clearance, and the request is practically automated once reviewed."

"And if anything impedes it?"

"Then it will be because someone flagged the information for review. There is no reason for anyone to be concerned to that level. I hate to say it Commander, but we could be dealing with more than just an imposter or infiltrator."

Her antennae twitch. "zhNon to bridge, get me a secure link directly to Major Bullock's HUD."


	12. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

 **Stardate 59434.9, Romulan Moon Lleiset, En Route to Municipal Center Town Hall**

Tiffany Bullock was tense. Not from the stress of providing security for the crew of the _Aegis,_ and not from the events that had happened recently. No, she was tense because she knew something was coming but could not tell what. There were too many variables, and too may inconsistencies with the attitudes of the Romulans they had met here.

She had always had a natural gift to quickly analyze high stress situations and make snap decisions that resolved them just as fast. When she was first approached by Earth's Military Assault Command, she was dismissive. It wasn't a source of embarrassment that she'd done well on her aptitude tests, but she was surprised that Starfleet hadn't reached out to her first. It was her keen insight that bordered on what some called precognition that had attracted ground forces, and currently she wished the skill that everyone spoke of, but that she never actively saw asserted itself.

 _zhNon to Bullock, Major if you can hear me, don't make it obvious to anyone around you."_

Bullock was glad her helmet was on as a holographic indicator would've shown in front of her eyes if not. She tightened her grip on her rifle and shifted her body away from the investigating party.

"This is Bullock, is there a problem Commander?" She asked in a normal tone, having already deactivated her external comm speakers.

 _Quite possibly, what's your location?"_

"I, along with the captain, Keln, and V'Riss are in the _Champion's_ second _Hercules_ headed back to the town hall. Again, what's the problem?"

zhNon quickly relayed the information she and Goritan had reviewed.

"…Does the captain know?" She asked in an unnecessarily hushed tone.

 _I'm not sure."_ zhNon said. _"He's been what I can only describe as pensive or agitated since meeting the Centurion."_

"No problem then, I'll make up an excuse to pull over and stun him before anyone has time to react. He can explain later once safely behind the force field of a brig cell."

 _Not so fast."_

"Excuse me?" Bullock asked angrily.

 _The captain may know that Keln isn't who he says he is."_

"What basis do you have for that claim?"

zhNon once again explained. She included that Goritan came to the same conclusion.

 _Well?"_ zhNon asked after several seconds of silence.

Bullock sighed. "I will admit, that there is something here, here. But what you're suggesting is a bit of a reach."

 _Major!"_

"Lt. Commander!" Bullock shot back. "Look, we can't pull rank on one another so I suggest we work both our angles. You continue to look into the Keln's record, and I'll confront the captain with this discovery."

 _You can't do that Major!..."_ zhNon took a moment to collect herself. _"Tiffany please. If the captain knows about this-"_

"Then it's his prerogative!"

 _I know-"_

"What is it Commander? What did he do?"

zhNon didn't say anything.

"I've noticed the tension between you two, your entire crew has. Hell, I've even had to shut down the scuttlebutt about it with my own guys. Tell me, what did he do that makes you not have any faith in him. That makes you borderline distrust your own captain."

 _I'm looking after the best interest of this ship and crew_!" zhNon roared.

"By undermining his position by discussing him betraying you all with a senior bridge officer and thus confirming your lack of confidence."

Silence again.

 _Do whatever you want."_ zhNon finally said. _"When you all beam back up, Keln will be arrested and escorted to the brig. I hope your right Major, because if not, then the only chance to get to the bottom of this will have been lost. zhNon out."_

The channel closed with a hard snap. It took Bullock some concentrated effort not to kick at something and swear, but she managed to push it down. While the issue of the Centurion's identity was of concern, it didn't rise to the level of discussion of a conspiracy.

She still didn't understand where the palatable level of distrust on the part of the Starfleet crew originated. Maybe it was her training as a MACO that refused to let her consider that a CO could act in anything but the safety of their crew. Maybe it was the optics of disloyalty that she saw. Regardless, she would have to handle this situation head on eventually. Her instincts were kicking in, and they told her that Lt. Commander zhNon would be a problem.

 ** _USS Aegis,_** **In orbit of the moon Lleiset**

In the small dedicated science lab located on deck 2, Ensign Contreras was hard at work. He had devoted himself to tracking down the launch origins of the ordnance that had taken Lt. Noor's life. Although he had embarrassed himself earlier in his haste to help, he knew that the work he was doing would be invaluable.

"Oh, there you are Ensign."

"Doctor?" Contreras said with a start. "Where did you come from?"

"Sickbay, it's right down the hall."

"Oh yeah, um, right." He said with a slight stammer and turn back to his console.

"Excuse me, Ensign?" Doctor Utan said, still completely patient.

"Yes? Oh! Y-Yes ma'am? I'm sorry did you need something?"

"I did in fact."

She came up beside him and place a PADD on the console. After uploading the data, she tapped in more controls to interface with the ship's medical library.

"I need your help in reviewing some information." Utan said.

"Ma'am I would love to help, but I'm busy analyzing this meteorological data for the captain. He needs it for negotiations with the Wing dissidents and to hopefully get some justice for Lt. Noor."

The Doctor gave him a somber smile. "That's an amazing responsibility you took upon yourself. This takes priority however."

"…Yes ma'am."

Contreras tried not to look annoyed at being pulled from his current task, but put it aside to give her his attention.

"What are we looking at?" He asked.

"Actually, you already have the information pulled up." She said while pointing to his weather data.

"You need to know more about the atmosphere?" Contreras asked. "Ma'am I'm not trying to be rude, but I can assign one of the primary data analyst to help you with something that simple."

She shook her head. "No Ensign, I need a scientist. Can you bring up a full map of the moon and highlight the areas of heaviest precipitation?

He tapped in the commands. It showed a vibrant cycle with over 70% of the planet receiving some form of precipitation.

"How far back does this data go?" Utan asked.

"The colony records go back almost 150 years." Contreras said. "I was actually about to make a note when you arrived, but the level of climate data they've compiled is incredibly detailed. The interesting thing is that they've only done it for a little more than a year now."

"Climate data? Not just weather patterns and the like?"

"No ma'am, they've been pretty thorough. Atmospheric pressure, density, particulates, everything."

Contreras was about to ask did she want a specific data set brought up but noticed her eyes had become hooded.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?"

"I believe so, Ensign." She said. "Can you display where; if anyplace, they most concentrated sensor beams were directed?"

He brought up the information. The satellite was directed to observe areas with the highest concentration of citizens at regular intervals.

"Does that strike you as odd, Ensign?" She asked.

Contreras mulled over the information. "Not particularly ma'am. At first glance, I would say they're monitoring the water table."

"From orbit?"

"No, there are much more efficient ways to do that on the ground."

"But orbital scans would be more effective at searching for something inside the water located in the atmosphere?

"They would ma'am."

Doctor Utan brought up more information from her medical database.

"Can you scan for this in the atmosphere?"

"Stand-by." Contreras said. He worked his panel and multiple hits were return.

"…How much?" She asked in a startled voice.

"E-Everywhere ma'am." Contreras answered, shocked that it was even possible.

On the holographic map of the planet that he had brought up, the shades of intense red to dark orange blotted the screen. He wouldn't have thought it possible if he were not seeing it with his own eyes.

"How can anyone…anything live under these conditions?" He asked.

"Never count out evolution." Utan said. "I got the suspicion from water and plant samples the captain sent up. He also sent up a corpse for autopsy. Wanna guess what I found as the cause of death?"

Contreras ran a hand through his hair, trying to wipe away the astonishment. "We need to let the away teams know."

"You think?" She asked with a smile.

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Municipal Town Center**

"Chief." Theus said while approaching his engineer.

"About time sir, I was beginning to think you got lost out there. Way to disappoint with your return."

"I can't disappear, the way you run my engine room the entire crew will be killed if I do. It's alright though, I still remember some projects from primary school that will point you in the right direction to handling basic warp theory."

The gruff Tellarite chuckled and shook his hand.

"Now if you're done wasting my time, report!"

"We've transported about 40% of the authorized supplies down sir. It would've gone faster, but you just had to change your mind and keep Doctor Utan up on the ship. It's taking her nurses twice as long to verify the medicine."

"And the crowds?"

Bloss huffed, suddenly becoming serious. "It's the craziest thing I've ever seen sir. Normally when dealing with relief operations, a strong security presence is needed to keep everyone in line. Desperate people and all."

"And?"

"And we haven't had to deal with any of it. The replicators aren't being rushed, and the MACO's have been standing around doing almost nothing."

Theus creased his brow and thought over the information. It was unusual, but he was grateful for the small relief provided by the people.

"Anything else?"

"Just a reoccurring request sir. We've been distributing the supplies to the representatives authorized to receive them, but each one has made the same request for power modules and shield generators."

"They all made the same request?"

"The exact same, word for word. When I told them that wasn't possible yet, they asked if I could replicate parts or start repairs on the ones they currently have."

"Thank you Chief," Theus said, "continue with your work."

Theus left him to rejoin his party. Along the way, they grabbed Sergeant Hightower, and all made their way into the town hall to daise C'Ulos' office.

"Ah, Commander Eridos. Welcome back."

"Thank you, daise."

"I wish to thank you for the medical supplies you have provided, they will go a long way to helping to heal the bodies of our citizens."

"That is good to know, but I regret to inform you that this is not a social visit."

"I didn't think so. What can I help you with?"

Bullock stepped forward. "Have you by chance, lost any members of your settlement in the forest?" She asked.

C'Ulos focused his eyes on her first, and then turn his head slowly in her direction. "The wilds; like all worlds be they developed or not, can be a dangerous place. We have lost people on expeditions and during recreational trips. You will have to be more specific."

"Does anything come to mind for a more recent loss?" V'Riss asked.

"It does not."

"…Very well." Theus said. "Thank you, daise."

Theus turned to leave, as did his party. They were almost at the door when C'Ulos called out to them.

"I cannot believe that you traveled all the way back to my office just to ask a question a mere text communique could have."

Theus stopped. "What can I say, Starfleet is more personal."

They left the office. When they were clear and headed back toward the supply landing party, Bullock spoke up.

"I will admit, that even I'm confused sir."

"Just wait for it." Theus said.

Just as they were rounding a corner to take them back to their group, a Romulan male came walking up beside them in a quick stride. The MACO's grabbed him before he got close to Theus, but a quick hand gesture made them let the stranger continue.

"C'Ulos doesn't know he was killed because he doesn't consider the Children of the Wing as apart of his people." He said quickly.

"Is the daise responsible?" Theus asked without turning his head.

"He's responsible for everything-"

"Is he directly responsible?" Theus asked in a hurried tone.

"He's killing us all. Not with a disruptor or a knife but with his policies rest assured." He stopped and looked Theus head on. "I've already planted another chip on your land vehicle. It has the coordinates of where daise Y'Borom wants to meet. Alone. You must come, if you don't hundreds of us will die before the next moon cycle…"

He started to cough. A violent fit that made him double forward. Theus tried to help, but was waved off as he ran away. He was still coughing, and that was when everyone noticed it.

"What was that from his cough?" Hightower asked.

"I'm not sure." Theus said referring to the very visible white ash that came out with each heave.

"Right, well can someone catch me up?" Hightower said to the group.

Theus nodded to V'Riss who dropped back to brief him.

"Major I-"

"You can't go there sir!" She interrupted.

"…I agree." He said.

"Y-You do?"

"Don't look so surprised." He said. "I gambled that the Wing dissidents were monitoring our activity. I couldn't be sure, but it was a safe bet that they were monitoring C'Ulos' office as well."

"Good guesses." She said.

"Thank you. But it's unfortunate that it's very likely that the daise has a spy in the Wing camp as well. If I meet with Y'Borom privately, then it will more than likely destroy all the progress we've made. I don't want the violence or attacks to restart."

"What is your plan sir?"

He looked to Keln.

"Oh how quickly the tides change, Captain." Keln said with a wicked grin. "You need me to be your sole representative. That is an impressive amount of trust you have."

"Not gonna happen!" Bullock said.

"It will Major." Theus corrected. "He's the only one that can. As a representative of the Romulan Empire, if…when it is discovered that he met with them, it will not be seen as a double cross, but merely as a Centurion doing his job."

Theus turned to Keln.

"I need you to find out everything about the death of that individual. What's going on with C'Ulos and Y'Borom, and most important, I need your honest assessment of the political situation between these two."

"You'll have it." Keln said.

"Captain, a word?" Bullock asked.

Keln laughed hardily. "Major if you still feel-"

She pulled out her side pistol and aimed it right between his eyes.

"Go away." She said emotionless.

Keln fell back, and Theus took her a few steps ahead out of earshot.

"Bullock?"

"He's not who he says he is sir?"

Theus didn't bat an eye. "Explain."

She related the information zhNon had briefed her on concerning Keln only.

"I see, but we'll proceed as planned."

"Sir!" Bullock said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"We will deal with that matter later. Right now, I need everyone to carry out my orders so that we can help these people. Do you understand, Major?"

"But sir…"

"The correct words were 'aye captain'." Theus said.

She straightened herself and saluted. "Aye captain."

 _Aegis to Captain Eridos, sir this is Ensign Contreras."_

He tapped his badge. "Go ahead, Ensign."

 _Sir, Doctor Utan and I have found something that you need to see. It's urgent."_

"Understood, lock onto my signal and prepare for transport."

 _Aye sir."_

"See, it's so easy, even an Ensign can do it." Theus said lowly. "Energize."

He began to vanish. As the sequence started, he saw Bullock turn from him. It could've been his imagination, but Theus swore he saw and possibly heard the Major say 'damn it, zhNon'.


	13. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

 **Stardate 59435.1,** ** _USS Aegis,_** **In orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

The transport effect faded around Theus as the warm air of the moon was replaced by the artificially controlled temperature of his ship. He stepped out of the alcove and headed for the hallway after giving the transporter chief a quick nod, having no time for pleasantries. Ensign Contreras may have been a bit eager in his desire to impress his superior officers, but Theus knew he was of sound judgement when discriminating between what information needed immediate attention and what didn't.

"Sir." zhNon said while catching up to Theus as soon as he exited the transporter room.

"Commander." He said back curtly, not breaking his pace. "I take it Contreras requested your attendance as well?"

"He did sir." She said.

Theus noticed zhNon looking at him while they walked. Her look was almost expecting.

"Bullock informed me of the information you discovered." He finally said.

"I see…and how do you plan we proceed?"

He thought for a second. The friction that had been growing between him and his first officer was coming to a head. His response may well accelerate that confrontation and Theus wasn't looking forward to it. Not because he wanted to avoid it, but because he really didn't want to complicate their mission more by having to relieve her.

"For right now, we won't do anything."

"Sir?" She said, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Keln is currently on a mission for me, one that will keep him preoccupied for at least the next couple of hours. When he returns, we will all be able to address the matter."

"Do you think it's wise to wait that long?" She asked.

Theus did not like actively deceiving his crew, but there was truth in his statement when he said, "If he's planning something, then it will look a lot less suspicious on our parts when we call him in to report after he's completed his assignment."

That seemed to satisfy zhNon. They were almost to the lab when she asked another question.

"And what is his current assignment sir?"

Theus sighed. "He is currently meeting with a Wing dissident to gather more detailed information on the internal political and social situation here."

"By himself?"

"Yes." Theus saw the objection in her eye and held up a hand. He stopped walking and faced her. "I need you to trust me on this zhNon. Later I will fully brief you; the entire senior staff actually, but right now my order stands."

If she was going to say more, it took a noticeable amount of effort for her to drop the subject. Theus noticed in the way that her antennae stiffened and from the deep breath she took that she was not happy about the decision. Still this small level of support was better than nothing.

They continued walking until they finally reached the small lab. Contreras and the Doctor were waiting, but Theus was a bit surprised to see his security chief Goritan also with them. After some quick greetings, he turned to Contreras.

"Report, Ensign."

"Actually sir, I think it's better that Doctor Utan goes first." He said.

Theus turned to his CMO. "Well?"

She walked over to the wall mounted screen and input some commands into a control panel to bring up a medical analysis.

"Meet our formerly living guest." She said. "Romulan male, approximately 45 years old. Time of death, approximately 34 hours ago."

"34 hours?" zhNon asked. "The corpse looks like is been exposed to the elements for months now."

"More than that." Goritan said.

"Cause of death?" Theus asked.

"That's the interesting part." The Doctor said. "Computer, highlight and enhance section 457-B on the screen."

The computer chimed as it zoomed in on the section.

"When you first sent this body up, I didn't know where to start. All of the lacerations and puncture wounds from the plant he was in made it hard to determine the fatal blow, but the state of desiccation also confused me. I started with a multi-cellular scan to look for toxins, but got an even more surprising revelation. He didn't just die 34 hours ago, all cellular activity stopped around the same time."

Theus shook his head in confusion.

"Doctor, are you saying that the plant didn't kill him? The fact that it has such dangerous barbs and that he was found inside suggests it's carnivorous."

"It would also be a good place to hide a body." Goritan said. "Disruptors leave easily traceable burn patterns and energy signatures. If someone use a blunt, stabbing object and then disposed of the body in the plant, then that would be a pretty good way to cover their tracks."

"I was operating under the same assumption when I started Lieutenant." She said. "But his death was caused by acute and total dehydration."

"Dehydration?" zhNon asked. "Doctor, the area that the settlement is located in is pretty temperate. The captain and his team found him in a glade next to a spring. While the safety of the water could be questioned, it doesn't explain the level of dehydration we're seeing."

"It didn't make sense to me either," Contreras said, "The Doctor came to me not long ago and asked for my help in analyzing and identifying certain atmospheric components. This is what I found."

He input a few commands and the data on the screen changed.

"Great Bird of the Galaxy!" Theus said in hushed tone. "Is this confirmed?"

"Ensign Contreras and I independently verified it twice on our own terminals." Utan said.

"Where…how much…?"

"Everywhere, Captain." Contreras answered.

"I'm sorry," Goritan said, "but for those of us without a science background, could you all explain?"

"You beat me to it." zhNon said. "Are you blue shirts gonna let us in on the secret so we can shake in our boots too?"

Theus tapped his commbadge and said, "Eridos to away teams, Chief Bloss, Corporal V'Riss please respond."

 _"Here, sir_ " V'Riss answered.

 _"Go ahead, not like I'm busy trying to save a society or anything."_ Bloss grumbled.

"I need you two up here asap. Site to site transport directly to the medical lab." Theus said, and closed the channel before they could say more. "Ensign, holo-display."

Contreras tapped twice, and a rotating holographic image exploded from the screen for all to see. At the same time, the lab filled with a bright light as the chief and MACO materialized. Bloss looked his usual grumpy self, however V'Riss looked positively miserable.

"Corporal?" Theus asked while trying to hide a smile. "Are you okay?"

"It's the air down there sir."

"What about your helmet?"

"You didn't say I could put it back on." He said.

Theus chided himself. He knew that MACO's were strict when it came to orders. He had only wanted the Corporal to have his helmet off for a few minutes to test a theory. His lapse in memory to tell the young Caitian to put his helmet back on resulted in him being covered in an ashy film. It covered his fur and clung to his whiskers.

"Apologies Corporal." Theus said. "Doctor, if you would?"

Utan took scans of V'Riss and also physical samples. She looked over her the data and said, "That makes 3 confirmations sir."

"Confirmations of what?" Goritan asked while pointing at the image.

"No!" Bloss said loudly. "Captain we need to get our people off the planet!"

"What is going on?!" zhNon shouted.

Theus held up his hand. He gestured for everyone to move and they formed a circle around the image.

"This is mineral Zeta 236-X." Theus said. "Also known as _sodatium-chlorinite_ or super salt"

"I've never heard of that compound." Goritan said.

"That's not surprising, sir." Contreras said. "It's extremely rare to find in nature, and when you do, it's normally not on hospitable planets or anywhere close to being this pure."

"Bring everyone up to speed, Doctor." Theus said.

"Super salt is a mineral found on worlds where the primordial soup that enabled life to form had a surprisingly high pH level. However, when the acids and bases combined, none of the hydrogen in the acid was replace by a cation or other metal."

"Does that make it valuable?" zhNon asked.

"Not in the classical sense of something like latinum or dilithium." Contreras said. "The Federation first discovered it when we met the Bolians. They have small banks of it near their volcanic regions, but once it became clear how interested we were in it, they enacted preservation laws that limited collection."

"Why? It's just salt." Goritan said.

"More than that." Theus answered him. "Anyone who lives near an ocean can attest to the curative properties of salt. Almost all species have used it as a preservative and to clean because of its natural ability to repel and destroy germs. The small samples we got were originally used as catalysts to create multiple groundbreaking new drugs and medicines."

"I am enjoying you being a trained chemist more and more Captain." Utan chuckled. "But that's why Bolians have a naturally high resistance to high pH levels. They can practically ingest acid."

"Sir, this is fascinating and all, but what exactly does this have to do with our mission? For that matter, why was this information so important that it required all of us here?" zhNon asked.

"Because it's it makes up the moon, Commander." Contreras said.

"And?"

Theus pointed back to the comm screen with the moon's atmospheric data. "What he's saying, is that this moon, every plant, animal, hell every life form developed in conjunction with this super salt. There are no other known life forms that can do that."

"That's why the water Keln drank from the pond was salty." V'Riss said.

Theus quirked his head. "How did you know about that?"

"…I left a camera sir. Leaving you alone with him was not an option."

"Remind me to speak to your Major about that."

"It was on her order, sir." V'Riss shrugged.

Theus was about to ask more but Bloss interrupted.

"Sir, about our people?"

"I was just about to ask your concern." zhNon said.

Theus nodded and the chief continued, "If you think that ice moon you grew up on wreaked havoc on your buildings and equipment, you haven't seen what salt that's at a minimum 10 times stronger than normal can do. Not just to equipment, but to organic matter."

"And there in lies the danger." Utan picked up. "During my autopsy, I found particulates consistent with an outdoor water supply in his stomach. Dirt, debris, and so on. My best guess is that he drank so much of the water, that he dehydrated himself."

"But why?" V'Riss asked. "Who would willingly drink water that isn't fresh?"

"He may not have had a choice." Theus said. "The scans I did of that plant revealed that it lets off an odorless scent. I sent the samples to the Doctor, but I saw the chemical compound and recognize a narcotic when I see one. It's probably used to attract mammals and insects for pollination, drawing them in to a readily available supply of water and it's fruit or seeds. When they die, the decomposing body provides nutrients or the plant catches them outright. The poor bastard probably took a sip and couldn't stop drinking."

"That's why Keln said he felt thirsty suddenly." V'Riss nodded.

"A plausible theory but doubtful." Utan said. "Again, the plant isn't carnivorous. The sample you sent would've shown some form of gastric juices or enzymes necessary to breakdown animal proteins. None were present. If I had to guess, he was placed in the bulb after he was already dead. The plant naturally would've drawn out all moisture from him, as a way to add to what little fresh water is available on this moon."

"Do the plants and animals of this planet need fresh water?" Bloss asked.

Theus said, "I would think so. Organic life filters out impurities and excess minerals like salt, but they still need a neutral medium to do it. Their system may be more advance, and can handle more, but they still require it."

"Sir, forgive me for saying, but I think you're scientific curiosity is getting us off topic." zhNon said. "We've discovered a valuable mineral on this moon, and what looks like a murder utilizing the natural environment to cover it up. I still don't see how this is important-"

"Everyone on this planet is dying." Theus said. "Right, Doctor?"

She nodded.

"Before the destruction of Romulus, they were able to protect themselves with shields and a steady rotation schedule. Now, with little access to replacement parts, the are completely exposed to the elements."

"…Is there anything we can do?" Goritan asked.

"Without a constant supply of shield generators, power-cells, and replacement parts, no. And this issue with them fighting themselves makes it impossible for me to supply either side, as it would give one a tactical advantage. If I give them to both, then they could create more for their war efforts."

"But the people-"

"Are living in a salt ocean that makes Earth's Dead Sea look like a spring well." Utan said. "They breathe in the air that is highly saturated with moisture, that carries the salt to all their organs. Even if they protect from dehydration, the micro-structure of the crystals alone is doing irreparable harm."

"Maybe we can call in some terra-formers from the Corps of Engineers." Bloss said.

"No." Theus said. "This isn't like Risa where we can just control the weather or Mars where we introduced green-house gases to restore the atmosphere. The entire biosphere of this planet has naturally evolved to thrive in concert with the super salt table. If we change it in anyway, we are looking at a total ecological collapse. That's Genesis level technology and there's a reason it's banned."

"So, what do we do sir?" zhNon asked.

Theus let out a deep breath. "It's safe to assume that everyone on the planet already knows what's going on. We saw the coughing of one citizen, and everyone was eager for more industrial technology."

"They're still asking for it." Bloss said.

"Chief, I want you to continue with the supply delivery. Now that they Doctor is free, she can assist and give out more refined medicine."

"Yes sir."

"Commander, I need you to get in contact with the Empire again, as well as update Starfleet of our findings. I'm not sure what they were expecting us to find, but this complicates and simplifies our mission."

"Captain?"

"We can't give them anything beyond medical supplies, that's no longer an option. They can accept the supplies and tell us to be on our way, or we can arrange for all of them to be evacuated. Either way, put the ship on Yellow Alert. I don't think either representative will react calmly once they realize we don't intend to give them what they want."

"Understood, sir."

"Ensign, excellent work. Continue to try and locate those weapon launch locations."

"Yes sir."

"Corporal, get cleaned up and meet me in transporter room one in fifteen minutes."

"I'm good to go now, sir!" He said.

"Not surprising." He tapped his commbadge. "Eridos to Bullock, Major, V'Riss and I will be joining you shortly. Put together your best squad, something tells me that Centurion Keln will need our help very soon."


	14. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

 **Stardate 59435.1, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Municipal Center**

Keln watched silently as Commander Eridos and Major Bullock argued. He could hear them easily enough even with the distance they had put between them, but decided not to let it show that he knew the subject they could not agree upon was him. Knowing that Theus was several levels above the intelligence of even the brightest Starfleet officers he had met, Keln was certain that the distance was intentional to ensure he overheard them.

The two had completed their talk and Theus stepped back to let the transporter effect take him. Keln saw Bullock grimace and heard her mutter a curse about Lt. Commander zhNon before walking over to him.

"The Captain's order stands, get over to the coordinates and meet with the Wing dissidents." Bullock said.

"Yes sir." He said not even attempting to hide his smirk or condescending tone. "I will inform him once my mission is complete."

"Like hell you will!" She said. "Everything you have will go through me first."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Meaning?"

Keln took in a deep breath of air. It made him stand taller before he walked up to Bullock, invading her personal space. She didn't flinch, but instead met his eyes with an equal, if not greater amount of strength and defiance.

"I fall under your direct supervision, Major. As you said, anything…everything I have goes through you first."

Bullock was about to speak but he cut her off by grabbing hold of both her shoulders and squaring her to him.

"Now is not the time. A woman as strong, as commanding and dangerous as yourself. It's almost Romulan." He chuckled.

"Is that a compliment?"

Keln lowered his voice. It was a deep, suggestive grotto when he said, "And more. I've noticed your looks, and you hunger. How difficult it must be for you. A warrior born into a society of peace and pacifism that keeps you on a constant leash."

Bullock said nothing.

"Is it difficult to find one that is up to your standards? On your level? Even amongst your Corps of warriors, have you ever really met one who can satiate your hunger?"

Keln started to close the gap between them. He was leaning in toward Bullock's face at a slow, steady pace and she did not move. At the last moment, he moved his lips to her left ear and whispered.

"I could do all that and more. Expose you to battles, challenges…give you conquests you have only dreamt of. I only ask that you trust me." He finished and returned to his full height.

Looking at Bullock, he could tell she was flustered. Her eyes were dilated, and he could see the faint hints of blush in her cheeks. In an almost imperceptible movement, her eyes darted to the side and flicked away before meeting his again.

She brought up her hand to his face and held his cheeks. Slowly she moved down to his neck and stroked his nape before clamping her fingers down in a hard, vice like grip. Keln immediately grabbed her hand at the wrist, but in her armor, her strength was enhanced with powerful micro motors and force fields that made his natural bulk pale in comparison. His legs began to give, and he almost went to the ground. Bullock caught him and supported him enough so that he was just beneath her chin.

"You're cute…more than cute," she said, "but you're not that cute. Don't confuse this situation by misunderstanding my intent. Complete your mission, report back. Do you understand?" She asked without raising her voice.

Keln nodded through the pain.

"Good." She said and released him. "Check in every hour, and don't forget to report your last coordinates before they blindfold and escort you to the real location. We both know it's coming."

He watched as Bullock turned on a heel and began to walk off.

"I-I," Keln choked out, "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't correct me on any part of my observations." He said.

Bullock didn't stop walking. Instead, she threw what Keln knew was an obscene human hand gesture with one of her fingers over her shoulder. When she put her hand down, she said aloud, "Maybe literally once this is all over."

 **USS Aegis, In orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

"Commander, I'm picking up strange activity on my sensors." Carver said from her Ops station on the bridge.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" ZhNon asked.

"I…I believe they're explosions ma'am. Or more precisely, detonations."

"Goritan?" zhNon said while turning her command chair toward him.

"Checking." He said. "Ma'am, I've been running constant sensor sweeps since we went to Yellow Alert. I haven't detected anything out of the ordinary. No indication of a ship within our vicinity."

"Lieutenant?" zhNon asked Carver.

"Stand-by…Goritan, focus your sensors on grid coordinate 597 by 108 mark 4. Narrow the beam as much as possible."

Goritan did as she said. He worked his console for a bit before reporting, "Still nothing."

zhNon rose from her chair and walked behind it to her Mission Ops console. She studied the information for a bit, before frowning. She was confused at the surprising lack of information available.

"I'm not seeing anything either, are you sure it was an explosion of some kind, Angelica?" zhNon asked.

"Without further study, I can't say for certain. But I do know something registered on my sensors." She said. A few taps on her console and she said, "Carver to Ensign Contreras, please report to the bridge."

 _"Acknowledge."_ Came his immediate response.

After a few moments, Contreras entered the bridge, face buried in a PADD as he reported to Lt. Carver.

"Ensign…Ensign!" Carver said loudly when he didn't look up.

"Oh! Yes ma'am?" He said in a startled voice.

"Take your station, we have a bit of a sensor mystery we need cleared up."

"Aye ma'am." He said and sat down to work.

While she was not particularly impatient, zhNon was fidgeting at having to wait for the Ensign's analysis. Even with all of his quirks, there was no one on the ship she would rather have on data interpretation. Save for their captain.

"They're detonations ma'am." Contreras finally said.

"That's what I surmised, but can you help narrow down their location?" Carver asked.

"I don't need to narrow anything ma'am, they came from RSS-2398.2" He said.

"Where?" zhNon asked.

"Sorry ma'am." He said. "Starfleet still doesn't have a name for this sector. The Romulans only name star systems that they inhabit, so-"

"I know how classification works, Ensign." She said cutting him off. "You scientists over-think everything. I was asking where on the second planet are the detonations coming from. And as an additional question, how?"

Contreras bowed his head slightly in a sheepish grin. "Sorry ma'am. As Lt. Carver said, they are detonations. Easily mistaken for explosions, but these are deep, more controlled."

"Wait," Goritan said, "isn't that the planet that we detected when we first got here? The one that you said was 'cracked open'?"

"It is sir." Contreras said. "That's how I'm able to report with certainty that those are detonations. The distance between the first and second planet is only about 200 million kilometers. It has very thin atmospheric layers, so our scans have had no problem penetrating it. However, those detonations are happening at least 1200 kilometers below what's left of the surface."

"That's almost deep enough to reach the lower mantle of most M-class planets." Carver said.

"It is." Contreras agreed. "Whatever is causing them, can't be natural. We detected high concentrations of valuable inner planetary minerals in the atmosphere, this could be how they were exposed."

"Back to this?" Goritan asked. He turned to zhNon and folded his arms. "Ma'am, I understand that we're explorers, but we have more pressing issues. I also have a desire to know how that planet was cracked open, but if anything this proves that the Romulans or Lleisetians, or whatever have some sort of mining operation going on."

"I doubt that." Contreras said. "You called it earlier, if they did, no one would be careless enough to allow that much material to escape processing.

"And the detonations are registering at least 25 isotons." Carver said.

"25?" Goritan repeated. "That's as much as a low yield photon torpedo."

"How are we just now detecting this?" zhNon asked.

"…Ma'am, again these are detonations. Someone had to trigger them." Contreras said.

zhNon gave him a small smile, but her eyes suggested that she wasn't pleased.

"Oh, um, y-you wanted to know why our sensors are just now detecting such a powerful explosion?"

"Better." She said.

"I'm afraid that one's on me Commander." Carver said.

"Us." Goritan corrected. "With all that's been going on, we haven't been sending out active scans of the system. I ordered our sensor resources to be focused on tactical support."

"That included our probes." Carver said.

"It's basic relativity ma'am," Contreras picked back up, "the planet is 45 light minutes from our current location. It took that long after the detonations for our passive scans to detect them."

zhNon pursed her lips. She realized that it was no one's fault that the detonations weren't detected, but their presence was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Any word from the Captain?" She asked Carver.

"None, ma'am." She said. "He reported from the surface that their transport was complete and proceeded to meet up with Major Bullock."

"Should we contact him?" Goritan asked.

"No." zhNon said in agitation. "He was very clear that he would contact us when the time came. This doesn't rise to the level of an emergency to break radio silence."

"But we are going to investigate, right?" Contreras asked.

"That we are, Ensign. Get down to the Navigational Sensor Array and meet up with Lt. Mok. You two are going on a little fact-finding mission."

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, location unknown**

Keln squinted and turned his head away from the bright light once his face cover was removed. True to Bullock's prediction, once he had journeyed to the coordinates given to Theus by the Wing Dissident, he was met by two armed escorts and promptly blinded by a dark hood that covered his entire head.

It was difficult to ascertain how far or what direction they had traveled in, as they took some sort of shuttle or hover craft from the meeting point to their final destination. They had not stopped during the entire trip, but once they did, he felt the tingling sensation and heard the distinctive whine of a Romulan transporter beaming him to a new location.

"Jolan tru, welcome Centurion." daise Y'Borom said.

When his eyes adjusted, Keln took in the dark room. The walls were made of stone, indicating their location was more than likely in a mountain or cavern of sorts. Standing lights were set up in the passage he could see as a hall, but one shone directly at him for some reason. There were no guards, and Y'Borom gestured for Keln to join his side.

"I must apologize for all the subterfuge." Y'Borom said. "Never did I believe I would live to see the day when so many traitors walk proudly out in the open."

"Nor did I, daise." Keln said evenly.

Y'Borom started to walk and Keln joined him. As they strolled through the encampment, he couldn't help but notice how advanced their setup was. While most small resistances, rebellions, and insurrections lived meager, desperate lives, these dissidents seem on par with any field forward operations base.

"I believe your captain has questions for me." Y'Borom said.

"Not my captain, but a means to an end."

"And what end is that?" He asked.

Before Keln could answer, they had reached their destination. It was an alcove the size of a small room, lit with a generator that simulated natural light, and in its center sat a small table with two chairs. On top, two small cups of Romulan design with a closed pitcher. They both sat and Y'Borom poured them both bright blue drinks that held a silver shimmer before lifting his cup.

"To Romulus, may she soar once more." He said.

Keln picked up his drink. "And protect us all beneath the Raptor's Wings."

They took quick drinks and Y'Borom refilled their cups.

"I'm sure your Starfleet helpers have already detected our condition."

Keln wasn't sure what he meant. He knew from his training that when dealing with active deception, the best lies were those that were mostly true.

"I wouldn't put it past them, although they are the pests of the galaxy, they are nothing if not resourceful pests."

"I see, is that why Commander Eridos sent you in his stead. To utilize you as a resource?"

"He did." Keln answered truthfully. "He wishes to understand the depth of your relationship with C'Ulos."

"A means to an end." Y'Borom repeated Keln's words back to him. "I've allowed him to live, until it no longer suits me or my goals."

Keln was slightly startled at his directness but didn't let it show.

"And once it no longer suits you, will you seek revenge for your murdered comrade?" Keln asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"Comrade? Oh you mean the Uhlan you found in the forest. No, that was my doing." He said and drank more.

Keln sat down his cup.

"You killed your own man?" He asked, his voice laced with bile and disgust.

"A means to an end."

Keln shot from the table, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You dare call yourself a loyal citizen of the Empire when you admit to murder!"

"He is loyal." Another voice said while entering the room. "Loyal to our own Empire. And once we have what we need from that little ship of yours, we can all stop pretending and show our true faces. Isn't that right, Centurion?"

"You?!-" Keln said and that was all.

A bright blast of energy erupted from a disruptor pistol held at the new comer's side, striking Keln in his upper chest. It knocked him back, the setting on the heaviest stun but still burning throughout his torso as he went down.

"W-who…why?" Keln coughed out as his world began to go dark.

"And protect us all beneath the Raptor's Wings." The new person said. "You mistranslated the prayer. No Romulan refers to our people 'beneath' anything! It's one of the most hated pejoratives we learn as children. I'm not sure who you are 'Centurion', but you are no Romulan. Still it is of no consequence. Soon you, and your Starfleet handlers will all be dead."


	15. Chapter 14

**Fourteen** **Stardate 59436.3, System RSS-2398, USS Aegis shuttle Trident**

"Approaching the coordinates." Mok said.

"Acknowledged, stand-by for new heading." Contreras said without looking up from his console.

A few minutes ago, the two had launched from Aegis toward the second planet in the system. Contreras was relieved that his ship had decided to no longer carry the older type 18 shuttle pods, and had opted to upgrade to fewer; although much more versatile type 10 personnel shuttles. They were larger, had better weapons, and could sustain high warp flight. They also didn't require their operation packages to be swapped out as they held an advanced science suite, cutting edge deflector array, and multi-purpose consoles as a standard.

"Come to 778.2 mark 5" He said.

"Got it." She said as she maneuvered the shuttle into position. "This is the spot alright, activating forward illumination."

The outside lights of the shuttle flashed and focused on a crater on the side of the rock face. There were dark scorch marks outward of an explosion, and the blast pattern left indications of a tightly controlled sphere of destruction.

"Bringing thermal interferometry scanner online, beginning sweep." Contreras said.

"Thrusters at station keeping." Mok said. "Just look at it Sergio." She said in a tone full of awe.

"I know he said." Taking in the sight as he came to stand behind her flight control chair.

While the planet had indeed been 'cracked' open, it wasn't falling apart. Huge swaths, hundreds of kilometers wide allowed for the shuttle to fly down into the deepest recesses of the celestial body. Tectonic activity was still tearing much of the surface apart, but the most violent of it had already come and gone. As it was now, the planet was on a slow march to being torn apart by the sun's gravity and becoming an asteroid belt.

"I bet that mountain range we flew past while coming down into this crevasse was beautiful at one point. Especially the one that made Olympus Mons look like Everest." Mok said.

Contreras gave a light smile and remained quiet.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh…oh nothing ma'am." He said.

Mok gave a wry smile and turned to face him before saying, "Stop with the ma'am stuff, I'm not that much older than you and we graduated the Academy at the same time. There are privileges that come with being a junior grade lieutenant, but not many."

He took a seat beside her. "Lt…Yeo-jin, I'm just trying to follow protocol. Between you and the captain, I'm not trying to mess up by being too familiar."

She rubbed his shoulder with a free hand and gave a genuine smile. "You're doing fine. Better than fine, actually. Don't worry so much, I promise it will get easier."

"Thanks."

"Oh no you don't mister, you're still going to tell me what that look was about when I brought up the mountain."

Contreras gave a light sigh, "The mountain range is beautiful, but you more than likely would've never know about it. I'm sure the passive scans will confirm it, but my observation of the sedimentary layers suggests this was an underwater range. We flew through a dry ocean bed."

Mok didn't look upset, more confused.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She asked.

After a slight shrug he said, "Force of habit I guess. It's a learned response, I picked it up from my time as a cadet studying with Theus…er, uh the captain."

A blip on her console and beeping alarm required Mok to make some minor helm adjustments. They were surrounded by high walls of rock, crystalline formations, and geodes of all shapes and colors, but the gravity fluctuations as the mass of the planet changed required attention that auto-pilot couldn't handle all the time.

"Sorry about that." She said. "But I don't understand, the captain taught you not give accurate reports?"

"No." He said with a light laugh. "It's different for you command types, especially you as a pilot. Since the early days of human flight, you guys have been bred to be cocky."

"I can't help being amazing." She said teasingly.

"That's what I mean. It's normal and expected of you all. Scientists have to be careful with how much we show people we know."

Her brow creased. "Sergio, no one thinks like that in this day and age. Intelligence isn't something we politicize or berate because we've evolved to value it's contributions. Besides scientist can be just as cocky."

"You say we're evolved and live in advanced times, but remind me again of how long Ferengi woman have been able to wear clothing in their homes or pursue their own capital ventures?"

"Not the best example." She said.

"I disagree." He said. "Evolution has nothing to do with advancement or technology. Evolution is change. And while we have changed many of our antiquated and ridiculous ideas, one that remains is that people who are smarter and correct others are not cocky, they're arrogant. You saw Commander zhNon's reaction to the captain requesting to join the crew on _Bozeman_."

Mok nodded her head in agreement and said, "I will give you that, but I don't think you're arrogant. Your talents are a defining quality of what make you who you are; a brilliant young man who can one day be amongst the best scientist in the Federation. You shouldn't hide it because you feel others won't like you."

Contreras blinked a few times in confusion before asking, "You mean it?"

"I most certainly do. The universe is too large and life too short to spend it worrying about the concerns of other. So many people like you, I'm one of them. Once you show more people what you can do, including the captain, then even if you aren't their favorite person, they can't deny you. Humans don't use currency like some species, but can you think of anything that would make you richer than being known as one of the best officers in the Fleet?"

Contreras wasn't looking for a pep talk, but had received one anyway. He and Mok had always had a comfortable, cordial relationship from their Academy days, but he had never heard her speak so highly of him. Perhaps it was because she was his superior officer, but he liked to think it was also because she was his friend.

"Thanks, Yeo-jin. I-"

His console began to beep and he ran over to check the status of his scan.

"Scan complete. I've detected traces of inorganic explosive materials here at the flashpoint." He said. "This makes no sense."

"Now I know I just said that no one berates intelligence, but when you guys intentionally leave out the important details just to make people ask why, that is annoying." Mok said.

"Yeah, sorry." Contreras said. "I've detected traces of inorganic explosive material and that's strange. On our way in, I didn't pick up any indication of an anti-matter detonation; neutrinos or subspace fluctuations and the like. For an explosion to be of the yield we detected, one would normally expect that to be the primary fuel source."

"I understand." She said, now comprehending his confusion. "Is there anything else that could produce such an explosion?"

"Many things." He said. "But I'm not detecting traces of those either…wait a minute!"

Contreras began to frantically type on his console.

"What is it?" Mok asked and Contreras held up his hand.

"Oh no."

"Sergio!" Mok shouted.

"This planet, it's not a mining project. It's a proving ground." He said lowly.

"Meaning?"

"I didn't understand why I was detecting the multiple inorganic materials, until I expanded the search criteria for high yield explosives and cross referenced it with the tactical database. This blast site has signs of acid titration."

"I remember enough from chemistry to know that's a component of bomb making." She said.

"It's worse." He said and swallowed hard. "We need to get back to the Aegis. The computers there will help me analyze faster, but the molecular structures don't lie."

He typed in some commands and a holographic mineral structure was displayed in front of the science console.

" _Sodatium-chlorinite_ has multiple allotropes." Contreras said.

"Like carbon in the form of coal, graphite, or diamonds?" Mok asked.

"Exactly. The Bolians are so protective of their super salt because not only is it a rare mineral, but their deposits are around 71%-86% pure." He typed more. "And here is the sample the Doctor took from the autopsy and V'Riss."

Two more mineral structures were displayed.

"They're both over 98% pure!" Mok said in astonishment. "Without any refinement?"

"Only nature is powerful enough to create something this amazing." Contreras said. "But it get's worse. This is a fragment from the explosion, take a look at grid 16-theta."

Mok, being familiar with the isotope as it was a necessary component to the ship she flew, recognized it instantly.

"Is that…is that crystalized deuterium?" She asked.

"I believe so. This planet wasn't destroyed naturally or by the Romulans attempting to extract resources. Utilizing Lleiset's naturally high deuterium content, and in conjunction with the abundance of pure super salt available, they've created a new weapon of mass destruction. One they destroyed an entire planet for in order to test." Contreras said somberly.

"You're right," she said, "we need to get back to the ship." She plotted the course and they began to climb.

"I can't believe this." He said. "All the destruction, all the death they've faced, and yet they're still focused on a militaristic posture." Contreras said from his console.

"You have no idea how right you are." Mok said.

"I wish I was-"

"Ensign!" Mok shouted.

Contreras looked up. They had cleared the fissure and were about to breach the thin atmosphere into open space. But above them, loomed two Mogai-class warbirds.

"Their weapons are charged," she said, "man tactical."

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, location unknown**

"Speak you Federation targ!" The interrogated demanded.

When Keln didn't say anything he jabbed a prod into the blades of his back, once again causing him to spasm and convulse with pain. It was blindingly hot and excruciating as his pain receptors all fired at once.

Y'Borom walked over and knelt in front of Keln. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and violently yanked Keln's head up to look at him through eyes bruised so badly, they had swollen shut.

"You can end this at any time, just tell us your mission." Y'Borom said in a cold, whisper.

"I-I" Keln began and started to cough. Y'Borom was still holding his head up from his hair, and the position made it all but impossible for him to swallow. "I am a loyal Centurion of the Empire." He said again to them.

Y'Borom dropped him. Green blood ran down Keln's battered face and all over his body from cuts and bruises that had been inflicted. They hadn't severed any appendages, but he could tell their patience was wearing thin. Once again, he felt the prod in his back, and felt nothing but pain.

"We've analyzed your DNA." Y'Borom began. "These are some sophisticated genetic modifications. Molecular Cosmetic Surgery?" He asked.

Keln was silent and shocked again.

"You certainly gave us a challenge." He said. "Blood samples were almost impossible to discriminate, I mean there are generations worth of subtle genetic markers that indicate you are Romulan. The impurities in Romulus' atmosphere…well those that were there, affected certain children in a region to give them slight mutations. That, you couldn't fake."

Another shock. Keln folded in on himself, burning from within about to burst, but still he didn't scream.

"C-Centurion of the Empire…" He said in a coarse gravel.

"And there it is!" Y'Borom shouted. "You can study as many dossiers as you want. Infiltrate our worlds, live among our people. But your tongue can't lie forever."

The interrogator was about to shock him but Y'Borom held up a hand. Instead, he walked up to Keln and kicked him hard. So hard, he rolled over and Y'Borom placed a heavy boot on his chest.

"There are three major dialects of my people. You speak it well, but your accent is off. To proper, to crisp. No matter how much intelligence you gathered, you could never understand the subtle nuances of the differences of the classes in our society."

"Cen…centu…"

"Yes a Centurion." He said. "One from the lowest of houses, the lowest of provinces. There is no way one of your station and upbringing would be allowed to represent the Empire. They are too pure, resolved in their desire to maintain the monarchy. The Empire would have sent an officer who is a politician in the making. You, you are a warrior. One who has withstood hours of torture without making a sound."

"I-I am…"

"It is okay, Keln the _Centurion_. You have earned a modicum of respect from me. But alas, you, like all Federation insects, are nothing more than lower creatures to be crushed beneath my heel!"

Keln felt the pressure on his chest. Even with his strength and size, a fully committed Romulan male could kill him with their bare hands, or in this case foot, if they desire. His breathing became constricted, until he could barely take in air. And then a klaxon when off.

"Incoming Starfleet personnel. Prepare for battle!" A voice said through a speaker.

Y'Borom look up and around him as his followers began to take their posts.

"It seems I will be able to swat all of you at once."


	16. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

 **Stardate 59436.3, System RSS-2398,** ** _USS Aegis shuttle Trident_**

"Incoming torpedo!" Contreras shouted!

"Saying it louder won't make me dodge better!" Mok shouted back.

The small shuttle was making a dash straight back toward _Aegis._ It was the most they could do as the two, heavily armed _Mogai-_ class warbirds opened fire. Bright bolts of green energy continuously snapped at their shields as Mok evaded as many as she could.

"Try hailing the lead vessel again." Mok ordered.

"I've been sending out a constant hail, the only answer we get is more disruptor fire." Contreras answered.

"Is that what that is?" Mok said with a tight grin.

"The lead warbird is closing."

"Hang on!" Mok said.

As the lead ship closed to within a few hundred kilometers of the shuttle _Trident_ for a better firing solution, Mok engaged full impulse. The shuttle was already much more maneuverable than the warbirds, but with the sub-light engines at full, she took the nose of the craft straight up to fall on it's back and accelerated toward the ship.

"Stand-by for a strafing run." She said.

With the warbird so close, it didn't have time to react. Mok was too close within their firing arcs, and once they were in range, Contreras let loose a salvo of phaser fire along their lateral shields.

"Minimal damage to their shields." He reported.

"But they are dropping back." She said.

"That still doesn't take care of the other-"

A disruptor bold found them, and rocked the shuttle violently. There were console explosions and small fires burning in the cabin.

"That shot brought shields down to 15%. I'm detecting a massive build up in the main EPS grid, it's cascading. If I don't get it under control, the feedback could destabilize anti-matter containment." Contreras reported.

"Let it go." Mok said.

"What?!"

"Let the overload happen. I'm setting a course right down that warbird's throat!"

"…aye ma'am." He said.

True to her word, Mok aimed straight for the warbird. She dove and tumbled, weaving through multiple disruptor blasts. Finally she was beyond the firing arcs, and the ship tried to turn, it's impulse engines igniting brightly along both wings.

"Get ready to drop shields, I've aimed us at their reactor."

"Yes ma'am…thank you," Contreras said, "for everything, it's been an honor."

He tapped the controls and shields were lowered. As the green hull filled the screen, he didn't close his eyes. Whatever happened next, he wanted to see. Contreras could have sworn he saw the moment of impact, and everything went white. He didn't feel discomfort. Not cold nor warm, but suddenly the white resolved into shapes. Shapes and sound that he recognized as the bridge of the _Aegis._

"We're…we're alive?" He asked aloud in confusion.

"Of course we are." Mok said. She walked over and relieved the helmsmen. "I sent out a burst transmission for help."

"…And the Romulans were only jamming subspace frequencies, not those that travel at the speed of light!"

"We kept an eye on you two, monitoring those frequencies. No information was needed, just a signal flare." Goritan said.

The ship rocked, impacted from disruptor fire.

"Take your station, Ensign." zhNon ordered. "Any response from the Romulans yet?"

"None." Goritan said. "But I think they're upset that Mok just crippled their partner with that crazy stunt."

Another hit.

"Shields down to 95%, armor at 83%, minor damage to secondary hull." Carver reported.

"Reroute auxiliary power to structural integrity." zhNon said.

"We need to wrap this up Commander." Goritan said. "If they're bold enough to attack us up here, then I'm really worried about what's going on down on the moon."

"Agreed." She said. "Notify the onboard MACO's to prepare for landing. Helm come about, evasive pattern Beta-7. I want this over yesterday Goritan, burn the weapons double hot, attack pattern Gamma-1. Transfer all available power to forward shields."

The _Aegis_ swung wide and came about. Under Mok's expert hands the ship avoided most of the weapons fire. She brought the ship in close, and at less than 8000km, Goritan unleashed the full arsenal of the escort vessel. Quad-pulsed phase cannons hammered the enemy's shields, while twin forward phaser arrays focus on one portion. It was a relentless assault, and then a full spread of quantum torpedoes streaked forward and slammed in the ship's already weakened shields.

"Direct hits." Goritan said.

"I'm detecting massive damage to their power grid. Shields, weapons, and main power offline." Carver reported.

"They're hailing us." Goritan said.

"On screen."

The screen flashed and they were once again face to face with someone they had already met.

"daise C'Ulos?" Goritan said.

" _That's twice you've beaten my people."_ He said. _"But I won't back down, not until you return my sister to me!"_

zhNon looked about her bridge and finally back to the screen.

"daise, perhaps you should beam over. We should talk."

 ** _USS Aegis_**

"They did what?!" zhNon asked Contreras.

"I just finished the analysis ma'am and there's no doubt about-"

"That was rhetorical, Ensign." She said. "But I still can't believe even the Romulans would continue on such a reckless path."

zhNon was joined by Goritan and Contreras as they made their way to the mess-hall to meet with _daise_ C'Ulos. _Aegis_ had yet to dedicate space to a fully realized briefing room, and she didn't feel comfortable entering the stack with visitors not cleared by Major Bullock. They had agreed to meet in 1 hour, and during that time Mok and Contreras had brought them up to speed on their findings.

"I honestly wouldn't feel comfortable if they weren't." Goritan said. "Call me paranoid, but they are always looking for the upper-hand. I rather deal with an enemy I know any day."

"But they aren't our enemy." Contreras said.

Goritan shot a frustrated glance at the young man and said, "Take a look around Ensign. Since we've entered this system, they've done nothing but attack us. We drop out of warp, they attack. We beam down to their planet after an invite, attack. And now after investigating another potential threat to our ship, they attack our shuttle and ship directly. There comes a time when even a Denobulan's patience runs out."

"I agree." zhNon said before they could go back and forth. "Contreras, I appreciate your optimism, but the longer we stay here, the more danger we're exposed to from these Lleisetians. I will give them the benefit of doubt, but after we straighten things out were making a straight line to pick up the captain."

They all entered the mess hall to see C'Ulos and two of his officers standing. Security personnel were waiting at the door, weapons holstered. But that didn't seem to deter the Romulan when he strode over to meet zhNon head on.

"Bring me my sister!" C'Ulos demanded.

"If I knew where she was then maybe I would consider it." zhNon said without flinching.

C'Ulos started to step forward but not before Goritan did, a hand on his phaser. zhNon looked to her acting first officer, and then back to the Romulan leader.

"I suggest you take a seat, daise. While the details of your sister's whereabouts are a legitimate issue of concern, it is of no consequence to me."

She straightened to her full height.

"Now before we go any further, you will tell me why you attacked my ship." She said.

"What part of _return my sister_ was lost on you?"

"daise, I assure you that no citizen or any dissidents from your world are aboard our vessel." Goritan said.

"Lies!" C'Ulos spat. "She signaled me herself."

zhNon looked to Goritan and he shook his head.

"zhNon to bridge, have there been any outgoing transmissions that I'm not aware of?"

Carver answered. _"No ma'am. We haven't been in contact with anyone aside from the Lleisetians."_

zhNon turned to C'Ulos and asked, "Could you be more specific?"

C'Ulos seemed to glower even more but said, "Recalibrate your sensors to search for an energy signal being emitted with the specifications my vessel is currently transmitting."

After a few moments Carver replied, _"I've got something. Isolating the signal…it's coming from sickbay."_

"On it." Goritan said and left the room.

zhNon wasn't sure what to say. Whatever the signal was that was emanating from sickbay, it had given the Lleisetians enough reason to attack. She wanted to think that this was a simple case of them being caught red handed, but this discovery had complicated the situation infinitely more.

"The second planet in your system, you destroyed it with weapons testing. Why?" zhNon asked abruptly.

C'Ulos seemed taken aback. It was just the reaction she wanted but he still controlled his response in measured tones when he answered.

"That…was an unfortunate accident." He said.

"Your people seem to have a lot of those." Contreras said. He looked to zhNon for approval, and when he had it said, "Those usually happen when conducting tests of weapons meant for mass destruction."

"We've done no such thing!" A Lleisetian officer said.

"I've seen the aftermath up close and personal." Contreras threw back.

C'Ulos stepped forward. "I care not for these baseless accusations. You are holding my sister in illegal captivity. She will be returned!"

zhNon let out a hard breath and asked, "If you weren't conducting weapons tests at the planet, then why did you try to destroy our shuttle?"

"We were trying to disable it." Another officer answered. "With the shields down, we could have transported them aboard."

"For what purpose?"

"As leverage." C'Ulos said. "We trade two of your officers, for my sister."

Just then, Goritan came back into the mess-hall with Doctor Utan in tow. In his hand he held a small case designated as a supply transport for the medical department and he place it on a table in view of everyone so they could see before opening it to reveal several spent hypospray casings.

"Do you know what this is?" Goritan asked.

"I oversaw the administration of medicines your doctor provided." C'Ulos said. "We took random scans of the serums to ensure they were safe."

Doctor Utan said, "Then you know, that my intentions were only to provide medical attention."

He nodded, and Utan continued.

"I enlisted the help of a few of your citizens. Those with medical training helped to dispense the doses, as well as collected the materials to bring back."

Goritan held up an empty vial. He twisted the bottom, and removed an insert that proved to be a miniature transmitter. Its diodes blinking vibrant oranges to indicate it was working properly. Clearly of Romulan design.

"Whoever returned this to the Doctor, they added this transmitter. My scans show it's only been active for an hour or so."

One of the Lleisetian officers stepped forward and took it from Goritan. "That would coincide with the timing we first received the transmission, daise." She said.

zhNon cocked her head toward C'Ulos. "It would seem that someone has manipulated us."

"This makes no sense!" C'Ulos growled.

"I understand your frustration-" zhNon started.

"You do not!" C'Ulos cut her off. "I told your captain that the wilds of this world can be dangerous. My sister often ventures out on expeditions, and as a precaution, I gave her an emergency signal that I would get no matter how far we are separated."

Contreras went to the officer who had taken the transmitter and ran his wrist tricorder over it serval times.

"Commander, this signal works by exciting particles in a quantum entangled state."

"Which means that it couldn't have been duplicated." She said. "daise, you said that you weren't conducting experiments on the planet. Can you say your sister wasn't?

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

"I almost can't believe we're doing this again." Bullock said.

"At this rate, I would almost prefer looking for an actual needle in a haystack." Theus said back to her.

"Sirs, what is hay?" V'Riss asked.

Theus smiled lightly and continued his scans. After beaming back down to the surface of the moon with V'Riss, they had met up with Major Bullock and Sergeant Hightower. Joining them also was a Kelpien Petty Officer named Daro. He was recommended by Bullock not only because of his extensive training in field trauma and medicine, but also because he had excelled in all of his MACO ground side qualifications. Earning the coveted title of Doc.

They had proceeded in a Hercules deep into the forest, and after driving through some difficult terrain, found themselves at the base of a larger hill. It was mostly soil and rock, with overgrown vines and plants covering it and the surrounding area. No entrances were visible or detectable, but they needed to exhaust all options before continuing.

"I actually think you'll like it." Hightower said.

"If we ever leave this place." Daro mused with an agitated click.

"Keep at it." Theus said. "We're at the exact coordinates Keln sent before going silent. We know the Romulans use some sophisticated cloaking tech here on the ground. They won't be able to hide from us for long."

"That's what worries me." Bullock said.

"Major?"

"I would just feel more confident if you let me bring down a whole squad instead of just a fire team."

Theus could understand her concern, but her MACO's were some of the most heavily armed troops the Federation produced. They all wore a full combat load-out, their weapons brimming and shields fully charged. He wanted them to be secure, but not appear to be looking for a fight. Which is why he wore a different science module-kit, in addition to having his own personal shield generators.

"No matter what, we have to come in peace at first." Theus said.

"But they don't, contact!" Daro said and raise his weapon.

The other MACOs did the same and took up tactical position in what little cover the trees provided.

"What contact?" Theus asked. "I'm not detecting anyone on scans."

"But my thread ganglia are, sir." Daro answered.

Before Theus could go on, bright streaks of green disruptor fire slashed past him.

"Return fire!" Bullock ordered.

Immediately, the forest lit up as the MACOs let loose salvos of crimson phaser fire. They couldn't see the enemy, so they fired toward the direction of the disruptor blasts.

Theus made some adjustments on his tricorder and a holographic microphone speaker materialized in front of his mouth to amplify his voice. "This is Commander Eridos, cease fire and we will do the same!"

More fire came as his answer.

"Captain, we either push forward or fall back." Bullock said at his side.

"Can't say I didn't try." He said. Theus brought up a holographic screen with his right hand while his left was pointed at the direction the fire was coming from. Once his scans gave him coordinates he said, "Initiating exothermic induction field."

His science harness pulsed brightly with a surge of power for a moment, as the air particles in the vicinity of the tree line that he targeted were excited to such a degree that they ignited. The fire blazed, and soon, several cloaked Romulans tumbled from the brush.

"Now!" Bullock ordered.

They all closed in on the Romulans who were swatting away flames from their uniforms. When they were close, another voice called out.

"That's far enough!"

Theus turned to see the cloaking fields of over two dozen Romulans falling. Leading them was R'Navta.

"Lay down your weapons and come with us, or your _Centurion_ dies!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

 **Stardate 59436.8, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

"Move!" A guard said and jabbed Bullock in the small of her back with his rifle.

Hightower turned but was quickly swatted across the face with the butt of a disruptor pistol.

"It's okay!" She said quickly, while grabbing him and moving faster.

Upon their capture, her captain had immediately been separated from them and they blindfolded. They walked for what seemed like only a few hundred meters, before their hoods were removed as they continued down dark, cavernous tunnels.

"In!" The guard growled.

They were all pushed through the small opening into a cell. With no weapons and their power cells for their armor removed, they could do little more than comply. When they all were beyond the entrance, a bright light flashed and a force field snapped into place.

"Well shit!" Hightower spat. He wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and began to pace about. "I'm sorry ma'am, I should've seen that coming."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." She said.

V'Riss was growling loudly with each breath. His nostril flared and fangs bared, as he ran over to exam the shield emitter. One touch sent him recoiling in a painful grunt."

"When we get out of here, I want to take care of them with my bare hands!" He shouted.

Daro walked to him and examined his hand. When he looked satisfied V'Riss wasn't badly hurt, he asked, "What about the captain?"

"I'm working on it." Bullock said.

She was about to go on, but a painful groan from across the room got her attention.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Crumpled on the ground in a practical fetal position was Keln. He was bloodied and bruised almost beyond recognition. All of the MACOs immediately went to his side, with Daro checking him over as best he could.

"Doc?" Bullock asked.

"Most of this is superficial. He's taken a real beating, and there are electrical burns covering most of his torso. I would hazards he also has multiple concussions."

"Will he be okay?" Hightower asked.

"He's a Romulan, he'll be fine." Daro said casually.

No one noticed, but Bullock grimaced. She knew that Keln wasn't who he said he was, but not how far that extended. His true identity was a complete mystery, and that could extend to his species as well.

"Can he talk?" She asked.

Daro shook his head. "He should try to conserve his energy. But if you need information Major, please keep it brief."

She nodded. "Give us some room." Everyone left their vicinity and she leaned down to cradle his head. "I didn't think it possible, but you finally look terrible."

Keln gave a harsh chuckled. "Major? Could it be I've finally worn you down?"

"Focus." She said. "I need to know whatever you can tell me."

He groaned painfully. It seemed a spell had taken him but it past. "I don't know. One moment I'm having tea with Y'Borom, the next I'm being tortured."

"For what?" Bullock asked. "What information did they want from you?"

"Nothing." He said. "It seemed to entertain him. He claims that I am not a Romulan."

She leaned in closer. "Keln, I'm not sure who you are, but we figured the same on _Aegis._ The captain knows as well."

"Major…"

"It's okay." She said reassuringly. "Anyone who take an ass-kicking like you just did for us, is okay in my book."

"Where…the captain?"

"I'm not sure where they took him."

Keln tried to sit up. Bullock wasn't sure where it came from, but he suddenly got a burst of energy and strength he didn't have moment ago.

"Have…to…!"

"Keln stop!" Bullock pleaded.

Daro returned and helped her to make him lie down.

"We're going to get him back." She said. "I promise."

 **Stardate 59436.8, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

Theus paced about the small room that he had been forced into. His head cover hadn't been removed until he was inside, and his only comforts were a folding metal chair and plain desk with a glass and pitcher of water. He had been waiting what felt like hours, when the bolts locking his door turned and in walked R'Navta and Y'Borom.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Theus said to the two through a scowl.

"Indeed." Y'Borom said. "We haven't known one another long, Captain. But I would hope that you have enough restraint to not attack either of us during our talks. That would be most unwise."

He didn't answer. Instead he took the seat and waited while two more chairs were brought in for his captors. The both sat and poured drinks before continuing.

"I'll do you the courtesy of allowing you to go first." R'Navta said.

"Why?" Theus asked without pretense.

Y'Borom chuckled menacingly. "A direct human. I like it."

"Would you believe that you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?" R'Navta asked.

"Don't insult my intelligence!" Theus said. "We sent out hails weeks in advance of our arrival. Whatever is going on here has been planned."

"I tried." She said with a smile. "You're right, of course. We wanted Starfleet to come, but you surprised us with your new ship. It's technology and weapons are formidable, to say nothing of the new toys your scientists have invented."

"The scans we've done on your portable shield generators will allow us to perfect our own." Y'Borom said.

Theus looked them both over, and seeing their familiarity it hit him.

"C'Ulos doesn't know about this arrangement you two have?"

"He doesn't" He said.

R'Navta smiled. "And as we speak, he and his fleet are battling your _Aegis._ He may not win, but he will cause enough damage to make it easier for our ships to board and take command.

"Why? What is this all about damn it?!" Theus snarled.

"Independence." Y'Borom said. "I was quite sincere when I said that I was loyal to the Empire. Just not the one you recognize as the speaker for Romulans. The former Emperor and his legion of fools have pushed us to the brink of extinction. But here on this moon, we pull back from the edge!"

"And C'Ulos?" Theus asked to R'Navta.

"He is a fool. Dedicated to independence and foolish notions of equality! He would have our world ruled without a monarchy. To give a voice to everyone!"

"Your world was ruled with a singular vision before, and look where it got you."

"No, Captain." Y'Borom said. "The true power lies with the Senate and Praetor. C'Ulos is too idealistic to be a figurehead while I and R'Navta rebuild our society. No one knows of our fleet, it will look as if he attacked and slaughtered your crew."

Theus shook his head. Their minds were made up, and nothing would get through to them. Still he asked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

They both stood. "Because there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Theus stood, and two guards entered to blind him with a hood again.

 **Stardate 59436.8, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

"Everyone clear? We may just get one chance." Bullock said to her troops huddled around her.

They all nodded.

"Good."

"Ma'am," Hightower said, "We're with you all the way, but I feel it necessary to point out that we haven't spotted any guards or monitoring devices. They could know about this and stop us before we start."

"I know." She said. "But we have to try."

Bullock heard the footsteps of people approaching. She nodded and they all took up their positions, ready to move. Two Romulans walked up to the force field and one tapped some commands onto a hand-held device, lowering the field and shoving Theus in to the ground.

"Sir!" She shouted and went to help him up.

"Major." He said with a weak smile once his hood was removed.

"That was almost astonishingly easy." Daro said.

Bullock waited for his orders, and just as he was about to speak, Theus noticed Keln on the ground.

"Keln!" He shouted and ran to crouch by his side. "Doc?"

"He will be okay sir, but for now he needs to rest."

"Is everything alright, sir?" Bullock asked.

She saw her captain exam him silently for a few moments, and then called her over to them.

"Did he say why they did this?"

Despite his control, Bullock heard the anger in his voice.

"No sir." She said. "This wasn't interrogation, it was torture."

"That much I gathered." Theus hissed. "R'Navta and Y'Borom are working together. Everything that has happened, has been a direct result of their plan to overthrow C'Ulos and establish themselves as the new Romulan Star Empire."

"They told you that?" Bullock asked.

"They did."

She grimaced. "Sir, that usually indicates that they are going to kill us."

"No one's dying today." He said.

Theus stood and took off his commbadge. He turned it over, and removed a small, filament tool from the longer point of the delta and replaced it on his chest. Like the MACO's, their captors didn't take the equipment they wore, just the power cells. Theus opened a compartment on his harness that had been emptied, and started to touch the circuitry with the filament.

"Sir?"

"They took my power cells for my shield, not my kit. It has a tertiary power supply for emergencies. I'm not taking scans or opening holo-screens, but it will get the job done. Can you attract the guards?" He asked.

Bullock smiled. She looked to her troops who all started to create noise. Daro emitted a high pitch squeal, while Hightower and V'Riss threw loose rocks at the force field while shouting. Soon, the two guards returned and lowered the field.

"You don't need to be conscious to be prisoners!" One said.

"Funny you should mention that." Theus said.

He walked forward, and hit a small button on his harness. At the same time, Bullock signaled her MACOs and they all lay flat on the ground. Before the guards could react, multiple pulses emitted from her captain's harness. They had a blue charge, that knocked the Romulans back. Each pulse hitting after the other and causing severe neuroleptic disruptions.

"What was that?" V'Riss asked.

"Nanite sonic pulses." Theus said. "They'll be out for a day or so from how close I was."

"I think I want one."

"It's non-lethal, Corporal."

"…Never mind, sir."

"Move!" Bullock ordered.

The MACOs moved out of their cell. Each of their guards had a rifle and side pistol so everyone, save for the captain were armed, as he carried Keln. They all dashed into the hallway, hugging the walls as they tried to navigate their way out.

"We need to hurry," Bullock said, "they could be found at any moment."

"Agreed." Theus said. "Did anyone notice anything when they brought us in?"

The shook their heads.

"Captain, I may have an idea." V'Riss said.

"Don't keep us waiting." Theus said.

"With my helmet off, the air is effecting me again. If we're in a mountain or cavern of some sort, then I can smell the water and sense the highest concentrations of moisture with my whiskers."

"Better than nothing." Bullock said. "Lead the way."

The group started to move again. Along the way, they had several close calls, but were able to hide in small dark recesses. The most difficult part being keeping Keln quiet as his body shifted while being carried.

"Hold on." Daro said. His thread ganglia were fully extended and writhing uncontrollably.

Bullock held her breath as a security patrol passed directly in front of them. They were all pressed again a wall, while she gripped the disruptor pistol in her hand tightly.

"We don't get captured again." She said softly.

"Not the time." Theus said. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, we need to live to warn _Aegis_ and Starfleet." He whispered.

"Hey!" Hightower shouted up from point with V'Riss. "They're gone."

Bullock looked to Theus who returned her gaze.

"This is too easy." She said.

"You see it too?" Theus asked. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I know if we stay they'll kill us. At least now we have weapons."

Bullock nodded and signaled for them to continue. They wrapped around more tunnels and pathways until finally reaching one that led to an opening where sunlight was pouring through and a breeze brushed past them.

"I see an exit!" V'Riss said.

"Daro?" Bullock asked.

"…If someone is waiting for us, I can't sense it. Even cloaked, I can detect the pheromones associated with stalking from a predator. They are there, or they aren't." He said.

"Take us out, Major."

Bullock nodded, and joined V'Riss and Hightower as they exited the cavern. They emerged to see themselves high up on the other side of the hill. It turned out, they were on a small mountain, as the backside dipped low into a valley.

"I didn't bring any climbing gear." V'Riss said.

"Don't worry, you won't need it." Theus said.

"Captain?" Bullock said.

"Look around, Major." He said.

She took in the area they had exit to. It was large and flat. While it could have easily been naturally made, she doubted it. A look up to the sky also showed no obstructions.

"Let's get it over with then." She said aloud.

She spoke the words, and several transporter beams materialized Romulan guards around them. R'Navta joining them last.

"I was at least hoping you would try to flee first." R'Navta said. "How did you know?"

"There's no reason to allow us to keep our commbadges unless you wanted us to talk to each other." Bullock said. "The only reason we didn't try contacting the captain is because it's a standard tactic to remove all means of communication."

"But you had to try anyway." R'Navta said. She snapped a finger and guards approached to remove their weapons. One took hold of Theus' arm, and dragged him from the group.

"Where are you taking him?!" Bullock demanded, but was answered with weapons trained on her.

"Goodbye, Major." R'Navta said, and they all transported away.

Left alone on the mountain face, Bullock was angry. Angrier than she though herself capable of becoming. She looked to her troops and saw the same conviction. Looked to Keln, who could barely bring himself up to sit.

"Sergeant Hightower!"

"Yes ma'am?" He said, standing tall before her.

"Effective immediately, you are promoted to the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. As my highest-ranking staff non-commissioned officer, you are now my 2nd. Do you understand?"

"I do ma'am." He said. "The entire MACO detachment will stand-up to respond to this threat."

"Thank you." She said and tapped her commbadge, not at all surprised that she was able to open a channel. "Bullock to _Aegis_ , five to beam up. Transport Centurion Keln directly to sickbay."

 _"_ _This is zhNon, Major, is everyone okay?"_

"No Commander, we are not. I'll brief you once aboard, but if you haven't done so, go to red alert. The captain has been taken hostage."

 _"_ _Understood."_

The transporter effect began to take them, and to her troops Bullock said, "Time to show them who they're fucking with!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

 **Stardate 59436.9, USS** ** _Aegis_** **, in orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

zhNon entered the briefing room of the Stack with purpose. Her ship had been endangered multiple times. Her crew, threatened with bodily harm. One had lost his life. And to add insult to injury, her captain had been taken hostage. All while on a mission of mercy and relief. She didn't regret any of their choices. But the situation requiring action called to her blue, militaristic blood. Never had she so looked forward to working with Major Bullock.

"Thank you everyone for responding so promptly. I've invited daise C'Ulos to join us, as he seems to be just as out of the loop as we are."

C'Ulos nodded appreciatively.

"Ensign, bring us up to speed." She said.

Contreras made his way to the front, no longer timid and looking years older. "Based on all the data compiled, we have a pretty good idea of what's going on. The daise has agreed to be more forthcoming, and I would like him to give a clearer picture of the current status his world is in."

C'Ulos cleared his throat, the arrogance in his eyes and posture gone. "The empire found this world not long after the Neutral Zone was established. As you know, we utilized its abundance of salt water to harvest vast quantities of deuterium."

Utan interrupted. "But it wasn't just salt water, the _sodatium-chlorinite_ became a health hazard almost instantly. Why did you stay?"

"It was determined to be an acceptable risk." He said. "We had just lost the War, and your Coalition of Planets was solidifying into the Federation. Species that had been centuries long enemies were suddenly working together in mutual cooperation and trust. It was seen as a threat."

"That didn't answer my question." She said.

"Greed." Bloss huffed. "The Federation brought multiple economies in-line with one unified market. They established trade deals, standards, and safer means for space fairing civilizations to acquire goods. Including deuterium. Isn't that right, daise?"

C'Ulos nodded. "It was our intent to disrupt your markets. If we could not beat you ourselves, we would have other fight our battles for us. Constantly supplying them with fuel and energy at a discounted premium."

"But we continued to add member worlds and make peace with former enemies." Goritan said.

"You did. When it became apparent that we would not be able to affect your markets, the contingent here was greatly reduced. That is how Lleiset became a world of _bruchonis_."

Contreras picked back up. "I've confirmed with the daise that our profiles are accurate. The newest threat we have to face comes from how they've weaponized the super salt."

Carver asked, "How exactly was that possible? With your deuterium, your people have a much more efficient way of creating weapons."

C'Ulos shook his head. "This may be difficult for the lot of you to believe, but we were not creating weapons…I wasn't when I authorized the research."

"Go on." zhNon said.

The daise paused. zhNon was sure he was considering how much to tell them.

"daise, this is not the time to be concerned with secrets. Our captain's life is in danger, and it's all because you continue to keep vital information from us!"

He looked at her and nodded. "Approximately one of your terran weeks before Ambassador Spock informed Romulus of its impending demise, a researcher at our fuel processing centers made an incredible discovery. We believed that the super salt as you call it, only provided for a higher abundance in deuterium to be extracted from the oceans. She discovered a new method of refinement. Because of the level of purity of the compound, it yielded an isotope that contained not only a neutron and proton in its nucleus, but also an anti-proton and anti-neutron."

"That's impossible!" Contreras shouted.

"There's no way that could have occurred naturally." Carver added. "Your researcher must have modified the hydrogen in some way."

C'Ulos looked at both the officers with a serious face and said, "I assure you, it is very possible. We were just as surprised as you. The possibilities that this opened up were staggering."

"Chief?" zhNon asked.

Bloss had his arms folded and his head bowed slightly, seeming search his vast knowledge of engineering practices before answering. "All modern fission generators primarily use deuterium as a fuel source. Without dilithium to regulate an anti-matter reactor, it's the next safest generator of the amount of energies most societies use. At it's basic, the normal isotope acts as a neutron moderator to slow them down to allow them to react with fissile material."

"And with the addition of the two new anti-particles, that reaction just became levels more efficient." Carver said.

"That's why we detected inorganic compounds at the detonation sight on the second planet." Contreras said.

"So, you understand now?" C'Ulos asked. "My sister was that researcher. She showed me the potential, and how our world could thrive by becoming the most useful outpost in the Empire. But after the delivery of the news from Spock, the attention of my government was not focused on scientific endeavors.

"She was allowed unrestricted resources, for all we had. And after Romulus was destroyed, she convinced me to allow her to test the limits of the powers she was dealing with. We agreed to do it off planet, less an unfortunate accident befall our world as well. The reports she submitted, demonstrations she allowed me to see, they were all to keep me pacified while her true purpose was to develop weapons."

C'Ulos finished and though he tried to hide it, zhNon could see the pain of betrayal in his eyes. She wanted to pity him, wanted to beat him to a pulp with her own hands. But nothing would come of it. If it was one thing she had learned during her time with Starfleet is that the only thing that surpasses the vastness of space was the ambition of sentient beings.

"Commander," Contreras said, "we need to stop her."

"One thing at a time, Ensign. First we need to work on a plan to rescue-"

"This takes priority!" He shouted.

zhNon wasn't upset, more surprised at his outburst. "Sergio?"

"He's right." Bloss said.

"Ma'am, this has to come first." Carver added.

zhNon looked to Contreras and he composed himself before speaking.

"Ma'am, it's safe to say that R'Navta weaponized the deuterium with the intent to use it. We're not just talking about containment pods or projectile weapons; utilizing the _sodatium-chlorinite_ , she could make massive inorganic compounds that appear inert but in actuality are explosives."

"I hadn't considered that." Goritan said. "Commander, we're looking at a threat as serious as unregulated bio-mimetic gel. Just as it can be used to make bio-weapons and explosive that are difficult to detect, so can this."

Bloss huffed. "It would only take access and a quick query to the Federation systems net to find all the information and materials needed to make super salt as stable any run of the mill rock. But combine it with a fuel source and energy current…"

"And you have explosions measured in isotons." zhNon finished.

"Exactly." Contreras confirmed.

She looked to C'Ulos and asked, "Your people obviously have a small fleet. How many more ships can we expect to run into?"

"All the ships we have you have encountered." He said. "However, I cannot guarantee there won't be more. Y'Borom has always been resourceful, and R'Navta lead all naval forces in space. There were reports of engagements with ships from the emergency Romulan Council, they always reported chasing them off, but now I am not sure."

"We'll have to chance it. Major, what's your status?"

Bullock had been quiet during the entire briefing and zhNon knew she was waiting for this moment.

"Just say the word Commander. My MACOs are itching for a chance to even the score. Every asset we have is at your disposal, and after this meeting I just need your approval for my assault plan."

"You'll have it. For now-"

 _"_ _Bridge to Commander zhNon, we're being hailed by the surface. It's Y'Borom."_

"Put it through down here."

 _"_ _Aye ma'am."_

The holographic window flickered, and the image resolved into Y'Borom with R'Navta standing by his side. They both wore smiles of satisfaction and stood with an air of superiority that they had achieved their goals.

 _"_ _Hello brother."_ R'Navta said sharply. _"I didn't expect your cooperation, but this betrayal of your own people is sickening."_

"You speak of betrayal?!" He shot back. "How could you? After everything our people have been through."

 _"_ _And that which is yet to come if we continue to follow you down such a weak path!"_ Y'Borom said.

zhNon walked to the front of the window and cut them all off. "I'm not interested in your family issues or political struggles. You have taken my captain and attacked my ship. The only reason I haven't crippled your world is because I want him back. Immediately!"

 _"_ _You Starfleet officers speak as if the entire galaxy doesn't know the rules and regulations your Federation uses to bind your hands. Your Prime Directive, rules of engagement, if you had the stomach or authorization to use that kind of force, you would have done so."_ R'Navta said.

"On the contrary," Goritan spoke, "none of that applies in this situation. We know now who is responsible and by your own admission, C'Ulos had no prior knowledge or intent to endanger us. Our enemy is clear, and we are more than authorized to take whatever action we deem necessary to protect our crew and retrieve our captain."

 _"_ _If we detect any launch of shuttles your captain is dead."_ Y'Borom said flatly. _"We've also activated transporter inhibitors around the city, so I wouldn't recommend that either. But again, if we see any Starfleet personally, he dies."_

"What do you want from us?!" zhNon demanded.

 _"_ _Nothing."_ R'Navta said.

The channel closed, leaving everyone confused. Particularly zhNon.

"Major," she said, "modify your assault for a stealth extraction, we can't go in phasers blazing."

"Yes ma'am." She said.

 _"_ _Bridge to zhNon, ma'am two Mogai-class Warbirds have just decloaked and have moved to flanking positions. They're keeping their distance, but both have weapons fully charged."_

"On my way." She said. zhNon nodded to everyone who stood to leave for their stations. As they left, she stopped Bullock and said, "Get this done Major, I'm tired of having weapons on safe."

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

"You can end this at any time." Y'Borom said.

"A-actually, I've enjoyed the time off." Theus said in a rasping cough. "Commanding a starship is pretty stressful."

"Oh, Captain." He said.

When he was taken by R'Navta and transported away, Theus rematerialized in a separate location from his captors. He was bound at his ankles, wrists, waist, and neck to a wall. His first question had been answered by a blow to his head. Followed by repeated hits from a probe that left multiple plasma burns across his torso.

He must have angered his torturer, as Y'Borom jabbed the probe underneath his chin and held it there. Theus grit his teeth as the searing hot blinding pain made his jaw feel like it was being torn off. An acrid smell of burning flesh reached his nose, even through the pain. Still he didn't cry out, said nothing.

"Your constitution is stronger than I would have given you credit for. Not only as a Starfleet captain, but as a man of science." He said.

Theus tried to speak but it was agony to even part his lips.

"Nothing to say?" Y'Borom laughed. "It's just as well, I tire of doing things the hard way."

Through a swollen eye Theus saw him touch a hand communicator. Soon, what had to be a technician came in and doused his head with water. It was extremely cold, and soon Theus felt two small diodes being placed on his temples.

"I'm sure you know what comes next." Y'Borom said.

The device turned on with a sharp whine. Instantly he felt a pressure and stabbing pain in his head. He tried to focus, but felt the constant onslaught of the probe trying to reach deep into his mind.

"He's resisting." The technician said.

"They all do." Y'Borom said back. "But in the end, it won't matter. Either he will allow it to happen, or his cerebral cortex will be turned into Owon eggs.

 **USS** ** _Aegis_** **, In orbit or Romulan Moon Lleiset**

"Report." zhNon said while taking the command chair.

Mok made her way to the conn while speaking. "The Warbirds are under the command of R'Navta. They've only responded via messages, but they say they're here to ensure the safety and sovereignty of their planet."

"Now they claim encroachment rights." She sighed. "Tactical?"

"Shields and weapons nominal." Goritan said. "Say the word, and we can give them all we got."

"Good to know." She said aloud. Internally zhNon wasn't as confident.

The _Aegis_ was a powerful ship, but even she knew better than to take on two heavy cruisers alone. Escorts of the _Defiant-_ class and its variants worked best when fighting in tandem with larger starships. They could get in close, beyond the firing arcs of enemy vessels when larger ships drew their fire to inflict massive damage. _Mogai-_ class Warbirds were heavily armed, and extremely maneuverable. If every action by R'Navta up until this point had been a deception, then it was a safe bet to assume the same about her tactics in a ship to ship fight.

 _"_ _Utan to bridge, Commander, it's Centurion Keln. He left sickbay."_

"What?" zhNon said aloud. "Doctor, how…where did he-"

The door to the bridge whooshed open and out stepped Keln. He was looking exceptionally better, with only small bandages holding slight cuts closed that the Doctor had yet to heal while working on his more serious injuries.

"You're no allowed up here unless requested." Goritan said while stepping in front of him.

"Where's the Captain?" He asked, not paying attention to the acting First Officer.

"He's been captured." zhNon said. "Centurion, I appreciate your dedication, but right now you need to return to sickbay."

"We need to get him back."

"That much is clear." She said.

"Now!" Keln roared.

zhNon stood from her chair. She walked over to face Keln but first signaled the security MACO's to come flank him from behind.

"Is there something you know, Centurion?"

Keln furrowed his brow and said, "I know my people. They're probably torturing him as we speak. And I assure you it's much worse than I endured.

As he finished, the doors to the bridge opened once again and Major Bullock stepped out. She too, like the bridge MACO's, was completely armored with a weapon.

"It's time to return to sickbay, Keln." Bullock said gently, but still placed a hand on her stun asp.

"You don't understand, they didn't capture him to make you all impotent in action, it was to learn his secrets. No matter how many treaties we've signed, Romulans still use mind scanners." He said.

zhNon tensed. She had learned about them from her tactical training, but never imagined she would have to deal with the sheer barbarism of a people using a technology to extract memories at the expense of the physical and mental health of those that they detained.

"That's what she meant when she said they had what they wanted." zhNon said.

"Which is why we have to move now!"

"No." zhNon said. "If they're willing to go to such lengths to get information from him, then maybe we can bargain for it."

"You cannot be serious!" Keln said.

Goritan went to her side. "Ma'am I agree. We need-"

"There is no 'we' Lt.!" She snapped. "We need to stop whatever mental damage they are doing to the Captain immediately. The only way to do that, is to offer them the information they want. It's pointless to get him back if he's a shell of the man that left." She looked to Carver and said, "Get me Captain Williams on subspace."

"That will take too long! Starfleet will want to send a negotiation team. Send me down, I'll get him back."

"Major!" zhNon said.

"Let's go, Keln." Bullock said, and she took his arm.

Keln snatched back and immediately had three weapons trained on him.

"Don't make me do this." Bullock said sternly, in an almost pleading tone.

"Fine." He scoffed. "Computer, activate program _Compliance_ , authorization Keln, 8329 phi-red!"

 _Acknowledged, transferring commander codes and authorization_ , the computer said.

Bullock rushed him and pinned Keln against a wall. He held up his hands as the computer consoles flickered and lockout screens began to replace their readouts.

"I've lost helm control." Mok reported.

"Same for tactical." Goritan said.

"All stations are locked out!" Carver reported. We have internal comm, sickbay is untouched, but all primary systems are no longer responding to our command codes."

 _"_ _Bloss to bridge, what the hell is going on up there?!"_

"Standby, Chief." zhNon said. "I don't know what you did, or how. But you will release my ship!" She seethed at Keln.

"Maybe I wasn't clear." Keln said back, not looking phased at all. "We're getting him back. Now!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

 **Stardate 59437.1, USS** ** _Aegis_** **, in orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

"Anything?" zhNon asked.

"If I had anything, don't you think I would've said something by now?" Bloss asked sounding genuinely frustrated.

After Keln had initiated his program, the bridge officers had responded in a typically predictable fashion. They threatened him, tried to work around his program, and eventually brought him down to Main Engineering. The Chief worked for a bit before admitting that he wasn't sure what was going on. With security still around him, he waited until they had confirmed for themselves that his program was indeed impenetrable.

"That's it." Bloss said.

"You've broken though his program?" zhNon asked.

"No, I've identified the algorithms he's using to lock us out. They're poly-fractal and generating random cypher keys every minute. I should be able to break through in about a month."

"A month?!"

"Give or take a week if you give me the entire engineering and science divisions." He said.

Keln was expecting it when zhNon strolled up to him and grabbed him by the throat and said, "Unlock our systems, or we send you down to your people."

He didn't respond in kind. Instead, using his greater strength he slowly, but steadily removed her hand.

"I've planned for at least an hour of this distraction, but we are wasting time." He said. "The sooner we rescue Eri…the captain, the sooner we can leave this system."

"We're not going anywhere!" zhNon shouted. "I will have you sedated for the rest of this mission and wait the month to decrypt your codes before I ever allow you control of this ship."

"I already have control." Keln said in a neutral tone. "Besides, it won't be long before they start taking shots at us. Releasing plasma, anything to try and antagonize us. Not taking evasive or appropriate counter measures will show them that something is not right."

"Then I'll use the shuttle. Tow us away from here."

"There's also the buildup in the warp core." He said.

Bloss ran over to check a systems display and said, "He's bluffing, nothing's wrong with the core."

Keln rolled his eyes said, "Computer, show update of anti-matter containment, authorization Keln 2218 beta."

The computer chimed and updated. The look on Bloss' face told Keln that the engineer did believe him.

"Ma'am, anti-matter containment has been opened too high. We need to jettison or regain containment or we're through. None of that can happen without his command codes."

Keln stepped forward from the guards and up to zhNon. "Report to the bridge, I'll need you coordinating flight and weapons if we're to pull this off. Have V'Riss and Daro meet me in transporter room one in stealth gear." He walked over to a console and input some commands. "Also have Doctor Utan meet us with this compound synthesized."

He left before any of them could answer.

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Location Unknown**

"Report." Y'Borom said while walking into the room with Theus and his technician.

"Sir, I'm not sure what's going on, but he's resisting." The technician said.

"That much is obvious because I don't have the information that I want!" He yelled. "What is the problem?"

"T-that's just it sir. Nothing is wrong with equipment. I've turned the settings up several times, but somehow he is still able to resist."

Y'Borom shot a sour face at Theus. Restrained against the wall he was bloodied and haggard. He didn't seem to have the ability to hold himself up, let alone withstand a mental probe from their mind scanner.

"Give me the control!" Y'Borom demanded.

Immediately he turned the controls to a higher setting. Theus writhed and strained against his metal binds, but could not break free. Y'Borom looked harder, and saw how hard his teeth grit. Noticed the irregular rise and fall of his chest. Everything was as it should be for someone who was being interrogated in such a manner. And that was the problem.

"You fool," he said to the technician, "can't you see he's acting?"

"Acting? How is that possible, sir?"

"Do you think Romulans are the only ones who go through survival and resistance training?"

Y'Borom walked over and grabbed Theus by the burn on his chin. He winced slightly, but when Y'Borom looked into his eyes, he saw recognition. And what's more, defiance.

"It seems you're not as meek as your species comes off, Captain!"

"Take these restraints off, and I'll show you meek. Or maybe R'Navta could show me. She's obvious in charge since you're too afraid to face C'Ulos yourself."

Y'Borom squeezed the wound where he had burned Theus. He heard him grunt, but still no shouts or screams of pain. He was toying with him, and Y'Borom had no more time to waste. With a hard snap, he let go of Theus.

"Turn the settings up to maximum!" He ordered.

"Sir, he's not a Ferengi. At that setting on a human brain, it could make him vegetative or kill him before we extract any meaningful information."

"Then he'll just have to stop fighting and let it happen. Or die." He said. "Do it!"

The technician complied, and for the first time Y'Borom heard an authentic screech of pain. Theus wailed in pure agony as the mind scanner tore at all his mental defenses. And Y'Borom couldn't help but smile.

 **USS** ** _Aegis_** **, in orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

"Are we ready?" zhNon asked

"As we'll ever be." Goritan said. "Torpedo pattern loaded and ready."

"All decks report condition blue." Carver reported.

"zhNon to transporter room, Keln is your team ready?"

 _"_ _Just get us down there, Commander. We'll do the rest."_ He said.

zhNon closed the channel. She took in a deep breath and surveyed the bridge. It was important that they saw her calm, her strength as they were being thrown into action not of their own will.

"Fire." She said.

Goritan tapped in the command and two photon torpedoes streaked toward the Romulan Warbirds. When they were less than 2000 kilometers from impact, they both detonated in a blinding flash. Instead of a high yield warhead, both were modified with chaff and high intensity signals that bombarded the sensor arrays of each vessel.

"Go!"

"Heading for the moon ma'am." Mok said.

The _Aegis_ dove in between both vessels straight for the planet. With no one to obstruct their path, they hit the outer atmosphere in seconds.

"Engaging atmospheric thrusters."

"Ops, deploy sensor buoys." zhNon ordered.

As the ship flew down toward the city, it released multiple small sensor probes. They came to life flashing brightly, while scanning the terrain. The rush of atmosphere was strong, and _Aegis_ had to correct its course several time in order to stay on a straight path.

"Buoys away." Carver reported.

"The Romulans have recovered, they're launching shuttles after us and taking up position for an orbital strike." Goritan said.

"30 seconds to target coordinates." Mok said.

"zhNon to Keln, you're clear for transport."

 **Transporter Room**

Keln entered the transporter room to see V'Riss and Daro waiting. Both leered at him hard, and didn't say a word when he nodded to them.

"We're getting the captain back, that's all that matters." He said.

Daro let out a few annoyed clicks and went to stand on a transporter pad. V'Riss did the same, and began to adjust his bandoleer. The stealth uniforms they wore were a flat black. Meant to absorb light and to be extremely form fitting. No one had any weapons, save for a few blades and throwing objects, and that was just what Keln needed.

"When this is over, you're going to have to see me." V'Riss said when Keln stepped onto the platform.

"I'll bet."

The doors to the transporter room opened and Doctor Utan came in with a hypospray and 3 vials.

"Is that the medication?" Keln asked.

Utan gave him a cold gaze and said, "If you weren't holding this ship hostage then I wouldn't give this to you." She said. To V'Riss and Daro she said, "I scanned the compound he requested, he's right that it will help you to complete your mission."

She walked up to each of them and administered the hypo. After each small hiss, she had to change the cartridge as the entire vial went into each of them.

"W-What…what is this?!" V'Riss practically howled, sounding very excited.

Daro was clicking extremely fast and fidgeting in the alcove while Keln closed his eyes and let the effects of the medication take hold.

 _"_ _zhNon to Keln, you're clear for transport."_

Keln tapped his commbadge. "Remember, as soon as we transport, full control will be restored to you. We just need 10 minutes, Commander. Energize."

The transporter room fell away and when the world rematerialized the three members of the extraction team were falling several meters from the sky. They had chosen one of the densest areas of the forest canopy to make their drop, and the tree tops were quickly approaching.

They all broke through. V'Riss, with his incredible agility caught one of the branches. He leapt between several trees, bouncing off each until he made his way lower and landed on the ground. Daro was also nimble. He swung on a branch doing several rotations before letting go to tumble to the deck like a gymnast. Keln was not so graceful. He grabbed hold of a branch and let gravity and his momentum take him to the ground, being slowed by the branch until he let go and it snapped back. He rolled to the ground and immediately stood up.

"Are you good?" Keln asked both of them.

"Better." Daro said.

"Let's move." He said.

They all took off. Keln was leading and started in a full sprint. He had chosen Daro because of the Kelpien's ability to cover great distances in little time, and his strength was on par with his own. V'Riss was a natural predator. His ability to adapt to multiple situations physically was unparalleled.

Keln increased his speed. He imagined that without his injection his lungs would be burning right now. As it was, he felt he had ample reserves of energy to burn off. He looked to Daro, who seemed to be smiling at the opportunity to test his physical abilities to the limit. V'Riss had gone practically feral, leaping onto his hands and running on all four like his great ancestors used to for hunts.

"Are we sure it's here?" Daro asked.

"Contreras wasn't able to give us a 100 percent yes, but he's confident this is the location of the mortar launches." Keln said.

While preparing for transport, Contreras had pointed out that the transport inhibitors only covered the city. It was too tempting a target that would have required they focus all their attention and resources on breaking through. He had widened the search, and with help from C'Ulos, targeted and area they had already visited.

"Time?" Keln asked.

V'Riss looked at a wrist chronometer and said, "Three minutes, ten seconds."

"That's the fastest 5 kilometers I've run in a while."

"I am curious as to how fast I could've gone without you two holding me back." Daro said.

"We need to hurry." Keln said.

They were at the glade where they had encountered the large bulbous plant and body earlier. Keln immediate dove into the small lake and scanned the murky water as best he could. The water stung, but his inner eye lids allowed him to identify his target. He swam up, and breached the surface.

"It's behind the waterfall." He said.

V'Riss and Daro follow him in. They swam a few meters until passing behind the water fall to a small opening in in the rocks; the overgrown moss and vegetation masking its presence greatly. Once at the bank, Keln deftly pulled himself out of the water and helped his team onto the ledge.

"They have our Captain." He said. "We go in, we get him, we leave. We're on the clock now, _Aegis_ can't keep them busy for long."

"I'm not calling you sir." V'Riss said.

"I don't need you to. But make no mistake, this is not the time to flinch. Do not pull your punches, do not try to stun. Any obstacle that impedes our goal of rescuing the Captain is to be eliminated. If you cannot do that, now is the time to let me know."

"We are MACOs." Daro said. "This is exactly what Starfleet calls upon us for."

Keln was satisfied and said, "Move out."

 **USS** ** _Aegis_**

"Incoming torpedo!" Goritan shouted.

"I see it!" Mok said.

"Come about to course 732 mark 9." zhNon shouted. "Target the lead Warbird's shield generator and fire twin phasers!"

In orbit, the _Aegis_ gave as good as she got. Taking on one Warbird was challenging, but with another working in tandem to support the lead vessel and reinforce its shields, they had to work twice as hard to inflict any damage.

"The second Warbird is targeting our port shields." Goritan said.

"Give them our back, and reroute auxiliary power."

The disruptor blast scored direct hits. True to zhNon's suspicions, R'Navta was a much more capable ship commander than she let on. _Aegis_ rocked from the impacts, and several screens started to flicker.

"Power overloads on deck 3." Carver reported.

"Shut down non-critical systems."

"Captain," Goritan said, "we can't win in a head-to-head fight against two Warbirds. The other is preventing us making any remarkable damage."

zhNon frowned because she knew he was right. It would be easy for them to outrun the two vessels, but that would leave the landing team without any support on the moon.

"The moon…" zhNon said quietly. "Helm, prepare to re-enter the upper atmosphere."

"Ma'am we're nimble, but we can't continuously switch between atmospheric and space flight." Mok said.

zhNon was typing into the arm panel of the command chair and said, "Just the upper ionosphere will do. Lt. Goritan, prepare to launch on my command."

"Yes ma'am."

 _Aegis_ began its descent. They avoided several more disruptor blast from the Romulans and suddenly the rate of fire increased. One hit directly striking their rear.

"Aft shields down to 9%, we can't take another hit." Goritan said.

"Hull breach on deck 4, rerouting emergency power to internal force fields." Carver said.

"They don't want us going too low since they can't follow." zhNon said. "Bridge to Engineering, I need you to vent plasma from the starboard nacelle. Make it look like we're in trouble."

 _"_ _That won't be hard, seeing as it's not entirely untrue!"_ Bloss said.

"Mok, take us up, and make sure the pattern is erratic."

"Aye ma'am."

They started to climb in an unpredictable manner. With as blue cloud of plasma trailing behind them, the Romulans started to close in.

"Now, Goritan."

From the aft of their ship, all the chaff canisters erupted. The shot out in all directions from the ship, trailing bright lights that looked like streamers. The Romulans had fell for this tactic one time too many, so they took evasive action to climb above and below the field of distortion.

"Here they come." Goritan said.

"Good…detonate."

In space, five bright lights flashed. They were in a formation of a box, with one addition point of light in the center. The targeting sensors of the devices activated, and they locked on to the nearest energy signature. This was followed by another set of lights. And another. And still another. In total, 30 bright lights flashed; the propulsion, and ordnance systems being masked by the chaff as the quantum tracking mine homed in on the Romulan vessels.

"Mines have a positive lock." Contreras said. "But they're targeting them for destruction."

"Better them than us, Lt. Mok, Lt. Goritan, weapons free." zhNon said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

 **Stardate 59437.1, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Children of the Wing Base**

"Have you got him yet?" Keln asked impatiently.

"I'm not some Earth canine!" V'Riss said, keeping himself from shouting.

Keln grimaced and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm aware of that. But you were in Eridos' proximity more than any of us. I would have thought you were able to distinguish his scent by now."

"I don't know how they do things in your Star Navy, Starfleet personnel do not make a habit of sniffing one another. Least of all your Captain."

They way V'Riss had said the last word made Keln realize his slip into a familiar tone. He had done his best to avoid the habit; like when he and the others had first investigated the glade, but the hostage situation was making it difficult to maintain his composure.

"Gentlemen," Daro interrupted, "we can't stay stationary for long. If V'Riss is unable to locate the Captain via his scent, then we must make haste in checking each room until we find him. The distraction provided by Aegis will only garner their attention for so long, and the stimulants we were injected with are beginning to fade."

Keln looked to V'Riss who nodded in agreement.

"I'll take point." He said.

The hideout of the Wing dissidents reminded Keln of older mines that metals and ore were extracted from. The ceilings were supported by strong duranium stanchions, and oval lights were drilled directly into the walls.

"Hold." Daro said.

They all stopped and pressed themselves against a wall. Soon the footsteps of three individuals could be heard approaching.

"I'll distract them." Keln said, and his two team members nodded.

Keln listened as the footsteps got closer. When they were almost on them, he stepped out into the pathway and bumped into the Romulan on the outside of the group.

"Forgive me, I can't believe I was so clumsy." Keln stammered.

"It…is nothing." The guard said.

"Wait! It's you-" Another guard tried to say.

He never had the change to finish. V'Riss pounced from the dark in a blur of speed. He tucked himself into a ball and rolled forward, over the head of the guard. As he moved past, he stretched out a hand and caught the Romulan under his chin, digging his long razor-sharp claws into his neck and bringing his head back to the ground with a loud, sickly crunch.

The other two guards didn't know how to respond and were stunned for a moment. That was all the time Daro needed stand on his hands, and launch himself in an arc to catch another Romulan in a scissor hold between his legs. He seemed surprised at the Kelpien's strength, as his eyes bulged in pain until Daro grabbed him by his neck, and with a quick twist to the right, ended his suffering.

Keln took a more direct approach. He grabbed the guard in front of him by the throat and placed his other hand over his mouth. In a strong shove, he had the guard pinned against the stone, and smashed his head against the wall once.

"Where is the human Captain?!" Keln demanded in a hushed growled.

He lowered his hand from the guard's mouth. No words came out, and the moment Keln felt him start to take in air he smashed his head against the stone again. This time hard enough to hear a small crack.

"Stop it!" V'Riss said.

"We've been through this!" Keln said back. He moved his hand from the guard's neck and brought his other hand up so that each were on either side of his head. "He talks, or I crush his head!"

"Centurion!" Daro shouted.

Keln adjusted his hands to cup the frightened Romulan's head in his palms. His thumbs were starting to dig into his forehead where his eyebrows began, and the young guard started to whimper.

V'Riss reached out and grabbed Keln's throat, his claws fully extended.

"We agreed to do what needed to be done." V'Riss said. "But I will not allow you to torture or beat information out of anyone!"

"Nor will I." Daro said strongly.

Keln didn't move. He held the shaking Romulan for what seemed like hours. The voices of his team seemed distant as he waited for the information he needed.

"Keln!" V'Riss shouted.

Suddenly, Keln dropped the guard. He didn't say anything, and simply wiped his hands off before reaching down and picking up a small device from his belt.

"I know where the Captain is." He said.

"What?" Daro asked. "How is that possible?"

"We need to follow the lights until they turn green." Keln continued. "Grab weapons from them and help me stash them away."

Daro and V'Riss looked to one another, but complied. They picked up weapons and continued through the pathways. Avoiding more guards, but eventually having to eliminate several more pairs. They seemed to increase in patrols the more green lights they saw.

"Why are we following the green lights?" Daro asked when they ducked into another dark recess.

"They are indicators of level of security required." Keln said.

"Green for security?" V'Riss asked.

"Yes. An amber orange is the lowest, white mid-level, and green the highest."

"How informative." Daro said.

"Remember it." Keln said. "Like all humanoids, Romulans associate color notifications with their natural world. We were born of a desert world, and that is what comforts us. To see green reminds us of our blood and is our instinctual designation of danger. This knowledge will be most useful if we have to utilize any consoles in here."

 _daise Y'Borom, report to the command center. We have a situation_.

All three members of the extraction team looked above them when they heard the message over the base internal speaker. A deep, droning klaxon began to blare, and soon the activity of the dissidents picked up as more started to move throughout the pathways.

"Have we been discovered?" Daro asked.

"Perhaps." Keln answered. "It matters not. With Aegis in orbit, there could be any number of reasons that-"

He tried to finish his sentence, but saw Y'Borom walk briskly by, right past the alcove they were hiding in. He was flanked by two heavily armed security guards, and no one seemed to notice them as they were too busy trying to get to their stations.

"I think we may have just gotten a small reprieve." Keln said.

"Agreed. I wouldn't put it past that arrogant bastard to prefer to do things himself." V'Riss said.

They waited for a lull in the foot traffic, and then ran down the path that Y'Borom had just come from. It was a straight path, not long, and eventually led to a large door with a complex locking mechanism.

"A door?" Daro asked.

"Makes sense if you're trying to hide and keep any and all power signatures from being detected." Keln said.

"Let me see." V'Riss said. "I think I can get into this, it shouldn't take long."

"No, it won't. Daro." Keln said.

V'Riss stepped back as Keln and Daro took up positions in front of the door. They took stances for leverage, and without words, kicked it simultaneously. It bowed in immediately and gave a loud groan. They did this several more times, until the hinges broke free from the wall. Keln then grabbed one side where a gap had formed and began to pry it loose.

"If you are trying to impress me with your strength, you're wasting your time." V'Riss said.

"Will you stop talking?!" Keln grunted.

"We have disruptors now," V'Riss said, "we could've done this with much less effort."

"In this case, the Centurion is correct." Daro said. "We need to use them in emergencies only. The power signature could be detected."

"Or, I don't want to risk shrapnel harming the Captain." Keln said. He gave one final grunt and tore the door from its frame, flinging it to the ground. "What now?" He asked from the way they were looking at him.

"…nothing that can't wait." V'Riss said.

Keln almost didn't give him time to finish. He was already moving into the room and saw that it was larger than it appeared from the outside. The first section was filled with instruments and tables that looked of a surgical nature.

"You don't think..."

"Keep searching, Corporal." Keln said.

They split up, checking small rooms and closets that produced nothing.

"In here!" Daro shouted.

Keln immediately sprinted over to his voice. He entered a back room to see Daro and V'Riss removing restraints from a slumped forward Theus. His uniform torn and tattered. Grime and sweat covered him that had soaked through his clothing.

"Doc?" Keln asked.

"…I'm not sure." Daro finally answered. "His pulse is weak and breathing erratic."

"What are those on his head?"

"Mind scanners!" Keln said. "Take them off."

"No!" Daro warned. "We don't know if they're still active. If we remove them without first know the extent to which they have penetrated his mind, we could cause severe damage or worse."

Keln walked up to them slowly. He patted the two on the shoulder and they moved back. In a swift motion, he grabbed the remaining restraints and ripped them from the wall. Theus fell down with a soft groan, and Keln caught him along with Daro before he went far.

"Captain? Captain can you hear me?" Keln asked.

He said nothing.

Keln looked to Daro with an impossibly serious face. "You're the strongest and fastest of the three of us. We're getting out of here, and whatever happens, you don't stop. Get him back to Aegis, Doc. Please."

Daro clicked a few times with confusion and looked about before saying, "You have my word."

"You shouldn't have said that." A voice from behind them said. "I almost feel remorseful that I will be the cause of you breaking your vow."

They all turned to see a full contingent of security personnel at the entrance to the room. The leader was smiling menacingly and had stepped forward while his subordinates waited behind.

"daise Y'Borom has ordered that you be captured alive. Do not make this more difficult by-"

His words caught in his throat. Mid-sentence, Keln had drawn a throwing blade and launched it with such precision and speed that it caught the guard leader in his left eye. The force he put into the throw knocked him back and onto the other guards. He raised the disruptor pistol he had acquired and fired a volley that killed the remaining contingent before they could react.

"Come!" Keln shouted.

Daro grabbed Theus and slung him over his shoulders.

V'Riss checked the charge on his disruptor and said, "It's too bad I'm going to have to arrest you once we get back aboard."

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Children of the Wing Base, Command Center**

Y'Borom couldn't understand how this had happened. He had captured a Federation starship captain, was holding his very life in his hands, and yet the ship he commanded had still dared to defy him. He had gambled that they would not attack, and had only been partially right. His ultimate goal had been to exploit the laws of the Federation. They were a pesky government that preferred not to deal with the complexities of interstellar politics. So long as their trade and economies went unaffected, they could turn a blind eye and hide behind the guise that their Prime Directive prevented interference.

"daise, I have Commander R'Navta." An Uhlan reported.

"Open the channel." He ordered.

In the command center, Y'Borom looked upon a large, holographic window as it displayed the bridge of R'Navta's ship. It shuddered slightly, but she seemed to be in control of the situation.

"Report."

"Starfleet is nothing if not a tricky lot." She said. "They blinded our targeting scanners and dove for the planet to drop sensor probes."

"Why did you not go after them?!"

"They entered the atmosphere you idiot!" She shouted back. "Our ships could not follow, and what's more, we would never risk firing on them less we accidentally hit our own people."

"Sir!" A sub-lieutenant called. "A security patrol was found dead. Reports say no weapons were used."

"It's them!" Y'Borom shouted. "The probes were a distraction; their sensor beams masked the transport of a rescue team. Dispatch a detail to the interrogation room, make sure they know I want Eridos taken alive!"

"At once sir!" He said with a salute.

"It seems you have problems down there." R'Navta said sarcastically. "Should I beam down?"

"Focus on the Aegis! I don't care about it's capture anymore, destroy it if you have to!"

"Calm yourself," R'Navta said, "we are closing in on them now, they've just tried a tactic we've seen multiple times. In a moment, the ship will be…"

R'Navta turned her head to listen to a report. With the channel still open, he could hear her shout, "Emergency evasive! Target all incoming mines and fire!"

Her ship shuddered on screen. Y'Borom could her more reports. Shields were failing, multiple torpedoes were incoming. And then, the channel closed.

"Get them back!" Y'Borom demanded.

"Sir, detecting weapons fire in interrogation room." The Uhlan reported.

"Now what?!" He shouted. "Contact the security lead and put him through to me."

The Uhlan worked his console for a moment. He furrowed his brow, and tapped in more controls.

"What is it?"

"Sir, it's the guard. They aren't responding, none of them are."

Y'Borom had a sinking feeling, but had to ask. "Are you detecting any life signs in the room?"

"…None sir."

"Sound intruder alert!" Y'Borom shouted. "I want them found, immediately."

"I have a location sir, they're near the south entrance tunnel behind the fall."

"Good." Y'Borom said.

 **Romulan Moon Lleiset, Children of the Wing Base, South Entrance**

"Almost there!" Keln shouted as disruptor fire flew past his head. "Keep moving!"

"But it's getting good." V'Riss said and fired off two more bolts of energy.

The rush to the extraction point had been much faster than locating their captain. They all had memorized the route they had taken in, and with them no longer being concerned with stealth, the team was all to ready to embrace the shoot first and ask questions later mentality.

"I can see the waterfall." Daro shouted.

"Go!" Keln ordered.

Daro charged forward with Theus over his shoulders. Several disruptor blasts flanked him, but the suppressive fire that V'Riss and Keln provided was continuous. He soon hit the edge of the water and was holding Theus above his chest while slowly stoked past the fall.

"Now you!" Keln said to V'Riss.

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me!" He said while continuing to fire.

"I'm not asking." Keln said.

"So, you commandeer a Federation starship, inject yourself and team with unknown medication, fight off a small army, and want to sacrifice yourself, all for a Starfleet Commander who is the Captain of a ship you are only on as a liaison?"

Keln was silent.

"I'm not sure who you are, Centurion, but unless you're feeling more forthright, you can't give me orders. We move together."

They started to fall back. There wasn't much cover in the entrance pathway, and they both had to sprint to an area where the walls naturally curved and obstructed the line of fire. When they both reached the edge of the water, they fell back and immediately swam through to the shore.

"Daro?" Keln said in confusion once he breached the surface.

Daro pointed, and Keln followed the direction until he saw what could have only been the entire contingent of Wing dissident security forces. All their weapons trained on them.


	21. Chapter 20

**Twenty** **Stardate 59437.1, Romulan Moon Lleiset, Children of the Wing Base**

"Tell me, Centurion, how does it feel? To know that you came so close only to fail." Y'Borom asked.

Keln, V'Riss, and Daro were lined up against the pond. After being pulled from the water, and separated from Theus, the Wing dissidents no longer had a reason to let them live. Y'Borom, true to his arrogance, had halted their execution until he could come out of the base and watch personally.

"I would grant you last words, but no one will ever know you were here." He looked to the guard. "Take aim!"

Keln looked to his team, he hadn't meant to get them killed. He only wanted his Captain back. From everything that had happened, the only thing that disappointed him was that he would never be able to apologize for his actions aboard Aegis that had gotten them down to the moon in the first place.

"Open fire!" A voice shouted.

Keln instinctively closed his eyes. He heard the screech of weapons fire, and a searing hot pain penetrated his body. But it wasn't his torso. He fell to the ground, with a burning pain on his left shoulder blade.

"C'mon!" V'Riss shouted while pulling him to his feet.

Keln was dragged to cover. When he regained his orientation, he saw the Romulan guards firing in the opposite direction of them. Blasts of crimson streaked back at them, and overhead, the powerful phase cannons of the Champion bombarded the area.

"Pour it on, everything you've got!"

Keln realized it was Major Bullock, ordering her platoon of MACOs forward. Clad in full armor, they surged forward, firing on the guards and picking them off one by one.

"I don't believe it." Keln finally said.

"Their timing is almost an act of providence." Daro said.

Keln wasn't about to stay hidden. His shoulder still hurt, but he looked around for a fallen weapon. He wasn't fast enough, as V'Riss leapt forth and grabbed it to join the fight.

"I told you, I would rather die than to owe you my life!" V'Riss said through a grin.

Keln continued to look for a weapon, but then he noticed Y'Borom scurrying over to Theus and Daro. His adrenaline kicked in, and he darted for his fellow crewmen.

"No!" Keln shouted and grabbed hold of Y'Borom.

He threw them both to the ground and they tussled. Keln tried to get the high ground, but Y'Borom was a trained officer in the Romulan Star Navy. They both barely got to their knees and grappled a bit before Y'Borom tossed Keln aside and drew his disruptor to fire. The shot was point blank.

"You continue to fail!" Y'Borom shouted.

Keln was clutching the side of his lower abdomen. He watched as Y'Borom's face twisted into a sickly smile while raising the disruptor up to fire.

"Goodbye, Centurion."

He saw Y'Borom's hand tighten, and then a blinding flash of light, followed by a concussive blast. When Keln was able to see again, he saw the smoldering remains of his assailant. A smoking green set of legs swayed for a moment, and then fell to the ground. Keln looked back, and saw Gunnery Sergeant Hightower manning the turret cannon of a Hercules assault vehicle.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Keln looked back, and saw the transporter effect take Daro and Theus. Content that he no longer needed to worry, he allowed two MACOs to help him into the vehicle and they sped off toward the tree line, picking up Major Bullock along the way.

"You look like hell." She said.

"I guess you're my angel." Keln said back with a smile. It was quick, as Bullock didn't return it.

"You rescued him," she said, "but this changes nothing. When we get back, expect a small brig cell."

"More than worth it."

 _"zhNon to Bullock, Major what's your status?"_

"This is Bullock, mission complete. We're falling back to the rally point now."

 _"No time, the Romulans have recovered from our last run. We need to get out of here immediately. Standby for transport."_

 **USS Aegis**

"Status of the away team?" zhNon asked.

Carver checked her readouts and said, "Away teams aboard, all personnel accounted for. Centurion Keln and Captain Eridos are both being treated in sickbay. All shuttle craft recovered."

The shipped rocked from an impact to their shields. After the deployment of their mines, the two Warbirds had to contend with destroying the incoming ordnance before being able to focus on Aegis. While several mines made it through, the majority had been destroyed or evaded. The tactic gave them just enough time to transport the MACO's to the ground.

"Initiating evasive pattern Kirk-epsilon, plot a course out of the system ma'am?" Mok asked.

"Yes. Prepare to warp."

"Belay that!"

Everyone turned to see Keln stumbling out of the turbo lift. He was clutching his side, and his shoulder was still bleeding. Behind him was Major Bullock.

"I'm sorry, but is immune to stuns?" zhNon asked.

"Captain, you need to listen to him." Bullock said.

"I don't need to do a damn thing!" zhNon shouted. "Major, he commandeered this ship and forced our cooperation in a mission that could have cost everyone involved their lives! He's obviously stable enough to walk, so I want him in the brig. Now!"

"Captain." Keln choked out.

Goritan stepped forward with a drawn phaser. "We haven't had the time to scrub that override command from the main computer yet, but we have disabled all voice commands from being accepted. He has no power on this ship anymore. Carry out her orders, or join him, Major." He said.

"We need to eliminate the threat of the super salt bombs. That means the creator as well." Keln said.

"Captain, the Romulans are closing in on us." Mok reported.

"He's right." Contreras said. "Our scans of the second planet revealed undetonated sites. If we don't take care of them, they can use them in the future. Worse, sell them to someone like the Typhon Pact."

"And what of R'Navta?" Carver asked. "I doubt C'Ulos is going to sit idly by while we try to kill his sister."

"We can take possession of the bombs and arrest her." Keln said. "She said it herself, she's renounced the Romulan Star Empire and her brother's claim to governance. In essence, everyone aboard her ship is a stateless person who's helped in the creation of weapons of mass destruction."

The ship rocked again.

"Captain?" Goritan asked.

zhNon took a deep breath. She wasn't proud of her next order; her ship was in danger and her Captain injured.

"Prepare to-"

"It's okay, Number One, I'll take it from here."

Everyone turned to see Theus entering the bridge. Utan was right at his side, taking scans and administering a hypo.

"He wouldn't remain in sickbay. I didn't even have time to sedate him." She said.

Theus looked to zhNon and said, "I need you at Mission Ops to help us take care of those bombs, Commander. More than ever, I need you."

She held back the crack in her voice and said, "Aye sir! Helm set course for the second planet; full impulse, divert all available power to shields."

Aegis streaked through the solar system with two Warbirds at its back. zhNon looked around the bridge and saw a renewed confidence. Bloss was manning the bridge engineering console, and along with Bullock, the entire senior crew was present. Her captain never looked stronger than he did now. Erect in his command chair, with his uniform still in tatters, he read the updates she sent to him on a holographic window. She was never more proud.

"Approaching the planet now." Mok reported.

"Contreras, are those fissures large enough for the ship to fit through?" Theus asked.

"Yes sir! The Romulans made them wide enough for their Warbirds to get in."

"Ops, start tagging those undetonated bombs. Goritan, throw up a screen. Mines, random phaser fire against the walls. Don't give them a chance to lock on."

"Yes sir." They all chorused.

In the chasms that led deeper into the center of the planet, the Aegis danced. The jagged rocks and destabilizing gravity were no match for the advanced navigation of the helmsman and exceptional maneuverability granted to them by the compact ship.

Random plumes of magma would burst forth as they continued deeper, and large plumes of expelling gasses would flare against the shields, but they didn't slow down. The chasing Romulans didn't help, as multiple bursts of disruptor fire threatened to knock them off course.

"Hold her steady, Lieutenant." Theus said to Mok.

The ship pulled several hard G's as the helm took extreme evasive.

"I'm trying sir." She said.

Goritan said, "They're using our tactic against us; while we're firing at the walls behind us, they're targeting the ones in front and above."

"Hang on!" Mok shouted.

A large boulder had been sheered off the wall from the last disruptor bolt. It blasted away from a ledge, and fell at such a speed that it couldn't be avoided, impacting the starboard nacelle of Aegis will a resounding thud that could be heard and felt throughout the ship.

"That last hit took out the starboard reaction control system!" zhNon said.

"Hull breach on deck 2, emergency force fields are holding." Carver reported.

"Captain, without RCS thruster our maneuverability just dropped considerably." Mok said.

Theus stood. "Then let's end it, now, Goritan."

Goritan tapped a control. In the empty chasms leading to the center of the planet, a signal was sent and received. It was then that behind the two Romulan Warbirds another decloaked. It opened fire with a devastating volley on the rear vessel, destroying a nacelle and sending it careening into a side wall with an explosion that sent shockwaves the Aegis had to compensate for.

"daise C'Ulos has destroyed one vessel," zhNon said, "he's targeting R'Navta's ship, but definitely pulling his punches."

"This is our opening people, Contreras!" Theus said.

"All super salt bombs, identified and targeted. We'll need to be at least 10,000 kilometers closer to one before we can initiate transport." He said.

"We're not transporting anything." Theus said.

"Captain?!" Keln asked in a surprised tone. "We need to capture as many of those as we can. Study them to have a proper defense against-"

"Who is _we_ Centurion?!" Theus asked angrily. "The Federation creates weapons for defense, not to destroy. We're eliminating these abominations right here and now."

"Sir," zhNon said, "we don't have enough time to target and destroy each one. With C'Ulos restrained from attacking because of his sister, she will eventually have the advantage."

"We may be able to destroy them all at once." Contreras said. "daise C'Ulos said that he authorized the experiments here. It stands to reason that he would have the detonation codes. I could amplify and transmit them in a wideband subspace burst to trigger them all simultaneously."

"Sir," Bloss said, "22 targets have been identified. Assuming that their yield is comparable to what we first detected, then we are looking at a minimum 350 isoton detonation."

"Captain?!" Keln shouted.

Theus looked to Bullock and said, "If he interrupts again, stun him." To Carver he said, "Contact C'Ulos, and get those codes. Broadcast a warning informing every one of our plan."

Keln hobbled over to Theus and said, "You can't do this."

"After everything you've done, you dare?" Theus sneered.

"We're ready, Captain." zhNon said.

"Execute!"

Aegis swung wide as its main deflector lit up brightly to transmit the signal. As soon as it was done, the ship arced straight up, heading out of the chasm with all speed. The Warbird that C'Ulos commanded did the same, finally free from distraction as R'Navta took her ship deeper in, completely ignoring both ships.

"What's she doing?" Theus asked.

zhNon checked her console and said, "I'm detecting command and control signals being transmitted. She's trying to stop the detonation."

"She can't," Contreras said, "The signal I transmitted was amplified factors above what was required to overload their transceiver arrays. That was the last signal they were able to get."

"Hail them!" Theus barked.

"…No response." Carver said.

"Captain, there's no time to go back for them." Goritan said.

"Oh no…" zhNon said.

On the forward view screen, C'Ulos' Warbird was diving straight toward R'Navta's.

"Tractor beam!" Theus ordered.

They caught C'Ulos before he passed them. The strain it put on both vessels enormous.

"We can't keep this up!" Mok reported. "His engines are more powerful!"

"10 seconds until detonation!" Contreras said.

"Take out his shield generators, emergency beam out! Get as many as you can."

Two quantum torpedoes flew from the aft launchers and scored direct hits. The shields on C'Ulos' ship crackled, and faded. Immediately zhNon widened the targeting beam as much as she could and began the mass transport.

"5 seconds!" Contreras shouted.

"Go!"

The tractor beam disengaged, and Aegis flew. They had just cleared the fissure and were entering the lower atmosphere when the bombs detonated.

"Incoming debris." Goritan said.

"Put everything we have into the shields!" zhNon said. "The shockwave is coming, and we need to ride it to safety."

They were in open space, and that's when it hit. Aegis tumbled over on itself, losing control as the massive shock wave pushed them off course. The engines strained, while trying to avoid the largest chunks of the planet. The bridge lights started to flicker, and soon went dark as consoles over-loaded primary systems went off-line.

 **USS Aegis, in orbit of Romulan Moon Lleiset**

 _Captain's Log, Stardate 59439.4_

 _The repairs to Aegis have been completed and we are well on our way to completion of this mission. Although it may not have been the resounding success that I had hoped for, we were able to provide all of the medical and some of the material supplies that were requested. Our energy reserves have been topped off by the Lleisetians, and they have even provided samples of their deuterium for study in addition to an abundance of their sodatium-chlorinite. Though the cost of this mission was high with the loss of Lieutenant Noor, I take a small amount of comfort in knowing that our actions here have gone a long way to improving relations with the Romulans. No matter which government the pledge allegiance to._

"End log." Theus said and his computer terminal chimed. It was followed almost immediately by the one for his door. "Come."

zhNon entered along with daise C'Ulos

"daise, thank you for coming." Theus said.

"Although I wish it were under better circumstance, I appreciate the invitation." He said.

Theus gestured for him to seat and he did while zhNon took up a position on his left.

"The news of my sister's demise has spread quickly. Along with confirmation of Y'Borom's death, the Children of the Wing are quickly dissipating."

"How fortunate for you." zhNon said.

"It is. I suppose my thanks are in order." He said.

"Don't be too quick to do so." Theus said. "I was quite sincere when I said that we had no intention of interfering with the internal politics of your world, daise."

"And yet, you have irrevocably altered our course." He said with a grim smile. "If I cannot thank you for that, then I can for saving my life, and the life of most of my crew. Their lives are on me. I lost control for a moment."

"daise," zhNon said softly, "I'm not sure where you will go from here, but at the very least you should take some time to reflect on everything that has transpired. Y'Borom wasn't just a political adversary, he had strong enough influence to reach a significant portion of your population. Including your sister."

Theus added, "The Emergency Romulan Council has agreed to leave Lleiset alone, for now. I'm not sure what you all will face in the future, but I do know, that unless you are unified in purpose you won't be able to meet it head on."

C'Ulos nodded. "You have given me much to think about. Jolan tru, Captain Eridos."

Theus stood and shook his hand. After the daise left, Theus touched a button on his terminal. A few moments later, Bullock enter with Keln, who was wearing hand restraints.

"Thank you for coming Major, I wanted you both here for this." He said to zhNon as well. "Centurion Keln, you illegal seized control of a Starfleet vessel, endangered the lives of the crew, took down a landing party with the threat of force, and several other felonies that apply solely to the civilian jurisdiction."

"You're welcome." He said warmly.

"I'll bet." He turned to zhNon. "We've been ordered to Starbase Icarus."

"That's a third-generation Yorktown-class base. Are we taking a short shore-leave of some sort?" She asked.

"Not exactly. In addition to more detailed repairs, it will allow us to drop off the sample of deuterium and super salt that the Lleisetians have provided."

"I see…"

Theus sighed. "After reviewing my report, Captain Williams has called for a general inquiry into my actions concerning this mission. He feels that my decisions were questionable to say the least, and that my competence should be reviewed. Seeing as how I allowed my ship to be taken over."

"Sir?!" Bullock shouted. "Excuse my language but that's bullshit! This is all his fault!" She said while glowering at Keln.

"I agree. Major, effective immediately you are acting First Officer."

zhNon looked down, and then straightened before saying, "Understood sir. I will do my best to support you both."

"Actually, you won't have to. I'm advancing you to acting Captain, zhNon. Take us back, and continue to do your best. I have faith in you."

"I-I don't understand." She stammered. "Where are you going sir?"

Theus looked Keln in the eye. He gave the Captain a small, arrogant smirk, as if he knew what was coming next. Theus pulled back, and in a blurring speed, jabbed Keln in his face so hard he fell against the entrance to his ready room and slid down.

"I'll be in the brig." Theus said while shaking his stinging hand.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Stardate 59501.2, Starbase Icarus**

"That was harsh." Bullock said.

"I'm not sure what worries me more, the line of questioning that Captain Williams had, or that I agree with you." zhNon said.

It had taken over a week, but Aegis had finally made it to _Icarus_. Upon their arrival, the crew had been allowed shore-leave while the department heads made themselves available as witnesses for the inquiry. Theus had turned himself in for assaulting a prisoner, and Keln was immediately taken into holding. Within a day, the questioning had started, and Captain Williams had been relentless.

"I didn't realize that Starfleet even had laws against that." Contreras said.

"Destroying a planetary body is actually a big deal, regardless if life is present or not." Utan said.

They were all waiting in a conference room. Each had been called to testify to their Captain's fitness, and to recount the events as best they knew them.

"This is just a witch hunt!" Mok grumbled. "The Captain did the best he could, he was amazing."

"Still, you have to admit that the way he ran the ship was surprising. No command or combat experience, and yet he's making decisions that would make Dominion War veterans approve." Bloss commented.

"I have some thoughts on that." Goritan said quietly.

"Gor?" zhNon asked.

"…I don't have proof, but I've been in Security long enough to hear things. From the moment we've worked with him, the Captain has been utilizing advanced tactics. He knows science disciplines that are practically newly discovered, and can implement them into our existing technology in ways we haven't tested."

"What are you saying?" Contreras asked.

"There are rumors. Rumors about a secret section that Starfleet will not acknowledge nor deny. They have virtually no oversight, and are called upon to deal with the most serious of threats to the Federation. They're comparable to the Tal Shiar or the former Obsidian Order."

"That would make sense." Bloss said.

"What do you mean, Chief?"

"I analyzed the program that the Centurion used to override our command protocols. The code has an algorithm only Starfleet uses, and what's more, it wasn't uploaded. It was already there. In the computer core, waiting to be activated."

"As was the chemical composition and molecular structure of the stimulants I injected the rescue team with." Utan said. "There are very few medication that are universally accepted into the bodies of the multiple species within the Federation. But they automatically were tailored for them once I told the computer who was on the team.

Goritan looked to zhNon and asked, "Why would Starfleet give that level of authorization to a Romulan? How would he know what is in our database?"

zhNon's head swam, she couldn't make sense of what was going on and didn't have time when a notification sounded and informed them to report to the inquiry room.

"We have to bring this information to the attention of Captain Williams." She said.

They all returned. Theus was sitting with his counsel, and in front of him, sat three Starfleet Captains, with Williams at the head. After everyone had entered and settled, Williams began to speak.

"I would just like to say, before our recommendations are read, that this board takes no pleasure in this inquiry. Starfleet entrusts its ship captains to make the hard decisions, but that is tempered with the fact that they must also be correct. Commander Eridos, please stand."

Theus stood, no emotion on his face.

"Captain." zhNon said while standing.

The Tellarite Captain to Williams' left looked extremely disappoint and said, "These proceeding are not subject to objections, Lieutenant Commander!"

"I apologize, but-"

"Sit down, or we will hold you in contempt and have you removed!" The other Captain said.

Williams gave her a hard look and said, "It is the judgement of this inquiry that you, Commander Theus L. Eridos, Captain of the _USS Aegis_ , be found-"

"Pardon the interruption." A middle-aged man in civilian attire said as he entered the room. Next to him was Keln, who had his hand restraints removed.

"What is this meaning of this?" Williams roared. "Why is that prisoner in here unrestrained and what give you the right to barge in on these proceedings?"

"Sir." The civilian said. "What gives me the right, sir."

He stepped forward with Keln and stood next to the counselor representing Theus, handing him a pad and gesturing for the bailiff to take one to the board members.

"My name is Jacob Lawrence, Deputy Chief of Starfleet Operations." He said.

The board members immediately stiffened. The civilian counterpart was chosen by an elected civilian official and as such, automatically outranked even the highest Starfleet Admiral.

"Enclosed in those documents are orders for the immediate release of Keln and Commander Eridos."

"He can't be released." Williams said. "This is an inquiry for recommendations to Starfleet Command for violations of-"

"You will also find a full pardon. For any and all infractions incurred during his latest mission to RSS-2398 also known as the moon Lleiset." Lawrence said.

He started to leave, and when he was almost at the door, Williams called out, "There is no pardon for Keln. He will have to answer for his crimes."

Lawrence looked to Keln and said, "Authorization 8392.1102. You are declassified."

Williams looked at Keln and asked, "What exactly does that mean, Centurion?"

Keln stood straight and said, "I'm not a Centurion. My name is Captain Keln Baresio, Starfleet Intelligence."

"You'll find that he was under orders for everything he did, Captain." Lawrence said and walked out.

 **Starbase Icarus, Residential District**

Theus walked along the perfectly manicured and spartan sidewalk that led to the apartment loft he was assigned angrily. After the events of the inquiry, he was reluctantly released by Captain Williams. He still had an abundance of paperwork to fill out, and hadn't had the time to catch up with his crew or Keln.

"Captain!"

Theus stopped for a moment to see zhNon running up to him.

"What is it?" He asked once she reached him.

"Sir I…they've reinstated your command. The Aegis is yours again."

"You came all this way to tell me that?" He asked.

"No." She said and sighed. "You and Keln, you're both SI, aren't you?"

Theus didn't even try to think of an excuse. "We are. Our mission go back to when we were teenagers and first joined."

"And you knew who he was?"

"From the moment Admiral Harris showed me his profile." Theus said. "He's not a Romulan, but no amount of cosmetic surgery could fool me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked emphatically.

"I wanted to zhNon. If nothing else, believe that I did. I knew he had to be on some sort of operation when he came aboard, and couldn't jeopardize that. He was assigned to us because I have the clearance, and SI Command knew I wouldn't interfere."

She shook her head. "I gave you so much more to deal with, when you were just following orders. I apologize for that, sir."

"Don't," Theus said and place a hand on her shoulder, "you can't trust someone who isn't being honest with you. I've already informed Major Bullock, so I'll leave the rest of the crew to you."

"Yes sir." She said. "Chief reports that we will be ready to get underway in approximately 54 more hours."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with someone."

Theus left her and took the small lift to his unit. He entered the spacious loft, that had an amazing view of the lakes and skyline as hover vehicles flew by. The internal environment of the starbase was adjusting to twilight, and the containment dome was becoming transparent so that the stars could be seen.

"Finally!" Theus heard Keln's voice from the main room.

"I've been trying to find you all afternoon." Theus said, the agitation clear in his voice.

"I had a medical appointment." He said while exiting from the room. He had obviously been in the fresher as he had a towel around his head and was in a casual blouse and loose-fitting slacks. "Took forever to have all those cosmetics removed." He said with a slight chuckle.

Theus looked around and saw that Keln had been here for a while. He had attempted to cook instead of using the replicator, and there were several empty bottles of the Romulan Ale C'Ulos had gifted them.

"Are you drunk?"

"No…maybe." Keln said and winked.

He walked over to a table and poured a large drink, slightly spilling it and having to steady his balance after he was finished.

"You have got to try this!" He shouted. "Those Lle…Lee lees…those Romulans know how to make some ale."

"I'm fine." Theus said.

Keln shrugged and drained half the glass. He pulled it away and made a grunting noise.

"Your loss. Hey, how do I look?" He asked. He pulled the towel from his head and threw it at Theus.

"Blinding as usual." Theus said while looking at his perfectly shaven head that no longer had a cosmetic forehead ridge. "So are you going to explain yourself?"

"For?" He asked and took another drink.

"You commandeered my ship."

"I did."

"Threatened my crew."

"Yup."

"You could've been killed!" Theus shouted.

"But I wasn't." He laughed again.

"Why? Damn you Keln tell me what they hell you were thinking."

Keln continued to smile. He sat the drink down and walked over to the balcony door. He started to chuckle again, only this time it was higher. He suddenly stopped, and punched through the glass, destroying the entire pane. He didn't cry out, but instead turned his back to the wall and slid down.

"What is wrong with you?" Theus asked, sounding more concerned.

He pick up the towel that was thrown at him and walked over to Keln to wrap his hand. Green blood was starting to seep through, so he went to the kitchen and brought back a med-kit. He brought out the dermal regenerator and began to run it over his hand.

"This will be fun to explain to the Quarter-master. Not even assigned this suite for a day and I've already-"

"Can we not?" Keln said suddenly. "I-I don't want to fight with you Eri."

Theus went silent. He finished healing Keln and started to sit beside him, but not before grabbing the bottle of ale. He took a long swig and said, "That's not going to work. You're going to tell me why you-"

"Because I'm not gonna let you die. Not while I can do something about it." Keln said. His eyes were wet, and beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

"How drunk are you?" Theus asked.

"Not nearly enough, higher metabolism remember?"

Theus did remember, but through the broken window, and nice breeze was blowing. He looked at Keln, and noticed his breathing had increase.

"When was the last time you meditated?" He asked.

"When did you last make me?"

"Keln?" Theus said strongly. "No wondered your mood is all over the place. You know how dangerous it is when you-"

"I don't need to meditate." He said.

Theus furrowed his brow and carefully asked, "Has it been seven years already?"

"Longer."

"We need to get you to sickbay." Theus said and started to stand. Before he left, Keln grabbed his hand.

"I said, I don't need to meditate, I don't need to go to sickbay." He said while pulling Theus to sit back down. He changed the grip he held Theus' hand with so that his pointer and middle finger grabbed his. "It's like this all the time."

"All the…what are you talking about?" Theus asked.

"The joys of being _V'tosh ka'tur_." He said.

Theus furrowed his brow. "The universal translator didn't catch that."

"That's 'cause it used to be a pejorative for Vulcans without logic. But a century or so ago when more of us began to reproduce with emotional species, the Medical Directorate classified it as a syndrome. It's not just because I don't follow Surak's teachings, my human side only prevents me from dying. And that's about all I got from it. The way my brain is wired, everything is dialed up. Emotions, psionics, and natural instincts. "

"…You never told me this." Theus said.

"I didn't want you to think…to…"

Keln stopped talking and brought his right hand up to Theus' temple. Theus could feel him reaching out, and allowed him. Letting the emotions he couldn't put into words flow into his mind directly.

"We know why this doesn't work." Theus said. "It's why we agreed to-"

"I know, I know." Keln said, sounding frustrated himself. "But you almost died, and I can't stop thinking about it. Compared to that, nothing matters to me anymore. I don't need to meditate, Eri. You're not leaving for a few days, and we can go back to the rules after that."

He stood up and extended his two fingers. Theus did the same, and took them.


End file.
